Charmed Lineage 2X13: Gypsies, Tramps, and Thieves
by TBorah89
Summary: Henry and Bianca managed to pull their wedding off without anything going wrong. In their absence the gang much deal with a group of Gypsy hunters that are a threat to Eva's kids. Chuck has another run in with his demonic relatives.
1. Livin' It Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed but if I did it might go something like this.

Summary: About a month has passed since the events of the last episode. Henry and Bianca are getting ready to take that walk down the aisle and everyone is busy trying to get things ready. They make it to the alter with no complications at all and they head off on their honeymoon. The others find out that it isn't so easy to live without them for two weeks with the big battle looming over their heads but they refuse to pull them away form their happiness. While Henry and Bianca are away Gypsy hunters decide to strike leaving Lilly, Roman, Ricky, and Emily vulnerable. The gang must band together to take them out or risk losing the people that they care about. Meanwhile Chuck has another run in with his demon relatives. Nicole's family comes to visit and she has a bone to pick with her brother regarding Tim. Mel continues on her downward spiral into depression and she won't open up to anyone about what is going on with her. Ricky flies off the handle just a little bit with Emily but he might have gone a step too far.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Livin' It Up<p>

"B, what the fuck are you looking for?" Maria asked her sister with an amused look on her face. She was watching her little sister run around her apartment like a chicken with its head cut off.

"B, if we knew what you were looking for we might be able to help you." Rachel told her cousin.

"This is amusing as hell, I think my sister has finally lost her mind." Oriana said laughing her ass off.

Paige stepped right in front of her mother's path so she would have no choice but to stop. "Mom, take a deep breath and calm down." She said grabbing her by the shoulders.

"I'm looking for my passport and I can't find it anywhere." Bianca said after taking a calming breath.

"It's in the lock box with your important papers and my forged birth certificate." Paige reminded her.

"I guess I should have looked there first." Bianca chuckled at her own stupidity.

"Why are you looking for your passport?" Maria asked her sister.

"I always carry it with me when I leave the state just in case I need it." Bianca replied. She liked to be prepared just in case something went wrong.

"This is your honeymoon I sincerely doubt that you are going to need your passport in case of an emergency." Rachel had to stifle a laugh that she felt coming on.

"And if I don't take it I will wind up needing it." Bianca said pulling her lock box out of her desk drawer.

"Mom, you're getting married in the morning there is no reason for you to be this stressed. Everything is going to work out fine." Paige assured her mother giving her a hug.

"Thank you, baby girl, I'm not stressed because I'm getting married. I'm stressed because I've got all my shit packed up to move in with him after we get back and I can't find anything right now." Bianca replied kissing her on the crown of her head.

"I still can't believe you're moving in with him instead of the other way around." Oriana mused she had a magazine opened in front of her that she was very engrossed in.

"For the time being he has to be close to Chris and Prue and I guess I have to be reasonable when it comes to that." Bianca flipped her sister off for what she was insinuating. "And I can live with other people thank you very much I just haven't done it in a while."

"You're being crabby right now because you and Hank have been apart all week." Maria observed.

"You stay away from Tyler for a week and then we'll see if you're crabby." Bianca retorted sticking her tongue out at her sister.

"A week away from Tyler would be a fucking vacation for me. Don't threaten me with spending a week away from my husband I would enjoy it too much. I had to be talked out of killing him because of my morning sickness." Maria replied. She loved her husband but he got on her last nerve sometimes.

"Are you trying to make her have second thoughts about this?" Rachel asked her she knew how Bianca's mind worked and she only needed a little bit of an excuse to call this whole thing off.

Bianca let out a shrill whistle. "I'm not going to call the wedding off, you guys are going to be sorely disappointed when I get married without having any doubts." She informed them with her hands on her hips.

"You guys might want to cut it out before you piss her off." Paige warned them. She knew that it didn't take much to set her mother off.

"It's so much fun to piss her off though." Oriana mock pouted.

"I still don't understand why I can't inflict bodily harm upon you." Bianca said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because, mom would be livid with you if you did anything to hurt her baby girl." Maria pointed out to her younger sister.

"Sophie, I really don't need your input on the matter." Bianca replied.

"Mom, just let it go. You shouldn't be worried about anything right now. The only thing you need to concentrate on is the fact that tomorrow night you're going to be Mrs. Henry Halliwell." Paige advised her mother.

"I don't think you should be taking advice from her of all people. You have seen the mess that she is capable of making of her love life." Oriana knew that she was going to piss her sister and her niece off by saying.

"Oriana, don't pick on my baby." Bianca warned her.

"It's fine, Mom, I'm more than capable of taking up for myself." Paige replied glaring at her aunt.

"Honey, let mommy baby you sometimes, I like doing it." Bianca had a smirk on her face she knew how much Paige hated it when she made those comments.

"Again, with the mommy comments. I swear you do it just to get on my nerves." Paige said shaking her head.

"Kiddo, if they didn't get under your skin so much I wouldn't make them. I kinda like knowing that I can annoy the fuck out of you." Bianca teased pinching her cheek.

"Says the woman who would have a fit if her mother said something to her like that." Maria said rolling her eyes.

"Sophia, I think I'm going to have to ask you to keep your pregnancy hormones in check." Oriana told her oldest sister.

"Now I'm going to kill you and trust me when I say you rather have to deal with B at the moment." Maria glared daggers at her.

"There will be no killing today. Now if you people want to kill each other after tomorrow then that will be fine by me. My grandmother insisted that I be here today so you that there wasn't any bloodshed." Paige spoke sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"That sounds like something that Aunt Lyn would do." Rachel said with a shrug.

"Ok, I don't care what my mother said. I'm just going to finish things up here and then swing back by her house and get ready for tonight. Hank and I have already picked up our rings and I'm going to assume that Chris has them, so that is one less thing for me to worry about." Bianca said taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"Chris has the rings and he already put them up for safe keeping, you have nothing to worry about on that front." Rachel assured her.

"Ok, then I just have to finish packing for my honeymoon and I'm good to go." Bianca announced brightly. Really she couldn't wait to be married to Henry.

* * *

><p>Opening Credits:<p>

Theme:

Chariot- Gavin Degraw

Starring:

Wyatt Halliwell- Wes Ramsey

Chris Halliwell- Drew Fuller

Henry Matthews Jr.- Channing Tatum

Cooper Halliwell Jr.- Paul Walker

Charles Bradford- Alex O'Loughlin

Lila Nicolae- Jordana Brewster

Roman Nicolae- Ben McKenzie

Elizabeth Shane- Bethany Joy Galeotti

Parker Halliwell- Eddie Cibrian

Troy Shane- David Boreanez

Bianca Hoyt- Marisol Nichols

Calleigh Cavanaugh- Anne Hathaway

Rachel Hoyt- Natasha Livingston

Oriana Hoyt- Jessica Biel

Chord Shane- Jake Gyllenhaal

And

Prue Halliwell- Jenifer Love Hewitt

With:

Melinda Halliwell- Amanda Bynes

Valerie Halliwell- Eliza Dushku

Penny Halliwell- Daneel Harris

Carly Matthews- Sophia Bush

Patty Matthews- Rachel Bilson

Ricky Bradford- Taylor Lautner

Jack Halliwell- Jensen Ackles

Alan Halliwell- Chris Pine

Brady Halliwell- Michael Bublé

Hailey Mitchell- Amanda Seyfried

Puck Cavanaugh- Mark Salling

Paige Halliwell-Daniela Ruah

Dominic Turner- Jonathan Rhys Meyer

Savannah Turner- Ali Larter

Chase Hoyt- Chris Evans

Billy Jenkins- Chad Michael Murray

And

Emily Bradford- Hayden Panettiere

* * *

><p>"Hank, I'm going to miss this." Chris said. He had his feet propped up on the coffee table and a beer in his hand.<p>

"Miss what?" Henry asked him slightly confused.

"This, me and you hanging out, guy time." Chris said gesturing between the two of them.

"Chris, we will still have plenty of time to hang out. I'm getting married not moving out of state. Fuck, I'm not even moving out of the apartment." Henry assured him. He had always thought that Chris would get married before him and he would be left out in the cold.

"Wyatt didn't move out of the apartment either and I still barely see him." Chris argued.

"Chris, my bride to be likes her alone time, trust me when I say that you and I will still hang out as much as we ever did." Henry promised him.

"I always knew that what we have was going to end, I just wasn't ready for the end to come so soon." Chris admitted.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked him fighting the urge to roll his eyes; his cousin was behaving like a girl.

"You and I, we're a team and we have been for as long as I can remember. That is going to change now because it's going to be you and her against the world. I guess it would be easier if I wasn't losing both my best friends at the same time." Chris replied.

"I'll make you a deal one day out of the week is reserved for you and me no matter what is going on. That way we can still have our bonding sessions." Henry said sounding like he was the older cousin instead of the other way around.

"It's a deal, Bubba." Chris agreed shaking his hand.

"And just so you know, you are more than welcome to take B's mean ass off my hands any time that you feel like it." Henry informed him with a smirk.

"Listen to you, not even married yet and you're already trying to get rid of her." Chris joked with him.

"B and I have a more subdued kind of love where we don't have to be together every waking second of the day. It's not to say that our love isn't intense because it is." Henry explained to him.

"I think I understand better than anyone the way you two work." Chris retorted with a snort.

"I know that B and I can be a lot alike when we want to be, so I don't know how we are going to make this work, but I have faith that it will." Henry mused more to himself than to Chris.

"You nervous?" Chris asked him. He was nervous for him; he knew that being in love with Bianca could very well get him hurt.

"No, I'm not nervous, if B were going to call this off she would have done it by now." Henry dismissed his concern. In the back of his mind he couldn't help worrying that she would leave him standing at the alter looking like a fool.

"I'm not so sure that we'll even be around for your wedding. All I have to say is that I have one badass bachelor party planned for you tonight." Chris said making his eyebrows dance.

"If I don't show up for that wedding then I will be a dead man and there are no two ways about it." Henry did a full body shake at the thought of what Bianca would do to him if he didn't show up.

"Dude, she would hunt us both down and kill us and there is no doubt in my mind about that." Chris agreed with a chuckle.

"I think that her grandmother would be happy if I didn't show up though, I'm pretty sure that she might try to have me kidnapped so I don't show up." Henry was only half joking when he said that.

"I can say that she doesn't like you very much at all." Chris reminded him not that he needed reminding.

"She'll get over it and if she doesn't I could give two shits less." Henry shrugged. He really didn't care what she thought of him.

"The woman doesn't realize how much you love B. I never thought that any guy she drug up would be good enough for her, but I can say that she found the guy that she deserves." Chris said.

"Thanks, Peanut, I think you're a pretty great guy too." Henry replied sharing a tender moment with his cousin.

"We're going to have to get going to the manor soon to get ready or we will be in big trouble." Chris pointed out to him.

"They are just going to have to give me a little bit of time to prepare mentally. I have had to live at home with my two sisters driving the living shit out of me for the past week. I'm entitled to a little time to unwind before I have to spend two weeks with B." Henry joked.

"If I were you I wouldn't let her hear me say that." Chris advised him.

"Trust me, I wouldn't say that in front of her if you paid me." Henry said and then he had another thought. "Did you pick up that thing that I asked you to get?" he asked.

"I got it and I put it in the box with your shoes so you won't forget it." Chris assured him.

"You're pretty good at this best man thing." Henry complimented him.

"I just want you to remember this when it comes time for me to get married." Chris teased him.

"Speaking of that, I'm pretty sure that you and Rach should be marching down the aisle soon." Henry teased right back.

"We've only been having sex for four months I think we need to wait awhile before we think about getting married." Chris replied quickly. It wasn't that he was scared of marriage he just didn't think that he was ready for it.

"Since this is just me and you talking, I've gotta ask, is she violent in the sack?" Henry asked with a rueful grin on his face.

"She has her moments." Chris admitted to him.

"That's what I thought, from what Tyler says all Hoyt women are predators in bed." Henry informed him.

"I'm glad I'm not around for some of the conversations that you and Tyler have." Chris said shaking his head.

"Someone has to take pity on the poor guy he lives in a house full of women." Henry reasoned with him.

"They don't know the sex of the baby yet?" Chris asked him out of curiosity.

"They know they are just waiting until B and I get back from our honeymoon to tell everyone." Henry told him.

"For Tyler's sake I hope it's a boy. I honestly don't think the world could handle another Hoyt woman right now." Chris couldn't help laughing.

"No shit, and you and I just had to be unlucky enough to fall in love with two Hoyt women." Henry reminded him.

"I know don't remind me." Chris said with a roll of his eyes.

* * *

><p>Paige was standing in her bedroom just staring at a picture of Henry when he was a baby. She had tears welling up in her eyes; she couldn't believe that her little boy was getting married tomorrow. It seemed just like yesterday that she was bringing home from the hospital.<p>

"_Henry did you have to drive so fast?" Paige demanded of her husband as they stepped through the door of their apartment with their newborn son in his car seat. _

"_I was doing the speed limit, Paige, and I'm sure that the little guy didn't mind at all. He didn't even make a sound the whole ride home." Henry replied resisting the urge to roll his eyes at his wife and her stupidity. _

"_I didn't mean to snap at you I'm just nervous that we're going to do something wrong." Paige admitted to him. _

"_I don't think we can do anything to mess little Hank up too badly. It's not like he comes with a manual or anything." Henry assured her. He placed his son's car seat on the couch. _

_Paige busied herself getting her son out of his seat. "Hey, Bubba, this is your home. I know it doesn't look like much but you'll like it here." she cooed at him. _

"_I've got an idea how about you show Hank around and I'll go get the rest of the stuff out of the car." Henry suggested. _

"_Ok, hurry back." Paige said kissing him. "Alright, Bubba, let's show you around." She said once Henry had gone. She walked down the hallway to the nursery, it was painted blue and the walls were covered with sports paraphernalia. "This is your room it looks like your daddy was busy while you and I were still in the hospital, we'll have to tell him thank you later." she spoke gently to her son for fear of scaring him. _

_She walked out of the room and into another. "This is mommy and daddy's room, I think you'll be spending quite a bit of time in here until I can stand to let you sleep on your own at night. We won't tell daddy that just yet though." Paige told him seriously. _

"_Daddy already heard and he was planning on the same thing." Henry said from the doorway. _

"_Bubba, tell daddy that it's not polite to spy on mommy." Paige addressed the little boy in her arms even though the comment was meant for her husband. _

"_Why Bubba?" Henry asked her seriously. _

"_Why not?" Paige asked in reply a smile making its way across her face and then she yawned. _

"_I think that you and Hank both could use a nap and there will be no arguing with me this time Paige Alexandra." Henry said pulling back the covers on their bed. _

"_I don't think a nap would hurt us at all." Paige agreed with her husband. _

"What are you thinking about?" Henry asked bringing his wife out of her thoughts. He had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hank," Paige replied simply showing him the picture that she had in her hands.

Henry took the picture from her and sat it back in its place. "We don't have to worry about him now or ever again he is getting everything that he ever wanted." He replied picking up another picture this one was of a newborn baby girl. "This is the one that I worry about constantly. I think that she will always need our worry no matter how old she gets."

"You worry about Charlie constantly?" Paige asked him a small smile turning up the corners of her mouth.

Henry held the picture up to his face and took a closer look. "Ha, ha, very funny, Paige, this is Carly not Charlie and you knew that. Of course I always worry about her, there is no telling what kind of trouble she will get into when left to her own devices."

"Honey, she is going to be nineteen years old at her next birthday we have to let go just a little bit." Paige reasoned with him.

"This isn't about letting go, this is about her getting into trouble without one of us right there to bail her out. I don't have those same worries when it comes to Charlie, I know that girl is going to do what's good for her no matter what." Henry replied.

"Carly Janice is going to be just fine and so is Patricia Charlotte, they really are good girls, Henry, I trust them to make the right choices." Paige assured them.

"Then you have apparently been absent for the last five or six years of Carly's life she has managed to get into more trouble than is normal for one person." Henry stressed.

"Baby, she's not normal she is the daughter of a Charmed One." Paige reminded him.

"I know that and this has nothing to do with her powers, she gets into normal everyday trouble. I worry about her being all alone in New York next year." Henry sighed finally putting the picture down.

"She won't be alone Val will be with her." Paige knew that that wasn't much better though.

"Paige, that doesn't inspire a lot of confidence." Henry scoffed. He knew how bad those two were together.

"Henry, we have to have faith that we raised them right, you're the one who is always telling Piper that." Paige reminded him and then she picked up a picture of Alan. "Little Alan Andrew here is the one who needs all of our love and concern right now, well him and Hailey."

"I guess you're right, and it was really nice of Hank and B to include Hailey in the wedding." Henry agreed with her and then he crinkled his face up in a grimace. "Did you just compare me to Piper?" he asked indignantly.

"Henry, if that is all you are able to take away from this conversation then you haven't been listening to a word I have said. Now come on let's go check on Al, we need to be getting him ready." Paige said pulling her husband down the hall by his arm.

* * *

><p>Frank was staring out the window of his study and he would glance back every once in a while at the picture of his middle daughter he had sitting on his desk. Letting go of his Frank Jr. was proving to be harder than he thought it would be. It wasn't that he disliked Henry he just disliked having to share his baby girl. From the time that she was born she had been his little girl and Lyn wouldn't dispute that fact he had been the only one who was able to quiet her crying when she was a baby.<p>

"_Frank, wake up." Lyn said nudging her husband roughly. She had their youngest daughter in her arms and she was unable to do anything to get her to stop crying. Frank just snored and rolled over in his sleep. "Francis, I'm not kidding you need to get up." She tried again this time pinching his nostrils closed. _

_Frank sat up with a loud moan and consulted his bedside clock. "Lyn, what's wrong? It's three in the morning." He asked her. _

"_Bianca has been up for over an hour and I can't get her to stop crying I'm afraid that she is going to wake Maria up, so I thought that maybe you could give this a try." Lyn told him. _

"_Have you tried feeding her?" Frank asked. _

"_I tried feeding her, burping her, and changing her, none of that has helped." Lyn said it was obvious from the tone of her voice that she was exhausted. _

"_Let daddy give it a try then." Frank said swinging his feet out of bed. He was bare chested and he was wearing only a pair of boxers. "Hey, B, come to daddy." He told his three-week-old daughter taking her out of his wife's arms. "You need to let mommy sleep, she has a lot to deal with taking care of you and your sister," he continued cradling her close to his chest so she could hear his heart beat. "Lyn, we'll be in her room so she doesn't disturb you and Maria."_

"_Baby, I don't care where you go as long as you can get her to stop crying." Lyn said kissing him. "You need to go to sleep little girl." She told her daughter kissing her on her head. _

_Frank carried the baby into her room and he sat down in the rocking chair. "I bet your mommy didn't think of this, but we can't let her know all of daddy's tricks." He spoke to his daughter gently as began rocking her. Before long her crying had stopped. _

"_Daddy loves you very much Bianca Lyn, I want you to always remember that. No matter what I'm the only man who is always going to treat you like a princess." He was having a very serious one-sided conversation with her. He was rewarded with a flash of her brown eyes. "There are those pretty eyes that daddy loves to see so much. I have a feeling that you and your mommy are always going to be at odds." He had no way of knowing how right he was on that one. _

"_I can already tell that you are a lot like me little one, and that isn't always a good thing, I'm stubborn to a fault and I can't admit when I'm wrong. That can be our little secret though that's another thing that we don't want mommy to know about." Frank said and he was rewarded with a giggle. "You are impossible, Bianca Lyn, you should be sleeping right now." _

"_She's just like her daddy." Lyn said from the doorway. _

"_How long have you been standing there?" Frank asked. _

"_Just long enough to hear you tell her that she is impossible." Lyn replied with a smile. _

"_You should be sleeping, you've really been doing a lot lately with both the girls." Frank told her firmly. _

"_Frank, she can sleep with us just for tonight, lord knows Maria is already in the big bed. I kinda want to sleep with both of our girls in the same bed while they are still little enough to want to do this." Lyn said taking his hand and leading him back to the bedroom. _

_Getting into bed Frank was careful not to wake his oldest daughter from her slumber. He laid his baby up on his chest and that was how she finally fell asleep listening to the beat of his heart. _

"Frank where are you at right now?" Lyn asked her husband. She was standing in the doorway of his study with their son in her arms.

"Sorry I was just thinking." Frank said shaking the fog out of his head.

"You were just crying is more like it." Lyn said pointing out the moisture on his cheeks.

"I wasn't crying there was something in my eye." Frank said swiping at the stubborn tears with his knuckles.

"Whatever you say," Lyn said sounding amused. "Frank, she is always going to be your little girl." She reasoned with him.

"I'm not so sure about that, right now I'm fairly certain that she is more concerned with becoming Hank's wife." Frank replied tensely.

"B is your Frank Jr. she is always going to love you and need you no matter how old she gets." Lyn informed him.

"I know that deep down, letting her go is just harder than I thought it would be even though I know how much Hank loves her." Frank replied with a watery smile.

"I'm not too thrilled about this either, I want her to be happy, but it's hard letting her go." Lyn said and then she looked down at Gus. "Gus could use some daddy time right now, because mommy has to go dress his big brother." She told him.

"Chase is a grown man he should be able to dress himself." Frank scoffed at her.

"The key words in that sentence were should be. You should have seen what he tried to walk out of this house wearing." Lyn said handing him Gus. "Now you two play nice together and don't let him spit up all over both of you," she ordered before stalking off.

Frank smiled down at his son. "Don't tell her I told you this, but your mommy sure is bossy when she wants to be." He chuckled when Gus smiled up at him.

* * *

><p>Big Henry clinked his champagne glass with his knife and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. They were all in the private dining room at Charmed after the rehearsal. "I promised my son that I wouldn't embarrass him on his wedding day, but I never made any promises about tonight." He joked.<p>

"Dad, if you love me just a little bit you will sit down now." Hank called out to his father. He was dressed in a black shirt, black slacks, and a black tie.

"Let him have his fun, Hank." Bianca chided her fiancé. She had already changed out of the dress she had been wearing and she was now dressed in leather pants and a black long sleeved shirt.

"Thank you, B, I always knew you were the brains of that operation." Henry laughed before going on. "Love is something that isn't easy to come by, true love is impossible to find and even harder to hold on to. What these two have is true love and I can see when they look into each other's eyes just how happy they are together. I just wanted to wish them a life full of happiness and success." He toasted them.

"That was really sweet, Uncle Henry." Bianca said flashing a smile at him.

Frank stood up now. "I guess I can't let myself be outdone by the cop." He joked and he got the expected laughter. "B, I remember when I was the only guy in your world and you told me that you would never love another man the way that you loved me. If it were up to me things would stay that way for just a little while longer, but you are getting to be an old woman you're pushing twenty-five after all. When I see the way that Hank looks at you it makes me glad that he is the one for you, because he is a great guy and the only one that I will ever trust with you." he had to joke to keep from crying. "Hank, I know I don't have to tell you this, but take good care of her she means more to me than she will ever know. So here's to you guys try not to make me a grandpa anytime soon."

"Francis, I hate to break this to you, but you're already a grandpa." Bianca pointed out to her father.

"You knew what I meant, damn it, Bianca Lyn." Frank retorted.

"B, I think our fathers have lost their fucking minds." Hank whispered in her ear.

"I don't think, I know they have." Bianca replied placing a kiss on his lips.

"Can you two not grope each other right now?" Chase pleaded with his sister.

"It can't be helped, Chase, I love him so much that I can't get enough of him." Bianca retorted knowing damn good and well what it would do to the boy.

"Don't be gross, B." Chase shouted making an outraged face.

"I'm fairly sure that you're the one with your mind in the gutter right now, not once did she mention sex." Hank pointed out to him.

"I used to like you, but now Tyler is my favorite." Chase huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're over at my house enough that you should at least like Tyler a little bit." Maria agreed with him. At that moment Lyn crawled up in her lap. "Hey, baby girl." She said cheerfully.

"Mommy, I'm tired." Lyn said burying her face in her neck.

"I know you are, but you are going to go home with Nana and Pop in just a little while I promise." Maria said patting her back.

"You're not coming with me?" Lyn asked.

"No, mommy has to go out with Aunt B for a little while, but I will be over at Nana's house later, I promise." Maria swore to her and that seemed to appease her for the moment.

"Maria, I think we've kept that girl out past her bedtime." Bianca said kissing her niece on the head.

"She gets cranky just like you do when she doesn't have enough sleep." Maria replied.

"I do not get cranky when I haven't had a lot of sleep." Bianca protested even though she knew that it was true.

"B, I know that you're not even trying to tell that lie." Hank said with an arched eyebrow and a highly amused look on his face.

"You of all people don't want to start talking about me being cranky." Bianca told him with a serious look on her face.

"Are you two sure that you're going to be able to stand being married without killing each other?" Tyler asked looking in between the two of them.

"We aren't going to kill each other we just like to have our arguments." Hank informed him.

"How much longer do we have to endure this torture?" Wyatt asked he would be glad to get out of there and have some fun.

"Not much longer, Wy." Chris assured his older brother.

"Yeah, we really should be getting a move on before too much longer." Rachel said consulting her watch.

"I'm actually kinda of worried about them setting you guys loose on society tonight it's not going to be pretty." Mel commented with a smirk.

"Mel, you get a front row seat for this one. I don't think I can take all of them without going insane, so I had my forger do some work for me." Bianca explained to her.

"Thanks B, you really didn't have to do that though. If you wanted me to come with you all you had to do was tell me that. I find that flashing my badge does the trick just fine." Mel replied with a grin.

"Mel, just don't do anything to get arrested." Jason begged his partner.

"You worry too much, Jay, you know that I'm not going to do anything to get in trouble." Mel assured him.

"I know, but I just had to remind you, I like having you as a partner." Jason replied.

"I like having you as a partner too, just keep that in mind when my brothers and cousins try to get you to do something stupid tonight." Mel joked with him.

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything stupid, I've worked with Hank and Chris long enough to know that they have a tendency to get me into trouble." Jason replied with a hearty laugh.

"Jackson, we all know that you have always been a little sissy boy when it comes to getting into trouble, and that is what I'm around for." Sean said jumping into the conversation.

"That is not fair, as a matter fact in no way is it fair that I should have to put up with Troy, Chord, and Sean all at the same time. Those three are all just alike." Hank joked. He really liked Sean though.

"Tough shit, you and I are going to have to drink tonight like we used to do in our younger years." Sean said planting a sloppy kiss in the center of Hank's forehead. He reeked of booze already.

"Sean, you might want to think about brushing your teeth or something dude. You smell like a fucking bar right now." Hank complained.

"That is probably because I had to pull him and Chord out of a bar to get them here tonight." Oriana said.

"For some reason that doesn't surprise me in the least little bit." Hank said punching Sean affectionately on the arm.

"The reason being that Sean is an alcoholic." Rachel teased her younger brother.

"I don't like this game anymore I'm just going to take my handsome face somewhere that people appreciate me." Sean said with a billion dollar smile lighting up his face.

"Don't be like that, Brennan, we were only playing with you." Bianca knew that calling him by his given name would get a rise out of him.

"Don't call me Brennan, you know that I don't like it at all. As a matter of fact I think I'm going to have to insist that you call me Johnny Rocket." Sean replied.

"Johnny Rocket? That is the name that you went by your freshman year of high school." Jason reminded him.

"I know, I'm thinking about resurrecting it, it has a very nice ring to it." Sean informed him seriously.

"Besides the part where your name isn't John." Oriana said with a confused look on her face.

"I don't know about you, but I happen to be half Irish and half Italian, Sean is the Gaelic form of John, it could have been worse mom could have made my middle name Giovanni." Sean thought he had really dodged a bullet on that one that was his grandfather's given name after all.

"O, listen to him for once in his life the boy is right about something." Bianca advised her sister rolling her eyes.

Chris consulted his watch. "Ok, I say that it is about time to get this show on the road. Hank, B say your goodbyes to each other, we guys won't see each other again until the wedding." He ordered them.

Hank wrapped Bianca in a bear hug. "I love you, and I will see you tomorrow." He said.

"I love you too, behave yourself." Bianca replied before kissing him.

"Wait just a minute before either of you go anywhere." Lyn said.

"What, mom?" Bianca asked.

"Hank, I have a present for you." Lyn said handing him a bag.

"Aunt Lyn, this is a razor." Hank said with a confused look on his face.

"I was hoping that maybe you would use it to shave the small woodland animal off of your face." Lyn told him.

"I'll take that into consideration, Aunt Lyn, thanks for the razor." Hank replied with a smile on his face. No one was going to tell him that he had to shave, he happened to like his goatee. He had been thinking of just going with the light beard that he had grown out anyway though, but that still didn't mean he liked being told that he couldn't have facial hair.

"You are so much nicer than my daughter is when pretending to listen to me, I think that you are going to be good for her." Lyn joked. She knew that he wouldn't shave and she had really just been playing with him. "Hank, I don't care if you shave or not." She told him taking pity on him.

"I can't shave completely because I look too young if I do." Hank replied with a smile.

"Not you too, my father has already made one crack about my age today, I don't want to hear it from you too." Bianca protested.

"I wasn't talking about your age, I was talking about my baby face." Hank corrected her.

"Alright, I'm going to do you a favor and get you out of here before you further put your foot in your mouth." Chris said leading him away by his shoulders.

"Come on, it's time to get you out of here too." Rachel said grabbing Bianca's hand.

"Rach, I swear to God, you better not have anything stupid planned." Bianca shot her a word of warning.

"I wouldn't dream of having anything stupid planned for you." Rachel replied trying to sound innocent.

"I mean it, you better not make me do anything that is going to embarrass me." Bianca said glaring at her.

"B, you know where I sleep at night, I wouldn't do anything to embarrass you. I like living and I like being able to sleep soundly when I close my eyes." Rachel reasoned with her.

"Just so long as you know what I'd do to you if you did something idiotic." Bianca replied with a tight smile on her face.

"B, the whole point of tonight is doing something idiotic before you have to deal with a man twenty-four/ seven." Maria muttered more to herself than to her sister. "Come on, ladies, I have the unpleasant task of being your designated driver tonight. If we're going we're gonna go now."

"We're riding in the soccer mom car?" Oriana asked in a whine.

"No, we're taking mom's minivan." Maria replied that was even worse than her car.

"That's worse than the soccer mom car." Oriana said with a sigh.

"Beggars can't be choosers, it's the only car that we will all fit in." Maria said swatting her playfully on the arm.

"Good luck, Maria." Paige told her son's future sister-in-law.

"I have a four year old I'm pretty sure that I can deal with a few drunk twenty-somethings." Maria said taking a calming breath to prepare herself for what she was about to face.

"I think you'll find that Lyn is easier to deal with than they are when they're all drunk." Paige replied with a laugh when Maria made a face.

"Aunt Paige, do me a favor and stop trying to give me a pep talk it really isn't working." Maria chuckled shaking her head. She finally got everyone rounded up and out to the van.

"Paige, I have a feeling that we might have to bail those girls out of jail tonight." Lyn told her friend in all seriousness.

"We shouldn't have to bail them out, Mel is with them all she has to do is flash her badge and they should be ok." Paige replied with a grin.

"Doesn't seem real does it?" Lyn asked her.

"Not at all, I thought it would take those two a lot longer than this to make it to the alter." Paige agreed.

"I know, I would have never thought that she would say yes to him the first time that he asked her to marry him." Lyn knew how her daughter usually operated and she had shocked the hell out of her.

"I think whatever Prue did to them opened both their eyes, but what can I say? My baby girl is a genius." Phoebe said coming into the conversation.

"A fucking evil genius, we can't even tell her that she did good, because she will only attempt to do something like this again if she thinks she has our blessing." Piper chimed in.

"As I keep telling you guys, only women named Prue can come up with brilliant plans such as that." Prue said. Her ego hadn't gotten any better with time, in fact if at all possible it had gotten worse.

"Prue, you are so fucking full of yourself that it isn't funny." Paige told her sister bluntly.

"There is something about women named Paige that makes them cuss like sailors." Piper said arching an eyebrow at her youngest sister.

"I hope that you're not trying to blame the way that your granddaughter behaves on me." Paige said in mock indignation.

"I was actually talking about Melinda Paige, but now that you mention it Paige has a pretty bad mouth on her too." Piper replied.

"I'm glad to see that I'm not the only one who noticed that." Lyn mentioned sarcastically.

"I'm pretty sure that I don't know why I talk to you people. All you do is make fun of me." Paige said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Paige, you're our baby sister, it is our job to make fun of you." Prue pointed out to her pinching her cheek.

"I'm going to have to agree with what Parker says about older sisters sucking." Paige said swatting her hand away.

"Don't ever agree with Victor Jr. about anything, the boy will let it go right to his head if he finds out that you think he's right about something." Prue said. She didn't have a problem with Parker anymore she just liked to tease him. Come to think of it that could have been where her daughter got it.

"Prue, leave the boy alone, I happen to think he's sweet." Lyn scolded her lightly.

"You wouldn't be saying the same thing if we were to bring up a certain much younger sister of yours." Piper got her good on that one.

"That child is a brat and there are no two ways about it. She is one more pain in my ass that I rather not deal with." Lyn replied rolling her eyes. "I mean honestly the girl couldn't even be bothered with showing up tonight and I doubt that she'll make it tomorrow." She went on.

"Way to get her started, guys." Phoebe joked with her sisters.

"I'll agree with you about little sisters being a pain in the ass." Prue said glaring at Phoebe.

"I will have you know that that wasn't a very nice thing to say about Paige." Phoebe had purposely misunderstood what Prue had said.

"I wasn't talking about Paige and you know it, Phoebe Marie." Prue arched her eyebrow at her and shook her head. It amazed her how much of the old Phoebe was still in her sister even though she was grown up now.

"Prue, I would think that you would have to get tired of giving Phoebe a hard time every once in a while." Nicole said joining in the conversation.

"Nic, you're the youngest child so you wouldn't understand that us older siblings have to give you guys a hard time to keep you honest." Prue smirked at her.

"Nicole, don't listen to my sister, sometimes I think she makes half this shit up." Paige stuck her tongue out at Prue.

"Really, Paige? Are you five now?" Piper asked her shaking her head.

"No, but Prue started it." Paige complained.

"Prue always starts it you have to do what I have done, learn to ignore her." Piper reasoned with her.

"If I didn't know any better sometimes I would swear that the four of you grew up together." Eva added her input. The Halliwell sisters amused her to no end sometimes.

* * *

><p>Loud music pulsed and hordes of men swarmed the platform that held dancing women in various states of undress. The male members of the thirteen and the rest of their party were sitting at one of the tables nearest the stage.<p>

"You guys are trying to get me killed aren't you?" Henry asked them. Really he had no desire to see women twirl around a pole and take their clothes off he only had eyes for one woman.

"This is your rite of passage, every man gets to look at strippers the night before he gets married, I can't believe you're complaining about it." Troy said looking at his friend like he had lost his mind.

"I'm not complaining about it, I'm just saying that B will kill me if she ever finds out about this." Henry replied lamely.

"B isn't going to find out about this because no one here is going to break bro code and tell her about anything that happens here tonight." Chris reasoned with him.

"Hank, this is your last night as a free man you better enjoy it. Your life stops being yours the minute you get that ball and chain welded on." Jake advised him.

"Coop, you wouldn't say that where your wife could hear you and you know it." Tyler called him on his bullshit. He had a healthy fear of his wife and he assumed that all smart men shared his sentiments on the matter.

"Of course he wouldn't say something like that where Lilly could hear him, he is not as dumb as Prue makes him out to be." Parker pointed out to him.

"You all are doing entirely too much talking and not enough drinking, but never fear I have a remedy for that." Chord said as he came over carrying a tray of shots. He passed out the shots.

Wyatt raised his shot glass in a toast. "Hen, this one is for you man, I wish you all the luck in the world and I hope you and B are very happy together." All the guys threw back their shots.

"Thanks, Wy, that was really nice of you." Henry was amazed that something intelligent sounding had actually come out of his cousin's mouth.

"Don't listen to Coop, Hank, being married is one of the best things ever." Chuck advised him. "Plus when you fight the make up sex is ten times better." He quipped.

"Ew, you're my brother I really don't need to know about your sex life." Roman said making a disgusted face.

"I didn't go into details." Chuck replied with a shrug.

"Chuck is right, being married is pretty great. It is the most amazing feeling in the world to wake up next to the woman that you love everyday." Wyatt's thoughts went to his wife he couldn't stand being apart from her for even a little while.

"Wyatt, she is fine being away from her for a few hours isn't going to hurt either one of you." Chris said rolling his eyes. He didn't have to use his powers to know what his brother was thinking he could tell from the look on his face.

"Shit, I'm more than happy to get rid of my wife sometimes. I just wish that she wouldn't go shopping as much as she does at this rate she is going to break us." Jake groaned Lilly's shopping addiction was hard to live with. He had hardly any space at all in their closet.

"Hell, you're telling me, my girlfriend has a shopping addiction that is completely unhealthy." Chord chimed in. Oriana drug him shopping every time she got the chance to.

"O, has had a shopping addiction since the womb." Tyler pointed out to him.

Roman came back from the bar carrying another tray of shots. "Alright, boys, I think we are talking about those girls entirely too much. Let's drink up." He suggested. All the guys grabbed a shot.

"Hank, here's to you, finally I won't be the only man who knows that pain of being married to a Hoyt woman." Tyler toasted. They all threw back their shots.

"You guys are a bunch of pussies, I can do better than that." Sean said producing a flask and he poured a shot into each empty glass.

Roman lifted his glass and the smell alone made his eyes water. "Sean, what the fuck is this?" he asked him.

"Don't worry about it, just drink it." Sean ordered him. "Hank, you're a much braver man than most, you are the only person that I know who can handle B, good luck." He said raising his glass. The guys all threw the shots down but some of them sputtered and choked.

"Sean, seriously what the fuck was that?" Tyler asked his cousin-in-law.

"That my friend was Everclear, stop being such a baby. I swear to God, you should have gotten your balls back from Maria for the night." Sean commented rolling his eyes.

"I've got balls, the proof of that is I've knocked my wife up two times without trying." Tyler shot back at him.

"Johnny Rocket, it's been a long time since I've seen you man, what the hell have you been up to?" Jason asked to keep him and Tyler from getting into it.

"I haven't really been doing shit, man, I've just sorta went where the wind blew me." Sean replied with a shrug.

"I can't believe that you still go by Johnny Rocket." Chris said shaking his head at his girlfriend's little brother.

"I can't believe that that little sister of yours is so grown up. Mel sure did turn into a fox; I think I might have to catch up with her. " Sean replied making his eyebrows dance.

Wyatt shot him a cold glare. "Dude, you know that my baby sister is off limits." He failed to take into account that he had nothing to worry about on that front. But anything that had to do with Mel these days worried him, that girl wasn't doing good at all.

"Wy, you have nothing to worry about." Jason reminded him.

"I'm just saying, she is a big girl now, Wyatt, I might have to get to know her better." Sean joked with him. He wasn't joking though he was pretty much the male version of Carly and Val.

"Sean, you make one more comment like that regarding my girlfriend and I will put your ass in the hospital." Roman told him conversationally.

"You and little Mel are seeing each other? No shit?" Sean asked with a look of surprise on his face. He couldn't believe that Wyatt had allowed that to happen.

"We've been together for over a year now." Roman reported with a smile on his face.

"Damn, Wyatt must be slipping in his old age. I do remember him always saying that his sister and female cousins were off limits." Sean mused.

"I had no choice in the matter." Wyatt said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Just let it go, Princess Wyatt, it's not even worth getting into it with Mel over." Parker advised his nephew.

"Who are you again?" Sean asked him. They had picked up a few new people while he was away.

"Parker is the aunts' little brother, I'll explain to you in depth some other time." Chris informed him.

"On that note I think it's time for more shots." Sean announced getting up to go to the bar.

"I'll say one thing for him, that boy is still an alcoholic." Tyler said shaking his head.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I let you guys drag me to a place like this." Bianca said with a rueful grin on her face. They were at a strip club that was aptly named the Hen House. "Honestly if I wanted to see this I would have had Hank strip he has a much better body."<p>

"Ok, that is one thing that I don't need to hear." Mel said sticking her fingers in her ears. They were sitting at a booth that afforded them a view of everything in the club.

"Don't be dramatic, Mel, it's not like you and Roman don't screw like rabbits." Prue teased her little cousin.

"I'm sorry, but that is my little brother I don't think I want to hear those things about him. I honestly don't know how she stands him." Lilly chimed in.

Maria came over carrying a tray of shots for them. "Here, maybe this will get you bitches to shut up for a few minutes." She said sitting the tray down in front of them.

"Maria, should you be carrying that?" Oriana asked her older sister.

"I lug around Lyn all the time carrying one little tray is not going to hurt anything. Besides my doctor said it is fine as long as I don't over do things." Maria assured her.

"Thanks for the shots, Sophie." Bianca said smiling brightly at her sister.

"You might as well enjoy the damn things because you're drinking double tonight, one for you and one for me." Maria informed her. She ignored the fact that she had called her by her given name.

Liz picked up a shot glass and raised it. "Here's to you B, we all thought we would be much older than this by the time you finally walked down the aisle." She toasted her. They threw back their shots and grimaced.

"B, how you drink whiskey all the time I will never understand." Calleigh said blinking back the tears in her eyes.

"It's a gift of mine." Bianca replied with a satisfied smirk.

"It's a gift that she and my oldest brother seem to share." Rachel commented rolling her eyes. She worried about Sean more than any of her other siblings.

"Rach, don't worry about Sean tonight, he is in good hands." Bianca assured her.

Prue was studying the pictures on the wall. "Holy shit, I can't be seeing what I think I'm seeing." She said in shock.

"What?" Lilly asked her curious.

"I'm pretty sure that that is a picture of Hank working a stripper pole." Prue replied pointing to the picture in question.

Bianca studied it closely. "Oh my God, that is Hank." She couldn't believe that he had been a stripper not only that she didn't know when he had found the time for it.

"I guess you find out something new everyday." Rachel quipped hiding a smirk.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me that he worked as a stripper." Bianca said she was amused as hell and she didn't bother hiding her smile.

"That is old news, no one else knew this at the time, but when Hank was eighteen he worked here to make a little extra money and it was more healthy than some of the other things he had been doing around that time. He only lasted for like two months and then he quit." Mel informed him. She and Henry had always been close when all the other kids had been going through their independent phase those two had stuck together. He had really leaned on her right after he had gotten sober since Chris had been shipped out so she knew things about him that other people didn't.

"I can't believe that little weasel didn't tell me, I would have blackmailed him with that for years." Prue pouted.

"Prue, I'm thinking that's why he didn't tell you, but that is just a thought." Calleigh told her with a smirk.

"That is probably the funniest shit that I have heard in ages." Maria couldn't help laughing. "B, don't get mad when I say this, but that boy has one fine ass."

"I know he does, that is one of his best qualities and I'm not really an ass girl." Bianca replied. "Well that and what he's packing in other areas." She grinned.

"God, I'm surprised that you two haven't been arguing since you haven't been able to have sex all week." Prue said sounding repulsed.

"We both agreed that we could wait a few days. It's been hell, but it is going to be so worth it." Bianca was just trying to make her squirm now.

"Ok, B, that is enough, I don't want to hear about your sex life it grosses me out." Oriana objected.

"Don't act like you and my little brother don't ever get it on. From what my mom says you are over at the house quite frequently." Liz called her out.

"Chord and I have a healthy sexual relationship if you must know." Oriana replied smugly.

"I'm pretty sure that Chord has a healthy sexual relationship with himself too, if nobody else has noticed the boy is kinda into himself." Calleigh pointed out.

"Chord has always been a little self centered. If he wasn't then we would worry about him." Rachel said dismissing her concern.

"All I know is he is a bad influence on my boyfriend and yet those two are practically married." Calleigh joked.

"Fred and Wilma are about as tight as Chuck and Wyatt are. There is nothing you can do to separate them even though it would be for the greater good." Liz pointed out to her.

"No one can be as bad as Chris and Hank are together, I swear once those two put their heads together bad things tend to happen." Rachel announced.

"Are boys are pretty close they don't even have to use words to communicate." Bianca agreed with her cousin.

"B, just do me a favor and get drunk off your ass." Maria ordered her sister. "O, I have tab open go get more shots."

"Why me?" Oriana asked her voice coming out as a whine.

"Because I asked you to." Maria replied it wasn't hard to tell that she was a mother. She stared her down until she did what she had asked her to.

"Maria, you don't have to do that I do have money." Bianca argued. She shivered a little at how much Maria had just acted like their mother.

"Nonsense, it's not everyday that my favorite little sister gets married." Maria replied dismissively.

"You better not let O hear you say that she is under the impression that she is your favorite sister." Bianca replied. She and Maria really were close though.

"It was you and me against mom and dad for a long time before she came into the picture." Maria joked wrapping her arm around her sister's shoulders.

"Really Maria, don't let Oriana hear you say that she gets jealous pretty easily." Rachel advised her.

"I'm not scared of that little shit I used to change her diapers." Maria joked.

"I so wish that I had sisters." Mel said and they all got a good laugh out of that. That poor thing had got stuck with both Wyatt and Chris.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is the first chapter of the new episode, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I Know that there is still a lot of fluff in there but it won't all be like that. Until next time please review.


	2. Tying The Knot

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

Song list: Bless the Broken Road- Rascal Flats, Simple Man- Lynryd Skynyrd, I loved her First- Heartland, and Belongs to You- Emerson Drive.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Tying The Knot<p>

Lyn flopped down on the bed next to her middle daughter and she gently kissed her on her forehead. Bianca groaned when she opened her eyes and saw her mother in bed with her. "Good morning, baby." Lyn said kissing her cheek.

Bianca rubbed the sleep out of her eyes using her knuckles. "Morning, mom," she replied stretching out her arms above her head.

"How do you feel?" Lyn asked her since she had been feeling no pain when they finally came dragging in the house.

"I feel fine I've drank a lot more than what I drank last night before. The room isn't even spinning this morning so I think that I'll be fine." Bianca answered her.

"Good, that means you won't still be drunk at your own wedding." Lyn joked with her.

"I can't make any promises when it comes to my groom though." Bianca joked right back.

"He should be fine." Lyn said hopefully. She would personally break her foot off in Henry's ass if he were hungover.

"I don't know Sean was with them." Bianca pointed out to her.

"God help the world, Sean Hoyt is beyond help." Lyn shook her head.

"You've got that fucking shit right." Bianca scoffed.

Lyn took a moment to just look at her daughter. She had turned into an amazing beautiful woman on her almost over night. She caught herself wondering just where her little girl had gone.

"_Mom, can I talk to you about something?" a fifteen-year-old Bianca asked her mother. _

"_You can talk to me about anything, B, you know that." Lyn replied. _

"_Well, let's say that there is this boy." Bianca began. _

"_So this is about a boy?" Lyn asked her daughter knowingly. She couldn't help the grin that came to her face. _

"_Yes, this is about a boy." Bianca replied rolling her eyes. She didn't know what her mom found so damn amusing. _

"_What about this boy?" Lyn asked getting serious. _

"_I really like him and I don't think he knows that I exist. No matter what I do I can't get him to notice me." Bianca said sounding frustrated. _

"_Men are blind like that sometimes, it took your father a long time to figure out that I was flirting with him. Sometimes the woman has to be the one to take the lead. There is no shame in going after what you want." Lyn explained to her. _

"_If I were more like Maria I wouldn't have this problem. Every boy in the room turns to look at her when she walks in." Bianca grumbled. _

_Lyn took her daughter's face and cupped it in her hands. "Baby, you are every bit as attractive as your sister and you have qualities that she doesn't. Any boy would be lucky to have you and if he can't see that then it is his loss." _

"_Thanks, mom, that actually made me feel better." Bianca replied with a smile. _

"_That's what mommy's here for." Lyn told her. _

"_Aw, mom, you've really got to stop with the damn mommy comments." Bianca groaned. _

"Mom," Bianca said trying to get Lyn's attention. "Mom," she tried again snapping her fingers. "Lynette Anastasia," she finally got her mother's attention with that one.

"Yes, Bianca Lyn." Lyn said finally paying attention to her daughter.

"Don't think I'm being stupid, but I have to ask you a question." Bianca began timidly.

"B, you can ask me anything and I won't think you're stupid." Lyn assured her.

"How did you know that dad was the one?" Bianca asked her. She wasn't having second thoughts or anything she was just curious.

"There is no man on the face of the earth who can make me laugh or piss me off the way that Francis Xavier Hoyt does. Like it or not the moment I set eyes on your father I was hooked. He has this way of making me feel like I'm the only woman on the planet." Lyn said hoping that she had answered her question.

"B, if you're having second thoughts tell me now so I can put you on a plane or something." Frank said from the doorway.

"Dad, I'm not having second thoughts, I know that I want to be married to Hank." Bianca said rolling her eyes at him.

"Maybe I'm having second thoughts about giving you away." Frank pointed out to her.

"Dad, I love you, but you are fucking retarded sometimes." Bianca sighed shaking her head at him.

"What are you going to do with yourself with the time you have this morning?" Lyn asked her.

"Well, if I can get you two out of here I'm going to get dressed so I can go for a run from there we'll just have to see." Bianca replied.

"Come on, B, that is no fun, we have to do something spectacular this morning." Oriana whined. She and Maria both crawled into bed with their sister.

"Mom, can't you get these two out of my room?" Bianca asked plaintively.

"Sorry, it's their right as your sisters to torture you one last time before you get married. I had to go through it too." Lyn said shrugging in response.

"Speaking of sisters, do you know if Donnie is coming?" Bianca asked her mother.

"Your guess is as good as mine on that one. I haven't heard from that brat in months, so there is no telling where that kid is, hell we'll probably be lucky is she isn't in jail." Lyn replied.

"I wish you wouldn't refer to her as a kid she is three months older than I am." Maria objected.

"Ok, for real, B, we have to do something totally epic this morning." Oriana whined.

"I'm not going shopping so you can forget that now." Bianca told her.

"Let's wake up Chase and force him to have breakfast with us in the living room like we used to do when we were little." Maria suggested.

"I like the sound of that." Bianca agreed. This all seemed so normal to her and she had to admit that it was nice.

* * *

><p>"Look who's up, I didn't expect you to grace us with your presence for at least another hour." Big Henry ribbed his son when he walked into the kitchen.<p>

"I used to have a drinking problem as a result alcohol doesn't effect me the way that it does normal people." Hank explained to his father like he should have thought of that.

"You two will not get into a fight this morning, you are going to let me enjoy my last few hours of having him as my baby." Paige warned them with a glare that they both knew better than to argue with.

"Mom, I'm always going to be your baby no matter what, getting married isn't going to change anything." Hank promised her kissing her cheek.

"You look deliriously happy at the moment." Henry told his son.

"I am very happy." Hank agreed with a smile. Henry could still remember a time when he thought his son would never smile again.

_Hank was sitting on the couch his eyes were glazed over and from the numerous beer bottles littering the coffee table it wasn't hard to tell that he was drunk. Henry felt a sharp pain in his heart when he saw his son looking like that. He just didn't know what to do about him anymore. That kid had been through more pain than most people went through in a lifetime, but that didn't make what he was doing ok. _

"_Did you want to talk about something, Hank?" Henry asked his son hoping that he would get him talking about his feelings. _

"_I can't think of a thing that I want to talk about, dad, but thanks for the offer." Hank replied sharply. _

"_The drinking is not helping you one little bit, so I was thinking that maybe you would want to rethink things." Henry suggested to him. _

"_I don't want to rethink anything. Drinking is the only damn thing that makes me numb so I can't feel anymore, I hate to break it to you, but I buried my wife and that filled up my pain quota for the next ten years." Hank spit out at him._

"_Son, I just want you to be happy, you don't even smile or laugh anymore." Henry reasoned with him. _

"_I don't have anything to smile or laugh about. My wife is gone and that is never going to be ok with me." Hank said narrowing his eyes. _

_Henry felt stubborn tears fill up his eyes. "I know that it hurts, son, I know that you're in so much pain right now, but I don't want to lose you too. You might not be able to see it, but the rest of us can. You need to think about what it would do to your mom and your sisters if you manage to kill yourself with your drinking." He said his voice breaking at the end. _

"_Maybe that's what I want, then I wouldn't have to go around feeling like this and I could be with her again." Hank yelled at him. _

"_You really don't know what you're saying, Hank. I know that it might not seem like it now, but there is someone else out there for you, you just have to give yourself time to heal before you go looking." Henry was damn near pleading with him. _

"_I don't want to talk about this now, if you would like to enjoy my company you may sit and watch TV with me, but I don't want to talk at all." Hank explained more calmly than he felt like. _

"_Fine, if that is what it takes to spend time with you, I'll do it." Henry agreed sitting down next to him. "Do you have another beer?" he asked. _

_Hank reached down in the cooler that he kept next to the couch and pulled out two beers. "Here you go, dad." He said handing Henry his beer. _

"_Thanks," Henry said trying hard not to let his son see the tears in his eyes. _

"Henry, where did you just go on us?" Paige asked her husband pulling him out of his stupor.

Henry shook his head to clear the cobwebs out of his brain. "I was just thinking, it was no big deal." He replied like it was nothing. "So it's the big day, are you nervous?" he asked his son in a light tone.

"Nope, I am cool, calm, and collected. I know if B were going to call things off she would have done it by now." Hank replied it was sad that he knew her so well.

"How did you plan on spending your morning?" Paige asked her son.

"The guys and I are going to go play a little baseball. That will give us plenty of time to get back here and get ready." Hank informed her.

"Don't you get your ass all banged up, I'm thinking that your bride won't be very happy if you show up to your wedding covered in bruises." Henry advised his son.

"B can't talk about anyone having bruises with the way she gets banged up all of the time." Hank replied dismissive of his father's warning.

"But that's ok because B is the one doing it. You should know the way her mind works by now." Chris advised his cousin coming into the kitchen.

"Chris, you sound pretty rough this morning." Henry told his nephew.

"My girlfriend's little brother was feeding us shots of Everclear last night. That might have something to do with it." Chris replied with a laugh.

"I'm not even sure how we got Sean in the car last night." Hank said.

"I'm not even sure of that myself, I think Tyler wrangled his ass in there." Chris shrugged.

"You ready to head out man?" Hank asked him.

"Yeah, we can go whenever you're ready, I think Wyatt and Chuck are already waiting for us. You know how those two get when sports are involved." Chris shook his head. His brother and Chuck were like a couple of little kids sometimes.

"Am I going to have to come down there and supervise?" Paige asked. She knew how competitive those boys were when they wanted to be.

"No, mom, we promise that we won't get into any fist fights with each other." Hank swore to her.

* * *

><p>"You about ready to start getting dressed?" Maria asked poking her head into her sister's room.<p>

Bianca's hair was wet from the shower that she had just taken and she was wearing a robe. "I'm a big girl, Maria, I don't need your help to get dressed." Maria was glad to see that she was happy there was a point in time when she thought she would never be.

_Maria walked in to the dungeon that was otherwise known as Bianca's room. Even though it was the middle of the day it was still dark as night in here because of the blackout curtains that she had on the windows. This was getting to be a little bit much she knew that her younger sister was in pain, but someone had to draw a line somewhere and it might as well be her. _

_Maria walked to the bed and ripped the covers off her sister after she threw the curtains open. "Come on, B, it's time to get up." She said shaking her roughly. _

"_Close the curtains and get out of here, I'm not ready to get up." Bianca grumbled throwing her arm over her eyes. The light was killing her at the moment. _

"_No, it's time to get up, it is five in the afternoon, you have been sleeping since I left for work this morning." Maria told her pulling her into a sitting position. _

"_I've been sleeping because I'm tired." Bianca reasoned with her. _

"_You've been sleeping because you're drunk and I suspect that you still are right now. B, I know that everyone handles the grieving process differently, but this is getting to be ridiculous. The only thing you do anymore is drink." Maria lectured her. _

"_Maria, just let it go." Bianca begged her. _

"_No, I won't let it go. I already lost one sister I won't lose another. Your drinking is going to get you killed one day." Maria yelled at her. _

"_It's easy for you to stand there and judge me, at least you have Tyler to help you through this, I don't have anyone. The only person I want to go to for comfort is the one person that I can't bring myself to face. So if I have to drink a little bit to help me out that is just the way that it has to be." Bianca yelled back at her. _

"_What are you talking about right now?" Maria asked her sounding confused. _

"_I'm talking about how I realized too late just how much Hank means to me and now I can't even face him to tell him that." Bianca explained to her. _

"_Sweetie, I'm sure that he would talk to you if you would just reach out to him." Maria reasoned with her. _

"_I can't talk to him, I got his wife killed. There is no way that he is ever going to want to see me again." Bianca replied like she should have thought of that. _

"_You won't know unless you try." Maria said encouraging her. _

"_Look, I don't want to talk about this anymore. So unless you have something important you need to tell me I would like you to leave." Bianca said pointing to the door. _

"_Fine, I'm going now, but don't think that you and I aren't going to talk about this more later." Maria warned her before walking out the door. _

"Tough shit, you've got both of us whether you want us or not. It is our job to make things less stressful on you right now." Rachel said coming into the room and pulling Maria out of her thoughts.

"If you want to make things less stressful on me you guys can stop staring at me like I'm going to bolt at any second." Bianca complained.

"B, we know that you aren't going anywhere. We're just trying to help you out right now, so I wish you would let us." Maria tried reasoning with her sister.

"Ok, you two can help me get ready, I don't think I'll be able to get into that damn dress by myself anyway." Bianca relented. She thought that she would give being reasonable a try for a change.

"I'll take hair and you can have makeup." Rachel said to Maria.

"I can do my own hair." Bianca protested.

"Mom says that it has to be down and she doesn't want you to argue with her about it." Maria informed her.

"Shouldn't you be getting Lyn ready?" Bianca asked her.

"Oriana and Lyn are enjoying their time getting ready together and I'm not going to interrupt that, besides like I told you last night you're my favorite little sister and I want to help you." Maria replied.

Paige orbed into her mother's room at that moment. "I thought you would like to know that I'm reasonably sure that no demons are going to be attacking today and I brought you something." She said tossing Bianca a flask.

Bianca caught it with a grateful smile. "Have you been up all night?" she asked her taking a drink out of the flask.

"We took it in shifts and I think that we have things cleaned out enough for this to go off without a hitch." Paige explained to her.

"You didn't have to do this for me." Bianca said she was touched that her daughter had done such a thing.

"Yes I did, you're my mom and I want you to be happy." Paige replied like she should have thought of that.

"You have just saved my life with the whiskey, you didn't have to do anything else." Bianca said handing her the flask back.

"Paige, mom will kick your ass if she finds out that you are giving her whiskey." Maria pointed out to her niece.

"I really can't say that I'm scared. At any rate I should probably go back to the manor and get dressed." Paige replied.

Bianca went to her daughter and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks for stopping by, baby, I'm really glad I got a chance to see you before things get crazy."

"B, the girls are here. You want me to send them up?" Lyn called up the stairs.

"Yeah," Bianca called back.

"And that is my cue to go." Paige said orbing out on the spot.

"I worry about that girl sometimes." Rachel said shaking her head.

"I don't, she's the smart one, if I could leave right now I would." Bianca replied only to get withering looks from her sister and cousin.

* * *

><p>"Hey, do you need any help?" Victor asked his grandson sticking his head in his room.<p>

"Actually, grandpa, I just got out of the shower and I'm getting ready to get dressed right now." Henry replied. His hair was still damp from the shower.

"I see that you shaved." Victor observed.

Henry had left just the lightest dusting of hair on his face. It was just enough to make him look rugged and a little older. "Yeah, I figured I would get rid of the small animal on my face so I didn't catch hell for it." He responded.

"I can't believe you're old enough to shave much less be getting married." Victor mused he could still remember the first time that he had laid eyes on that kid.

"_Knock, knock," Victor said knocking on the doorjamb of Paige's hospital room. She was holding a little blue bundle in her arms and to him she had never looked more like her mother. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" he asked. _

_Paige smiled up at him. "Of course not, come on in." she replied cheerfully. She was a little shocked to see him there though. "Would you like to meet you grandson?" she asked him. _

"_Sure," Victor was smiling from ear to ear. _

_Paige handed him the baby. "Victor I would like for you to meet Henry Victor Matthews Halliwell Jr." she said beaming with pride. _

"_Paige, are you sure?" Victor asked her. He couldn't help being touched by her gesture though. _

"_I'm positive, you never had any boys of your own and you have been more of a father to me than Sam has. I thought it was only fitting that your name be his middle name." Paige explained to him. _

"_Paige, I'm honored and I promise you I will never treat him any differently than I do Wyatt and Chris." Victor swore to her. _

"_I know that, you don't treat me any differently than you do your own girls so I knew that you would be good to him." Paige replied. _

_Victor looked down at the little bundle in his arms. He was amazed by how much the boy looked like his former wife. "Hey there, Slugger, I'm your grandpa, you and I are going to have so much fun together." He told him before kissing the top of his head gently. _

"Where'd you just go on me, grandpa?" Henry asked him he had slipped into his suit pants in the time that Victor had been thinking.

"I was just thinking about the first time that I ever laid eyes on you. You and I became buddies the first time that I held you in my arms." Victor replied.

"Grandpa, you were great growing up, if I wasn't for the fact that I know you're not really my grandpa I wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. You have always treated me the same way you treat Wyatt, Chris, and Coop. I know that I don't have to say this, but thank you for all the talks that we've had they have always helped me out a lot." Henry said speaking from his heart.

"I want you to listen to me, you are my grandson in every way that matters. You see that I'm here right now and Sam isn't that should tell you something." Victor reasoned with him.

"Grandpa, I know that I was just thanking you for everything that you didn't have to do." Henry replied.

"I did though, I didn't have any other choice one look at you and I knew that I couldn't help loving you unconditionally." Victor smirked at him.

"We sound like a couple of girls right now." Henry joked.

"Hey, talking is what we do." Victor said throwing his hands up in a sign of surrender. Henry only laughed and shook his head at him in response.

* * *

><p>"Jeb, I'm begging you right now, please put your shoes on." Jack pleaded with his son. He had him mostly dressed the only thing missing were his shoes and he was pretty much refusing to put those on.<p>

"I don't want to, they hurt my feet." Jeremiah complained.

"I know they do, buddy, but you only have to wear them for a little while I promise." Jack tried to reason with him.

"Jackie, it doesn't sound like you're being very successful in getting your son to listen to you right now." Piper said coming into the living room where they were.

"No matter what I do I can't get this kid to put these shoes on." Jack informed her.

"Bubby, you need to put your shoes on." Piper told him.

"Grandma, they make my feet hurt." Jeremiah said again he really didn't like wearing those damn dress shoes.

"Do you want to make Uncle Hank happy?" Piper asked him.

"Yes," Jeremiah answered brightly he loved his Uncle Hank.

"Ok, if you put your shoes on that would make him very happy." Piper said she knew how to get the little boy to do what she wanted him to do.

"Ok, I'll put my shoes on." Jeremiah agreed happily.

"Why is it that I'm the only one who can't get that kid to do what I want him to do?" Jack asked throwing his hands up in the air.

"He knows that you're a big teddy bear, honey, you really don't ever make him mind." Piper pointed out to him.

"I do," Jack objected.

"Jackie, Paige makes him mind more than you do she actually put him in time out once and that is something for her she thinks everything he does is hilarious." Piper said patting him on the shoulder as she walked out to finish getting ready.

"I'm being mocked by my own mother I don't know what to do." Jack said shaking his head to himself. He figured he better get his son's shoes on before he changed his mind.

* * *

><p>"Wow, B, you look really good." Chris said when he stepped into his best friend's room and saw her in her wedding dress.<p>

"Thanks, Chris," Bianca replied with a warm smile. Her dress was strapless with a blue satin sash that went around the bust. It was inlaid with beads on the bust and the train.

"I guess you're wondering what I'm doing here." Chris said clearing his throat.

"With you I know better than to wonder because I might not like the answer." Bianca chuckled when she saw the face that he made.

"I was just coming to log some quality best friend time before you get married." Chris told her seriously.

"Look just because I'm going to be his wife doesn't mean I'm going to stop being your best friend." Bianca pointed out to him.

"I know that, Henry told me the same thing. I guess I just never thought that I would be losing both my best friends at once." Chris replied lamely. Those two had got into some shit together when they were growing up.

"_Chris, I really wish you would tell me why you have been frowning all afternoon." Bianca told her friend. He was lying with his long legs stretched out across her bed. _

"_It's nothing, B," Chris said waving his hand in a dismissive manner. _

"_It's obviously something or you wouldn't look like you're pissed off." Bianca called him on his bullshit. _

"_And I'm not going to tell you because it will only piss you off." Chris replied. _

"_Well, you're pissing me off by no telling me, so I don't think you can do anymore damage." Bianca told him brightly. _

"_You ditched me at lunch today for Steve." Chris informed her. _

"_Chris, he's my boyfriend I have to sit with him at lunch sometimes or he feels neglected." Bianca explained to him. _

"_Steve is a jerk who only wants one thing from you and once he gets it he is going to hurt you." Chris professed solemnly. _

"_He is not he loves me and I love him. I don't say anything about you and Julie." Bianca countered. _

"_No man is ever going to be good enough for my best friend. And it just so happens that I know for a fact that you can't stand Julie." Chris said calling her on previous statement. _

"_Chris, I don't need you to try to be my big brother it would never work out I'm older than you. I don't like Julie because she treats you like crap and I happen to think that Rachel would be better for you. I however keep my mouth shut and I would like it if you would do the same." Bianca replied with a strained smile on her face. _

"_B, I just worry about you I don't want to see you get hurt." Chris said with a sigh. _

"_I won't, I'm a big girl, Chris, I know what I'm doing." Bianca assured him punching him affectionately on the arm. _

"Chris, you're not losing either one of us we're both still our own people. I don't know where you get ridiculous ideas like that." Bianca said rolling her eyes at him.

"I don't know I just feel insecure sometimes and if you haven't noticed it's your and Hank's job to make sure I'm less crazy." Chris replied with a grin.

"That's a big job for Hank considering he is half crazy too." Bianca chuckled.

"Speaking of Hank there is another reason why I'm here." Chris said pulling a folded up piece of paper out of his pocket and handing it to her. "Your fiancé wanted you to know that he is thinking about you right now."

Bianca glanced at the piece of paper and smiled when she saw the message. "Tell him that I love him too." She said looking up at him.

"Of course I'll tell him, because I'm your little messenger boy." Chris spit out sarcastically.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell, I love you but you need to leave." Lyn said from the doorway.

"Why Aunt Lyn? It wasn't like me and B were doing anything wrong." Chris mock protested he had used that line many times in the past.

"Well, I need to know that you guys aren't going to be late and the only way for me to make sure of that is to send you back over there to supervise them." Lyn pointed out to him.

"Alright, I can take a hint I'm going." Chris grumbled before orbing out.

Lyn looked at her daughter with tears shining in her eyes. "Oh, Bianca Lyn, you look beautiful I knew that there was a feminine woman in there somewhere." She gushed. She had seen the dress when her daughter tried it on but she looked even more stunning in it now. The way her long dark hair flowed down her back in curls made it look even better.

"Mom, if you could refrain from crying that would be great." Bianca told her in mock seriousness.

"You're kidding yourself if you think I'm not going to cry. I never thought I would see the day that you got married. Truthfully I didn't think that there was anyone out there who was man enough to handle you." Lyn replied.

"For a while there neither did I and then Hank and I found our way back to each other." Bianca smiled thinking about her fiancé he put up with a lot from her and that was how she knew that he loved her.

"I just hope that boy knows how lucky he is." Frank said from the doorway. He was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and a black tie. He had an orange rose with a red tip pinned to his lapel.

"Trust me, dad, he knows and I know how lucky I am to have him." Bianca assured him.

"I'm going to go check on Gus so you two can have a minute alone." Lyn said kissing her daughter on the cheek before she left.

"B, when did you turn into a woman on me?" Frank asked her casually.

"I have been for a long time." Bianca replied not knowing what else to say.

"I know you have, but I don't think I realized until this moment that you're not a baby anymore." Frank said he was already misty eyed. "My God, I don't think I ever realized how much you look like me before now."

"Please, like you didn't know where my good looks and charm came from." Bianca joked with him.

"I just want you to know how much I love you and I wish I would have had more time to treat you like a princess." Frank told her.

"Daddy, I never let you treat me like a princess I was always your Frank Jr. and I always will be. I think we both know that I'm a little too much like you to want to be taken care of by anyone." Bianca reasoned with him.

"Bianca Lyn Hoyt, I haven't ever told you this, but you are one of the best things that I have ever done." Frank spoke sincerely.

Bianca went to her father and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You have been the best dad that a girl could ask for and I don't say that nearly as often as I should."

"I love you." Frank said a tear slipping down his cheek.

"I love you too, daddy." Bianca replied.

* * *

><p>"Damn it, I don't know why I can't get this fucking thing on." Henry cussed as he tried to pin an orange rose on his lapel.<p>

"Did you need a little bit of help with that?" Patty asked her brother with a chuckle.

Henry brought his eyes up to meet his sister's. "Shouldn't you be gone by now?" he asked her.

"I'm getting ready to leave but I wanted to see you before I left." Patty said taking the flower from him. She loved her big brother so much and he always looked out for her.

_A fifteen-year-old Patty made her way into the lunchroom of the high school. Out of nowhere she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders she smiled when she looked up to see her older brother standing there. _

"_How's your first day going?" Henry asked her with a grin on his face. _

"_It's going good, a lot better than I expected it to anyway." Patty replied. _

"_Where's your twin?" Henry asked he always got nervous when he didn't know where Carly was. _

"_She went to sit with the rest of the cheerleaders or something she totally ditched me." Patty told him. _

"_That's ok you can sit with me today." Henry said steering her over to where he sat. _

"_You don't have to do that." Patty protested. _

"_Of course I do I'm you big brother, it's my job to look out for you." Henry told like she should have thought of that. _

"You know that I'm always going to be your big brother, right?" Henry asked her once she got the flower pinned on him.

"I know that, there is no doubt in my mind about that." Patty replied.

"I just don't want you to think that I'm going to forget about you because that could never happen." Henry swore to her.

"Ok, now that I've got you all fixed up I should be going." Patty shot him a smiled before she orbed out.

"I swear it's just like her to orb out on the middle of a conversation." Henry muttered to himself, but he wasn't alone for long, shimmers rippled the air and they cleared to reveal Oriana.

"I know that I'm probably the last person that you expected to see here." Oriana said by way of greeting.

"No, this seems right in some way." Henry said with a sigh.

"I don't know why I came here." Oriana admitted.

"I think you do." Henry called her out.

"I just want you to be happy." Oriana told him.

"I am very happy." Henry assured her.

"Henry, I know that it isn't fair to do this to you now, but I want you to know that I'm not over you and I don't think I ever will be." Oriana was being honest.

"You'll get over me I promise, it took me a long time, but I finally got over you. I'm not saying it was easy and it took a whole lot of years and tears for it to happen, but it did and it'll happen for you too." Henry promised her.

"Hank, we were stupid we should have never gotten married." Oriana said laying it all out there.

"O, I owe you an apology for that. I should have never ask you to marry I couldn't give you my heart because it belonged to someone else and I couldn't take yours because deep down it wasn't what I wanted. So I'm sorry that I put you through that." Henry apologized.

"You don't have to apologize, I knew all along that there was no way you could ever love me as much as you love my sister. I guess I thought that I could love you enough for the both of us." Oriana mused with a shrug.

"O, I did love you and I want you to know that I was faithful to you the whole time we were married." Henry told her.

"I shouldn't have accused you of cheating on me. That was stupid on my part I knew that you wouldn't have done anything like that." Oriana gave a dry chuckle.

"You and I really made a mess of things back then, but everything turned out alright in the end." Henry said brightly.

"I'm giving you one warning, pal, you better take good care of my big sister or you will have to answer to me." Oriana cautioned him.

"You know I will." Henry promised her.

"That's all I ask." Oriana said hugging him. "Now, I better go before B has a heart attack." She said before she shimmered back out.

"You are a very popular guy today." Paige told her son from his doorway. She had Alan in her arms and he was dressed in a little tux.

"I know, how much of that did you hear?" Henry asked her in reply.

"I heard enough." Paige replied with a smile. "You look really handsome, baby."

Henry studied himself in his mirror he had his hair standing up in spikes and the light dusting of hair on his face looked really good. "Thanks, mom."

"You are going to make a great husband." Paige told him.

"I hope so," Henry replied.

"You're a great man, you are everything that your dad and I ever wanted in a son. I hope this one here turns out half as good as you did." Paige said reaching out to stroke his face with her free hand.

"I had great parents there to show me right from wrong." Henry leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"You always have been a charmer, I've never seen anyone able to talk their way out of trouble with your Aunt Piper like you can." Paige chuckled.

"Can I see Goose?" Henry asked holding out his arms for his little brother.

"Of course you can hold your little brother, he might spit up on you though." Paige warned him handing Alan over.

"Hey there, Goose, I've got to spend time with you while I still can, I'm not going to see you for two whole weeks." Henry cooed at the little boy in his arms. Alan reached up and grabbed a hold of his eyebrow. "Come on, man, I don't need you abusing me right now." he said laughing.

"He does the same thing to your dad all of the time. You're lucky that he can't get a hold of your dog tag chain right now or he would be going to town." Paige chuckled watching her two boys together.

"I can't believe you guys decided to hold a meeting and not invite me." Big Henry mock pouted stepping into the room.

"Come on, Al, let's give your daddy and your brother a second alone." Paige said taking Alan back from Hank.

"Son, I honestly don't know what to say to you right now." Henry admitted.

"You don't have to say anything, you could just stand there and it would be ok with me." Hank replied.

"I'm proud of you, Hank." Henry finally settled on.

"Thanks, dad, and before you turn into a big girl on me know that nothing is going to change I'm still going to be your son and I'm still going to be over here almost everyday." Hank assured him.

"I know that," Henry stated, "I can't believe you got your tie fixed by yourself, I would have thought that your hands would be shaking too much."

"I'm not nervous in the least little bit, that should probably say something about my sanity." Hank joked.

"Nobody thinks that you're sane, you're marrying B after all." Henry joked right back with him.

"Tyler asked me if I wanted him to arrange to have me kidnapped so I don't have to go through with it. I told him that he didn't need to do that." Hank laughed shaking his head.

"I worry about that boy sometimes." Henry said shaking his head.

" I think we all do." Hank agreed clapping his father on the back.

* * *

><p>"Frank Jr., it's about time." Frank said ducking into the room in the back of the church.<p>

"Good, I will be glad to get this over with." Bianca replied.

"B, you are just like my father when you want to be." Frank laughed.

"You told me that that wasn't a bad thing." Bianca said looking up at him with an innocent look.

"Don't you give me that innocent look, I invented that look." Frank told her with a smile.

Bianca was going to reply but the music started to play. "You ready for this?" she asked him.

"No, but you are and that is all that matters." Frank said offering him her arm.

"I love you, daddy." Bianca told him.

"I love you too." Frank replied willing back a wave of tears.

Bianca's breath caught in her throat when she saw Henry standing at the alter. Sure she had seen him in that tux the day he had it fitted but that hadn't done him justice.

Henry went weak in the knees when he saw Bianca she had never looked more beautiful. He was sure that if anyone asked him a question he wouldn't be able to answer because he was fairly certain that he had lost his ability to speak. He stepped down to meet her and Frank.

Frank placed Bianca's hand in Henry's. A look of understanding passed between the two of them that said she was his to take care of now.

"You look beautiful." Henry whispered in her ear and she blushed. Frank reluctantly took a step back.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the preacher asked to start the ceremony.

"Her mother and I do." Frank answered his voice breaking at the end.

Henry and Bianca listened to the preacher drone on and on, but neither of them was really paying attention to a word he said because they were too busy looking at each other. Finally he asked Henry to recite his vows.

Henry turned to Bianca and took both of her hands in his. "Bianca Lyn Hoyt, there was never any doubt in my mind that we would be standing here today, even with the numerous times you tried to make me stop loving you I knew that we would end up together. I'm not going to make you any promises about how I will take care of you because I know that you don't have it in you to let me. I instead promise to never fight for you but with you, to never walk in front of you but beside you, to never lead you but walk with you. Know that there is nothing you will ever be able to do to push me away or make me stop loving you, I'm just like a bad penny I'm always going to keep coming back. I can't think of anyone else that I want to be my partner in life. Since I have known what love is I have been in love with you. I promise that no matter what my love for you will never change but it will go stronger with each passing day. I love you now, always, and forever and much longer than that." He vowed by the end his voice broke and there were tears in his eyes.

Bianca was fighting off tears when she turned to Henry. "Henry Victor Halliwell Jr., you make loving me look like the easiest thing on the planet and I know that I make it much more difficult than it should be. You love me for all my faults and I know that they are numerous, but you love me enough that you don't expect me to change. And I love you too much to change for you because we would both end up resenting each other in the end. You are the first and only man that has said the words I love you to me and meant them. You treat me as an equal and not someone that you can control and to me that means more than you will ever know. I won't stand here and promise you that I will be the perfect wife because I don't know how, you know that I'm stubborn to a fault and can't admit when I'm wrong. It took me far too long to realize how much I love you and I know that I don't say it enough, but the depth of my love for you runs deep and I will love you until the last beat of my heart and even after that." She promised him.

Next the preacher asked for the rings and they had to get them from Jeremiah.

" I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you." Henry said as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you." Bianca recited slipping the ring on Henry's finger.

"By the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The preacher said.

Henry took Bianca in his arms and dipped her before his lips came crashing down on hers. Neither of them broke apart until the need to breathe took over and he stood her back up.

The preacher smiled at them. "It is my honor to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Henry Victor Halliwell Jr. what God has joined together let no man tear asunder." He announced.

"I don't know about you but I like the sound of that." Henry grinned at his new wife.

"I really like the sound of that too." Bianca agreed smiling back at him.

* * *

><p>At Voodoo Rachel was up on stage getting ready to make her toast. "My boyfriend being the gentleman that he is decided that I could go first, I never knew he was a coward." She said joking and she got the laughs that she expected. "Seriously, B I can honestly say that I never expected to be doing this for you but I always knew that if I did Hank would be the one by your side. No one else can put up with you the way that he does so you better do your best to keep him around. For real though guys, I wish you all the luck in the world." She said raising her glass.<p>

Chris stepped up now. "To say that this was a long time coming would be an understatement. I have never met two people better suited for each other than Hank and B. I used to think that I would never approve of any guy who B came dragging home. So B being her usual self had to prove me wrong by falling in love with my cousin. B, I have never seen anyone who makes you light up the way that Hank does. Hank, buddy old pal of mine, you are the only one that can handle that woman and you will do well to remember that. You guys know how much you both mean to me, you are my best friends. B, you and I got into more shit together growing up than I care to think about. And Hank, you have always been my partner in crime I know that it has always been you and me against the world, but it's you and her now. I just ask that you two take care of each other or I will put my foot up both your asses." He toasted them.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Hank, I see that look you have on your face right now and I warn you that you will not be happy if you do what I think you're going to do." Bianca warned her husband when it was time to cut the cake.

"I don't know what you're talking about right now." Henry replied with a grin on his face.

"Sure you don't." Bianca said giving him a withering look.

Henry took a whole piece of cake and smashed it in her face. "I guess that is what you were talking about." He commented.

Bianca retaliated by doing the same thing to him. "Now that's more like it."

"Come here you," Henry said pulling her into a kiss.

The song that they chose for their first dance couldn't have suited them any better if they tried.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

"How happy are you right now?" Bianca asked smiling up at Henry as he held her in his arms.

"How happy do you think I am?" Henry asked her in reply.

"I think you're pretty happy right now." Bianca replied.

"Pretty happy doesn't even begin to cover how I feel right now. Baby, I'm on cloud nine right now." Henry gave her the crooked grin that she loved so much.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

"I'm sorry that it took me so long to get my head out of my ass." Bianca apologized to him.

"B. Lyn, you have nothing to be sorry for we're together now and that is all that matters." Henry told her gazing down at her with nothing but love in his eyes.

_I think about the years I spent just passing through_

_I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_

_But you just smile and take my hand_

_You've been there you understand_

_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

"I didn't know that you had it in you to be so sensible." Bianca chuckled looking up at him with mirth shining in her brown eyes.

"I'm only this sensible when I get my way, you should know that by now." Henry joked his eyes lighting up from just looking at her.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

"Now that you mention it I'm pretty sure that you are mighty used to getting your way and being right all the time. I'll tell you what you can be right half the time if I can be right the other half." Bianca bargained with him.

"You act like we disagree so much, you and I are both right ninety percent of the time." Henry reminded her with a laugh.

_Now I'm just rolling home_

_Into my lover's arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

"Hank, I love you so much that it hurts right now." Bianca told him seriously.

"Now you know how I always feel about you, B." Henry replied.

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you. _

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, B, are you going to properly introduce me to your husband?" a dark headed woman asked coming over to where Henry and Bianca were standing talking to Chris and Rachel.

"Donnie, what are you doing here?" Bianca asked with a look of disbelief on her face.

"It's not every day that my niece gets married and with it being you I had to make sure that hell hasn't froze over." Donnie joked with her niece. She was Lyn's much younger sister.

"Hank, you remember Donnie don't you?" Bianca asked Henry.

"Like she's been gone long enough for me to forget her. My memory isn't as bad as hers is." Henry joked he really liked Donnie.

"You will be sure to take care of her won't you?" Donnie asked him.

"We both know that she won't let me, but I'll take care of her as much as she will allow me to." Henry promised.

"Rach, how long do you think it will be until Troy blows his top?" Chris asked his girlfriend.

"I don't think he's seen her yet, so we might still be good." Rachel replied with a shrug.

"That is very cute I can't believe you two talk about me that way." Donnie said glaring at them both.

"They're not talking about you, they are only speaking the truth." Bianca pointed out to her.

"You of all people are supposed to be on my side with that one." Donnie protested.

"Donnie, you're kinda the only woman who has ever been able to break Troy Shane's heart and that's all I'm going to say about that." Henry reminded her.

"And to think I used to like you four and then you started talking to me like this." Donnie said in mock indignation.

"Does this mean that you'll go torture Wyatt, Liz, Tyler, and Maria instead?" Rachel asked her hopefully.

"I will go wherever keeps me far away from Lyn." Donnie replied.

"You might want to get away from us then, we're the ones who get accused of being up to something." Chris said keeping a straight face.

"I guess I'll go talk to the people who are my age then." Donnie said walking away from them.

"We are all assholes." Bianca said chuckling.

"We had to get rid of her somehow." Henry said throwing his hands up in the air.

"We are pretty mean when we want to be though." Rachel agreed with a smirk.

"You had better go find your mom and dance with her." Bianca told her husband.

"I know I'll get to it in a minute. Right now I'm keeping an eye on Chris to make sure that he isn't going to do anything to embarrass me." Henry said looking at his cousin pointedly.

"Hello, you are my partner in crime, I can't come up with any good ideas without you. Besides that I think we both know that your wife would kill me if I did anything." Chris scoffed at him.

"I wouldn't kill you I would just hurt you, you know that you are safe for now because of Paige. Speaking of that girl I better go make sure that she isn't up to anything." Bianca said looking around worriedly for her daughter. She didn't trust her to behave herself.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I'll say this for them I don't think I've ever seen either one of them happier." Paige said to Lyn.

"I know that I haven't and they are good for each other. He keeps her from doing stupid shit that will get her killed." Lyn agreed.

"She keeps him sane so I would say that it is an even trade." Henry Sr. chimed in.

"They are both a pain in the ass when they want to be and they want to be quite often." Frank spoke up.

"At least they aren't as absorbed in each other as my son and his wife are." Piper said. No one should be as bad as Wyatt and Liz were with each other.

"I might have known that you guys would be over here talking about us." Hank said when he and Bianca walked over to them.

"We didn't say anything that wasn't true." Paige smiled at him.

"Which means that they have a lot to talk about with you two." Leo joked with them.

"Well, at least they can't say that I was a stripper and that is more than I can say for my husband." Bianca knew that she was going to get him good with that one.

"Wife, I have no idea what you're talking about right now." Hank denied but he was blushing.

"Henry Victor," Phoebe said looking at her nephew with a grin on her face.

"Mom, would you like to dance?" Hank asked so he could get away from his aunts.

"I would love to dance." Paige said taking his offered hand.

_Mama told me when I was young_

_Come sit beside me, my only son_

_And listen closely to what I say_

_And if you do this it'll help you some sunny day_

_Oh, take your time don't live too fast_

_Troubles will come and they will pass_

_Go find a woman you'll find love_

_And don't forget son there is someone up above_

"Baby, are you happy right now?" Paige asked looking up at her son as they danced.

"Mom, I'm so happy right now that it should be illegal." Henry replied.

"I have to say that you picked the right song." Paige told him.

"Aunt Phoebe told me that I had no choice, that this fit you and me perfectly." Henry said with a chuckle.

_And be a simple kind of man_

_Be something you love and understand_

_Baby be a simple kind of man_

_Oh, won't you do this for me son if you can?_

_Forget your lust for the rich man's gold_

_All that you need is in your soul_

_And you can do this, oh baby, if you try_

_All that I want for you my son is to be satisfied_

"That sounds like something that your Aunt Phoebe would do." Paige agreed with a laugh of her own.

"Trust me that woman put us through hell, but everything turned out really nice so I'm not going to complain too much." Henry replied. He was really happy with how nice everything looked.

"I know that I've probably already told you this today, but you look really handsome." Paige told him tearing up.

_And be a simple kind of man_

_Be something you love and understand_

_Baby be a simple kind of man_

_Oh, won't you do this for me son if you can? Oh yes, I will_

_Boy, don't you worry you'll find yourself_

_Follow your heart and nothing else_

_And you can do this, oh baby, if you try_

_All that I want for you my son is to be satisfied_

Henry wiped away his mother's tears with the pad of his thumb. "I'm always going to be your little boy mom, I'm just married now."

"I know that, this day just came faster than I thought it would." Paige replied trying to get her emotions under control.

"Mom, after everything that happened I didn't ever think that I would be this happy again." Henry admitted to her.

_And be a simple kind of man_

_Be something you love and understand_

_Baby be a simple kind of man_

_Oh, won't you do this for me son if you can?_

"If anybody in this world deserves to be happy it's you and B. I'm glad that you two found each other. It's apparent from the way that you two look at each other that you're in love." Paige told him. She really was happy for him it just hurt to let him go. The first time hadn't been this bad because he had still been living at home.

"I'm just glad that she trusts me enough to let her walls down around me. It took me a long time to get her to be able to do that." Henry replied.

"Honey, we all knew that if anyone would be able to get through to her it would be you." Paige said.

_Baby be a simple, be a simple man_

_Be something you love and understand_

_Baby be a simple kind of man_

"Now what is this I hear about you being a stripper?" Paige asked him.

"I rather not get into that right now, mom." Henry answered her with a blush.

"I'll let it go for now, but don't you think that this is over." Paige said kissing him the cheek.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I do believe that you owe me a dance." Frank told Bianca taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

"Don't worry, daddy, I didn't forget about you." Bianca assured him as the music started to play.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way_

_Lost in the moment and each other's face_

_So much in love, you're alone in this place_

_Like there's nobody else in the world_

_I was enough for her not long ago_

_I was her number one, she told me so_

_And she still means the world to me, just so you know_

_So be careful when you hold my girl_

"I hope not, you and I have always had a special bond." Frank told her.

"You call me Frank Jr. for a reason, I am more like you than either one of us realize." Bianca agreed with him.

_Time changes everything, life must go on_

_And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

_But I loved her first, I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But it's still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

"I can still remember when you were a little girl and you were dancing on the tops of my feet." Frank chuckled.

"Let's get real, dad, that was never my style. I was more the type to help you plan a demon hunt." Bianca corrected him.

"I wondered how you got so damn good at what you do." Frank smiled at her.

_How could that beautiful woman with you_

_Be the same freckle face kid that I knew_

_The one that I read all those fairytales to_

_And tucked into bed all those nights_

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her_

_It was only a matter of time_

"I learned from the best." Bianca told him with a smile of her own.

"This hurt bad with Maria, I didn't think it would hurt as bad with you. I thought that I had my emotions under control." Frank admitted honestly.

"I'll always love you no matter what." Bianca assured him.

_I loved her first, I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But it's still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

"I know that, I'm used not use to having to share you. You're not my little girl anymore, you're Hank's wife now." Frank reasoned with her.

"Like I told you before I haven't been a little girl in a long time. I know this has to be harder on you because of how long I spent isolating myself from you and I am more sorry for that than you will ever know." Bianca said taking the blame for the way he was feeling.

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_Someday you might know what I'm going through_

_When a miracle smiles up at you_

_I loved her first_

"Let's not worry about that now, we have the rest of our lives to make up for it." Frank said kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you, daddy." Bianca told him.

"I love you too, Frank Jr." Frank replied.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Troy was standing talking to Chord. "Holy shit, little brother, I didn't think she would actually show up." He was of course referring to Donnie.

"After all this time you're still scared of her?" Chord asked his brother.

"I'm not scared of her, she is just the only woman who has ever made me realize that I'm human." Troy said. Before Donnie he had thought that he was some type of god to women she had knocked the wind out of sails pretty quickly.

"You're not over her." Chord accused his older brother.

"Oh, please, of course I'm over her I have Val now. She is just my Waterloo, she is the only woman who has ever beat me at my own game and I don't know how to deal with her." Troy admitted to him.

"Oh, God, I should have known had I come over here you two would be talking about my aunt." Maria said falling into easy conversation with the pair.

"Maria, you really don't understand." Troy said incredulously.

"I understand just fine, she shook your confidence and now you don't know how to talk to her." Maria said. She was very perceptive when she wanted to be.

"Maybe she does understand, bro." Chord couldn't help chuckling.

"You wouldn't find this so funny if we were talking about you and Prue right now." Troy countered.

"No, it would still be pretty funny, because I did to Prue what Donnie did to you." Chord doubled over laughing.

"Don't laugh at your brother it's not nice." Maria scolded him but she was laughing too.

"You two are both really supportive." Troy spit out at them sarcastically.

"I know that you guys didn't start making fun of Troy without me." Liz said coming over to the group.

"I'm so glad that this is so amusing for you guys. I have no idea what I'm going to do." Troy said with a sigh.

"Try taking a deep breath, it's going to be fine. I'm pretty sure that she hasn't even thought about talking to you." Maria assured him.

"That's really reassuring, Sophia." Troy said glaring at her.

"Troy, don't make me have to get Tyler to kick your ass. I would do it myself but I'm pregnant." Maria said glaring back at him.

"Behave yourselves children." Liz teased them.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Donnie, when did you get back in town?" Lyn asked her sister when she had finally worked up the courage to talk to her.

"Early this morning, I would have been here sooner but I got a little hung up in Vegas." Donnie replied.

"Don't want to know so I'm not going to ask." Lyn replied. Donnie was just like another kid to her.

"Lyn, I was wondering…" Donnie began but her sister cut her off.

"Of course you can stay at the house, I know that you and mom will kill each other if you have to be together for too long." Lyn answered her before she could even ask.

"That's why you're my favorite sister, Lyn." Donnie said hugging her.

"Donnie, I'm the only one who will put up with your shit, let's not kid ourselves here." Lyn said rolling her eyes.

"Well that too, come on, Lyn, you can't still be mad at me." Donnie said her voice coming out as a whine.

"I was never mad at you, Donnie, I'm just hoping that you've had time to grow up a little bit." Lyn really didn't want to deal with any of her juvenile bullshit.

"I shouldn't have left the way that I did and I know that, I'm sorry." Donnie apologized.

"I'm not the one that you need to apologize to, you might want to have this conversation with Maria. She's the one that you hurt when you picked up and left the way that you did, but we're not talking about this right now." Lyn said sighing.

"Ok, I'll talk to her." Donnie said she would do anything to keep her sister off of her back.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Paige was sitting watching her fiancé and the rest of their little group act like a bunch of idiots when her mother walked over to her. "Mom, I'm surprised that you could drag yourself away from Uncle Hank long enough." She said with a smile.

"You're really funny when you want to be." Bianca said rolling her eyes at her.

"So, what it is that I can do for you?" Paige asked her. She knew that she wanted something she just didn't know what.

Bianca sat a small square box on the table in front of her. "I got you something." She told her.

Paige picked up the box and opened. "You got me keys, that was so very thoughtful of you, mother." She said with an arched eyebrow.

"Those are the keys to my apartment, I thought that maybe you would like to stay there while I'm gone so you don't have to keep staying at the manor. And if that works out for you then maybe you could stay there permanently. You're twenty-one years old Paige, you've got to want your own space. There is no reason for you to stick that close to the manor anymore." Bianca explained to her.

"You're giving me your apartment?" Paige asked her just to be sure that they were on the same page.

"Only if you want it." Bianca replied.

"Of course I want it, thank you so much, mom. You have no clue how stir crazy I've been going in the manor lately." Paige said throwing her arms around her neck.

"You're welcome, baby, I only want you to be happy." Bianca told her kissing her on the head.

"That's why Dom isn't moving in with me." Paige commented.

"You are too much like me for your own good sometimes." Bianca chuckled shaking her head. There times when she thought that that girl was beyond help.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A little while later Bianca was up on stage with a guitar in her hands. "Henry, I need you're attention for like five seconds." She told her husband calling him by his given name and she very rarely did that.

"Oh, boy, I'm in trouble, she just called me Henry." Henry commented to Chris.

"And no, you're not in trouble and I'm not mad at you I just need to make sure you're listening to this." Bianca told him and then she began playing. _"I've wasted so much time believing that in this life you try to get all you can take. When all along what I've been needing was to find one good reason to give myself, really give myself away." _She sang this was pretty big for her.

Henry smiled up at her just when he didn't think he could love her more she proved him wrong.

"_Every smile that lights my face, every tear drop, every trace, ever secret hidden place belongs to you. Anything that's good in me all I ever hope to be, every drop of every dream belongs to you." _Bianca was pouring her heart out to him through that song.

"_You know the me that I remember always thought you had to keep it all inside. Get in trouble being tender so you never say surrender, but it took you to finally prove me wrong." _Bianca was looking him right in the eyes as she sang that song. She had been in danger of never letting anyone into her heart again and he had changed that.

"_Every smile that lights my face, every tear drop, every trace, every secret hidden place belongs to you. Anything that's good in me all I ever hope to be, every drop of every dream belongs to you." _Bianca was basically giving herself over to him and that wasn't something that she did easily.

"_I'm letting go I'm letting go now of everything I've ever held onto. Every place I've ever been, every chance I'll get again, every secret, every sin, belongs to you. Anything that's good in ma all I ever hope to be, every drop of ever dream belongs to you. It all belongs to you." _Bianca finished and they both had tears in their eyes.

"I really love you, wife." Henry said wrapping his arms around her.

"I really love you too, husband." Bianca replied before kissing him.

* * *

><p>"Really, Hank? I can walk you know?" Bianca asked her husband giggling when he insisted on carrying her over the threshold of the penthouse.<p>

"I know that, but I want to do this the right way. It is my God given right as your husband to carry you over the threshold, now stop complaining about it." Henry told her as he opened the door. He didn't put her down until he made it to their bedroom.

"How about, you let me go get out of this dress and into something more comfortable?" Bianca asked him with a seductive tone in her voice.

Henry looked at her with passion smoldering in his eyes. "As tempting as that sounds I have something that I want to give you first." He said as he was rifling through one of his drawers. He came out with an oblong jewelry box. "Here you go," he handed her the box.

"Hank, what is this?" Bianca asked him taking the box.

"You'll just have to open it to find out." Henry teased her.

Bianca opened the box and she gasped when she saw what it was. Inside the box there was a platinum chain with a pendent on it, the pendent was the symbol of the Phoenix interlocked with the Triquetra. "Hank, this is gorgeous, you didn't have to do this."

"I know that I didn't, but I wanted to." Henry replied kissing her.

"Help me put it on?" Bianca asked moving her hair out of the way so he could fasten the necklace around her neck.

Henry kissed her neck when he was finished. "There you go."

"I'm going to go in the bathroom and change close, I will be right back. You might want to think about changing too." Bianca told him with a sexy smile.

Fifteen minutes later Henry was stretched across the bed in nothing but a wife beater and boxer shorts. "What do you think?" Bianca asked walking back into the room twirling around.

Henry's chin hit the ground his wife was dressed in a sexy red negligee that left very little to the imagination. "I think I might be having a heart attack." He said clutching his chest.

"That was the effect that I was going for, Mr. Halliwell." Bianca told him with a smile.

"You damn sure succeeded, Mrs. Halliwell." Henry replied that was the first time that he had called her that and he liked the sound of it. "That's enough to make me forget my manors and go a little caveman on you."

"I wish you would." Bianca said. She looked so damn sexy leaning against the doorframe with her arm over her head.

"Baby, you better be careful what you wish for, because I ain't got no lovin' from you all week." Henry said he got up and walked until he was about a foot from her.

"Why don't you come a little closer and do something about it?" Bianca asked him but there was a challenging tone in her voice.

"Don't say I didn't try to warn you." Henry told her. Faster then either of them thought possible he had her slung over his shoulder and then he threw her down on the bed.

"You know that I like it when you get a little rough." Bianca said pulling his shirt over his head.

"I told you to be careful what you wish for." Henry reminded her attacking her neck with his lips.

"I'm not one to do what I'm told and I think we both know that." Bianca pointed out to him running her hands up and down his chest.

Henry laughed at that. "I know that's right, I really love you," he told her.

"I really love you too," Bianca replied.

"Now where was I?" Henry asked as if he had forgotten.

"I think that you were right about here." Bianca said pointing to her neck.

"That's right, I don't know how I could have forgot." Henry said diving back in.

"I think you might still be a little over dressed for this party." Bianca said as her hands went to his boxers.

Henry shucked his boxers and then he pulled her gown over her head. "Problem solved, now we can really get down to business." He growled while making his eyebrows dance.

"Hank, I really need you right now." Bianca told him all joking aside, there was real longing in her voice.

"Not half as much as I need you." Henry replied. That was the last time that either of them spoke for a while.

* * *

><p>AN: Here's the next chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it, I tried to make this wedding a little different from all the others. It looks like Troy's old flame is back in town and she just so happens to be Bianca's aunt. I can't say that that is going to end well at all. Paige couldn't be anymore like her mother if she tried sometimes, but I thought it was about time to get her out of the manor. I thought that it was time for Oriana and Henry to have a serious heart to heart. Jack and Jeremiah together crack me up, he really can't get that boy to mind. Frank is a big old teddy bear when he wants to be giving Bianca away was really hard on him. In the next chapter we're going to shift almost two weeks into the future but I'll warn you when it is going to happen. I don't know how well the others are going to be able to handle demons without Henry and Bianca around but we'll see how they do. Not to mention we still have to deal with all of Mel's problems and they are numerous it's a miracle that that girl isn't in the looney bin by now. I think that this might be the last time that we see any of Chuck's demonic relatives I'm about ready to get rid of them. Until next time please review.


	3. Growing Up

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903, Smart One 17, and Twiggy31 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Growing Up<p>

"Come on, Charlie, it's not like I'm going to hurt anything. It's ten in the morning Em would want me to wake her up." Ricky reasoned with his girlfriend as they made their way down the upstairs hall of his house.

"Ricky, I really don't think that that is a good idea, it would probably be better if you just let her sleep." Patty tried talking some sense into her boyfriend. He had spent the night with her for a change. That had been her way of getting him out of the house for the night so that Jack could stay over with Emily.

"Please, like that brat would let me sleep if the roles were reversed. I can't count the number of times she has come close to walking in on us in the middle of having sex." Ricky scoffed.

That was what Patty was worried about him walking in on something that he shouldn't see. "I think that you should just leave well enough alone." She advised him.

"If she gets mad at me then she gets mad at me. Besides that she probably wants to go spend time with Jeremiah." Ricky reasoned with her.

"Don't say I didn't try to warn you." Patty shot him one last word of warning. There was no talking him out of this though he thought it was a good idea.

Ricky knocked on his sister's bedroom door. "Hey Em," he called out before he opened the door. His face turned a deep shade of red when he saw that his little sister wasn't alone in bed. Jack was lying beside her without a shirt on. "Emily, what the fuck is going on?" he bellowed out waking his sister.

"Shit, Ricky, what the fuck are you doing in here?" Emily demanded of her brother.

"I came to wake you because I figured you would want to go see Jeremiah. I didn't know that Jack would be in here. And by the way he shouldn't be here." Ricky yelled at her.

"Ricky, I'm seventeen years old now, I don't need your approval to have my boyfriend stay the night." Emily yelled back at him.

"Ricky, maybe you should just calm down." Patty suggested to him.

"I'm not going to calm down, Charlie, I don't think Hank would be this calm if he walked in on me and you." Ricky reasoned with her.

"Ricky, you might want to think about keeping your temper in check. You don't want to phase in the house." Jack tried making him see reason.

"Are you fucking my baby sister?" Ricky asked him bluntly.

"Jack, you don't have to answer that." Emily told her boyfriend.

"Emily, are you having sex?" Ricky asked her his nostrils flaring.

"Not that it is any of your business, but yes Jack and I have been having sex for a while now." Emily replied.

"You are entirely too young to be having sex especially with him, he is almost twenty-four." Ricky pointed out to her.

"I'm not that much younger than you were when you started having sex so I don't want to hear it from you." Emily seethed at him.

"Babe, just let it go." Patty advised him.

"I'm not going to just let it go. That is my baby sister." Ricky yelled at her. He didn't mean to take it out on her.

"Em, do you want me to go?" Jack asked her. He didn't want to stick around if it was going to be a problem.

"Yes," Ricky answered glaring at him.

"No, you can stay. I don't say anything to him about Charlie staying over and I expect him to respect the fact that I want you to be here." Emily told him grabbing his hand so he didn't go anywhere.

"Em, you're seriously kidding yourself if you think he isn't going to hurt you. Hell, he was engaged in the future and he didn't bother to tell you about it. So, you can't tell me that he is good for you." Ricky didn't want to see her get hurt.

"Man, don't bring Lyn into this." Jack begged him. That was the one place that he didn't want him to go.

"What are you going to do about it if I do?" Ricky asked him.

"Nothing, I just wish you wouldn't go there." Jack replied throwing his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"Well, you couldn't keep her safe and I don't really expect you to be able to keep Emily safe either." Ricky was just being mean now.

"Ricky, don't," Patty pleaded with him.

"Look, if you don't like the way that I handle things in my house then you can go." Ricky told her pointing towards the door. He didn't mean it he was just pissed.

"That's fine with me, don't bother trying to talk to me until you can remove your head from your fucking ass." Patty said orbing out on the spot.

"Way to go, Ricky, I hope you're fucking happy now." Emily told her brother.

"Fine, if you don't want to listen to me that is ok. I'm leaving now and don't expect me to worry about you anymore." Ricky screamed at her.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked him.

"I'm going for a drive don't fucking worry about it." Ricky spit out at her.

* * *

><p>"Hey, little man, you mind if I join you?" Wyatt asked his baby brother who was sitting in his high chair. Jack didn't answer him he just giggled. "Ok, I don't mind if I do then." He and Liz had stayed at the manor the night before so that Henry and Bianca could have the apartment to themselves.<p>

"Wyatt, if you're going to sit there you can help feed him his breakfast." Piper told her oldest son.

"Sure, mom, just give me his bottle and we'll go to town." Wyatt replied.

"Wy, it's not that simple anymore, he's eight months old he is starting to eat solid food now." Liz pointed out to her husband.

"So what's on the menu for him this morning?" Wyatt asked.

"Try some applesauce he seems to like that. The baby food is in the cabinet." Leo told his son.

Wyatt got up and found a jar of applesauce and a baby spoon. "Ok, buddy, be gentle with me, I'm not used to this. This might come as a shock to you, but I'm not as good with you as Chris and Mel are." He lifted the spoon to Jack's mouth and he ate like he was starving.

"Well, I see that he got his eating habits from his oldest brother." Liz stated.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Wyatt asked with a confused look on his face.

"It means that he seems to like food almost as much as you do." Liz explained to him.

"I can't help it that I get hungry every now and then." Wyatt replied with a grin.

"You do more than get hungry every now and then, you have to eat every two hours or there is no living with you." Liz corrected him.

"Mom, do you hear the way she talks to me?" Wyatt asked his mother.

"She's your wife, she is allowed to talk to you any way she wants to." Piper reminded him.

"A little help here dad? I can't fight them both." Wyatt pleaded with his father.

Leo looked up from his newspaper. "I'm not getting into it, I happen to know what's good for me."

"Looks like it's just me and you against the rest of them, Jackie." Wyatt told his little brother feeding him another spoonful of applesauce.

"Jackie, said for you not to drag him in any mess that you have managed to create." Mel said coming into the kitchen.

"I'm shocked to see you here without Roman." Wyatt said without taking his eyes off of his little brother.

"If you must know I just got home from his apartment." Mel replied sticking her tongue out at him.

"You drove home in your pajamas?" Liz asked her unable to keep the hint of amusement out of her voice.

"Yeah, I found nothing wrong with that at all. I'm probably just going to go back to sleep anyway." Mel informed her.

"You have clothes over at his place?" Wyatt asked his mouth hanging open.

"I do spend a lot of time over there." Mel reminded him. "Shit, that reminds me, I have to remind him to do his laundry." She said more to herself than to anyone else.

"At this point I'm shocked that you don't do his laundry for him." Wyatt commented with a snort.

"He actually does my laundry and he is very good at it I might add. I've told him that he is going to make a very good house husband one day." Mel knew that that one would get her brother going.

"Mel, do not bait him into an argument. I will be the one who has to calm him down if you manage to piss him off." Liz begged her sister-in-law.

"I'm so glad that I don't have to be the one to break up their fights anymore." Piper smirked to herself. She had to admit that was the one perk of her kids being grown up.

"I'm not trying to bait him into an argument as a matter of fact he is the one who is trying to bait me. The evidence of that is that he made that comment about me doing Roman's laundry." Mel explained.

"Are you sure that you're not a lawyer? Because I was raised by a lawyer and she is pretty good at twisting words the way that you just did." Liz asked her. She had to say that Mel had just impressed the hell out of her.

"No, I'm just a cop, it just so happens that I've had almost twenty years of practice when it comes to confusing my oldest brother." Mel replied with a smile.

"I don't know about you, Jackie, but I don't think that our sissy is very funny." Wyatt told Jack.

"And yet I'm not the one holding a conversation with my eight month old brother." Mel quipped.

"Melinda Paige, that is enough. Leave Wyatt alone he can't help it that he gets confused easily." Leo scolded his daughter. That was rare for him since she was his little princess.

"I'm just going to go back to bed." Mel said with a sigh.

"You don't get to go back to bed until you hear about the morning that I have had." Chris said coming into the kitchen with Rachel by his side.

"Does this in any way involve Henry and Bianca?" Liz asked him.

"It sure does." Chris shot back a sarcastic retort.

"Then I don't think I want to hear about it. Those two have taken up too much of our time by making us worry about them." Liz replied with a sweet smile.

"But I thought that you might like to hear that they are no where near as bad as you and Wyatt are when it comes to public displays of affection." Chris teased her.

"Hey, you knew what you were getting into when you agreed to drive to the airport the morning after we got married." Wyatt said in his own defense since it was clear no one else was going to defend him this morning.

"Chris also happens to be partial to those two so you really can't listen to anything he says." Rachel said cutting Wyatt a little bit of a break.

"Woman, you're supposed to be on my side not his, if you haven't noticed he and Liz haven't gotten any better with time." Chris pointed out to her.

"Don't make me have to sic my crazy grandma on your ass because I will and I won't think twice about it." Rachel threatened him but there was a smile on her face.

"So she has no clue what he has planned for her?" Liz asked.

"She is totally clueless right now." Chris replied with a smirk it wasn't often that someone got something over on his best friend, but Henry had her good this time.

* * *

><p>Troy went sneaking into the kitchen like he was on some covert operation. The reason he was acting that way was because he half expected to see Donnie there. He had just left Val's apartment so he didn't know what would be in store for him at home. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the only Phoenix in his house at the moment was Oriana.<p>

"Don't look so happy to see me, Troy." Oriana told him with a smirk she knew why he was acting like an idiot.

"It's not that I'm not happy to see you I was just afraid that Donnie would be here." Troy explained himself.

"Donnie is more than likely still sleeping, you have nothing to worry about for today anyway." Oriana assured him.

"Troy, I didn't think you were scared of women." Cole stated but it was a question.

"He's not scared of women. Donnie is another matter entirely though, she is the one who made him realize that all women aren't susceptible to his charms. It was very humbling for him as a matter of fact it wasn't too long after she left that he did." Nicole explained to her boyfriend.

"Thank you for my revisiting my very painful history with Donnie, mom. That didn't hurt too much for me at all." Troy said sarcastically.

"Troy, you should just talk to her. I'm sure that you'll see that she's not the big bad wolf that you have turned her into." Chord advised his older brother.

"I'm the older brother here, I'm the one who will be giving out unwanted advice, thank you very much, Chord." Troy rolled his eyes at his little brother.

"They have gotten so much worse since they found out they are brothers." Nicole said shaking her head.

"Brothers have to fight it's in the fine print." Cole said chuckling at her.

"Cole, I'm pretty sure that Aunt Nic isn't comforted by your words of wisdom." Oriana pointed out to him.

"Troy, I'm just saying she is a woman not a demon." Chord pressed on.

"And I'm pretty sure that you were dropped on your head as small child too, but you don't see me sending you to the hospital to have your head checked out." Troy shot back at him.

"If I was dropped on the head then you were the one who did it. You never could keep the football in your hands when you had it." Chord countered.

"Troy Timothy and Chord Isaiah Shane, both of you knock the shit off this instant." Nicole ordered her sons.

"Sorry mom, I was just trying to help him out and he started with me." Chord apologized. Nicole still lit up when he called her mom.

"I wouldn't have to say shit like that if my little brother would keep his unwanted advice to himself." Troy didn't sound sorry in the least little bit.

"Troy, you are going to have to talk to her at some point. And that is all I will say on the matter." Nicole said letting the subject drop for the moment.

"I know and that is the part that I am not thrilled about." Troy grumbled going to the coffee pot and getting himself a cup of coffee.

* * *

><p>Chuck shook his head when he saw his little brother. Ricky had a bunch of footballs lying all over the ground where he had been trying to throw them through a tire. He had to admit that it was a pretty good idea for target practice and it would have work fine if Ricky had actually been hitting his target. The reason he was at the park was because Patty had called him and told him that he needed to track his brother down because he was very pissed off at the moment.<p>

"Hey, Ricky," Chuck called out to his brother.

Ricky threw the football that he had in his hand to Chuck before addressing him. "Hey," he called back.

"I thought I might find you out here." Chuck said trying to make conversation with him.

"You've been looking for me?" Ricky asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, Charlie called me and she said that you might need to talk." Chuck replied tossing the football back to him.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Ricky said sighing.

"I think you might need to talk about it, you know that you can't keep all that anger bottled up inside of you, it's not good for you." Chuck advised him.

"Fine, I might have flown off the handle with Emily this morning." Ricky admitted.

"What did Em do?" Chuck asked he was more than a little afraid to know the answer to that question.

"I stayed the night with Charlie, so this morning I figured that I would go home and wake Emily up in case she wanted to go see Jeremiah. I knocked on her door and she didn't answer so I just opened it, well as it turns out she wasn't alone. Jack was in there sleeping with her." Ricky related his tale to his brother.

"So, you got pissed because Jack stayed all night with Em?" Chuck asked him. He didn't like it anymore than Ricky did, but he knew that his baby sister was growing up and he couldn't keep her little forever.

"Yeah, and I'm surprised that you're not more pissed off. She stood there and admitted to me that they are having sex." Ricky replied he couldn't believe his brother was being so calm about the whole thing.

"Ricky, I've had my suspicions about the two of them for a while now. I know that as a big brother it's hard for you to admit this, but she is growing up and you have to let her. Em is a smart girl I'm sure she's being safe. What you have to realize too is that is different from you having Charlie always stay over with you." Chuck tried to make him see reason.

"I get that she's not a baby anymore, I really do. But she just threw me for a loop." Ricky sank to the grass. He took the football between his hands and squeezed until it popped. He was so damn mad that he was shaking all over and that wasn't a good thing.

"Ricky, calm down, this is the last place that you can afford to let your temper get the better of you. Besides that I think that you were the only one who didn't know they were having sex." Chuck cautioned him.

Ricky let out a low growl. "I know, I'm just pissed at the world right now." he replied.

"What's going on with you, Ricardo?" Chuck asked calling him by his old nickname.

"This thing with Emily." Ricky said quickly hoping his brother would let it drop.

"Don't try to lie to me, Derek Brian, I raised you so I know when something is wrong with you." Chuck said calling him on his bullshit.

"Promise me that we can keep this between the two of us. I don't want anyone else to know about this especially not Charlie. That means you can't tell Prue because she will go right to my girlfriend." Ricky begged him.

"You have my word that what you tell me won't go any further than right here." Chuck swore to him looking him dead in the eyes so he knew that he meant business.

"Because of this wolf thing I have responsibilities that I never asked for nor did I want them. That being said I have them now and the problem is that because of that I might not get to go away to college." Ricky told him he had been sitting on that one for a while.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ricky, you're going away to school. You shouldn't have to let this bullshit rule you. They got along just fine before you turned into a wolf and I bet that they will get along just fine without you for however long it is that you decide to stay gone." Chuck told his brother firmly. He would be damned if he let him put his dreams on hold, he saw what that did to Mel and he didn't want to have to worry about his little brother that way.

"I'm their leader though, Chuck, they look to me to have all the answers. I barely have the answers for what I need to do for myself much less them sometimes. This just sucks sometimes I wish I could just be a normal kid, but instead I have all these stupid powers." Ricky yelled and his body started trembling.

Chuck sank down next to his brother and put his hand on his shoulder. "You have a very nasty temper that you need to keep under control." He told him gently.

"You're one to talk, we both got dad's temper and you damn well know it." Ricky scoffed at him. He couldn't believe that Chuck of all people was telling him to control his temper. But then again he did have a pretty good reason for that.

"Actually, neither of us have a temper that is as bad as dad's if you must know." Chuck corrected him with a grin.

"Yeah, dad can be a real hard ass when he wants to be." Ricky agreed with a weak chuckle.

"Alright, now that we've got you taken care of for the moment, can we focus on me?" Chuck asked him in a light tone.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Ricky replied with a shrug.

"I have to tell you something, something that I haven't told anyone, not even Prue yet." Chuck locked his brown eyes with his brother's.

"You know that you can tell me anything, Chucky." Ricky assured him. He was excited because his brother hadn't confided in him since he got married.

"I got an offer to coach football at USC and I don't know what I'm going to do about it. On one hand everything that I know and love is here, but on the other hand this is a pretty big chance for me. If this had just been this time two years ago I could have said yes without thinking about it. I'm married now I can't just think about myself I have to put her in the equation." Chuck explained to him. He had been agonizing over this for weeks now; he didn't want his wife to know because she would insist that he take it.

"That's really great, Chuck, I'm just telling you that you need to talk to Prue and you two are going to have to decide what's best for you." Ricky advised him.

"I know that, I just don't want to pressure her into anything, because I really want to take this job. It's not just Prue though, I have to think about this damn prophecy too." Chuck admitted.

"Chuck, this whole thing with the Triad is almost done. You can't hide behind that excuse forever. We all need to go out and live our lives while we still have the chance." Ricky was pretty wise sometimes.

Chuck looked at him and smiled. "You're pretty good at this whole listening and giving advice thing, if I didn't know any better I would swear that you were the big brother." He said cuffing him affectionately on the side of the head.

"I learned from the best." Ricky replied nudging him with his shoulder.

Chuck pulled himself up off the ground. "Alright, come on, we have to get out of here. We have Emily's birthday dinner and later and she will kill us if we are late." He said offering his little brother his hand.

Ricky took his hand and pulled himself up. "Dude, she's pissed at me anyway. Not only that but I should really talk to Charlie, I wasn't very nice to her earlier." He sighed.

"Talk to Charlie and then try to talk to Emily I promise you that they will listen." Chuck said.

* * *

><p>"Donnie, how long can I expect you to be in town for this time?" Lyn asked her little sister.<p>

"I don't know yet, Lyn, we'll have to see how things work out." Donnie replied with a shrug.

"Just know that if you plan on staying for any length of time you won't be able to avoid mom and dad." Lyn warned her.

"I know that, I just can't face them right now. Mom and I will more than likely end up having a fight and I want to put that off for as long as I can." Donnie admitted with a sigh.

"Maybe you should have thought about all of this before you took off in the middle of the night." Lyn pointed out to her.

"I'll admit that running isn't the best idea that I've ever had, but I honestly didn't know what else to do. This family was still a fucking mess and things with Troy were getting too serious for my liking." Donnie explained to her.

"This family was a mess, but we managed to put the pieces back together it would have been nice if you had been here to help with that." Lyn said glaring at her.

"I didn't know what to do to help or I would have stayed. B was an alcoholic, Maria was beating herself up, and I didn't know what to say to you or Frank. I figured that I was better off going away where no one would have deal with me and the messes that I'm prone to make." Donnie replied she didn't know what her sister wanted her to say.

"I know that things were far from easy here, but you don't solve any of your problems by running." Lyn reasoned with her.

"So, how long has O been back?" Donnie asked changing the subject.

"About seven months and I had a hard time letting her out of my sight for a little while." Lyn informed her with a smile.

"Seeing her shocked the fuck out of me, but I'm glad that she's back." Donnie said returning the smile.

"There are times when I wish she wouldn't hang around the house so much, because the girl can be annoying when she wants to be." Lyn chuckled.

"You don't have to tell me about that I remember all too well the way she used to follow Maria and me around everywhere." Donnie laughed.

At that moment Frank came in the room with Gus in his arms. "Lyn, your son could use some mommy lovin', because he is just not satisfied with me." he said handing his son to his wife.

"Come here, big boy, I know that daddy is an overgrown kid, but that doesn't mean you can give him a hard time." Lyn cooed at him.

"Lyn, where did you get another kid from?" Donnie asked her sister confused.

"He is actually Dante's nephew, he's half manticore and half Phoenix. Actually, come to find out Chuck is Dante's nephew too." Frank explained to her.

"Holy shit, that is something." Donnie said.

"You're telling me, anyway Frank begged me to keep the baby and I couldn't tell him no." Lyn went on.

"What's his name?" Donnie asked.

"Donnie, I want you to meet your nephew, Augusto Vincenzo Xavier Hoyt." Lyn introduced the pair.

"Augusto?" Donnie asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Gus or Vinny for short it all depends on who is talking to him. B calls him Gus and Hank calls him Vinny. The poor kid is going to have multiple personalities." Frank answered with a laugh.

"I bet mom is pretty fucking pissed off that B didn't marry Dante like she wanted her to." Donnie said switching topics.

"I think that mom might actually respect Hank because he stood up to her. He told her in no uncertain terms that he didn't care if she ever liked him but she needed to respect the choices that B makes." Lyn explained to her.

"Damn, I'm surprised that he is still breathing. Mom isn't known for keeping her temper when people piss her off." Donnie sounded a little shocked.

"I think she is mellowing out with old age, her bark is worse than her bite now." Frank told her. She was probably his favorite out of Lyn's siblings because she was such a little spitfire.

"That still doesn't bode well for me, the woman has never been able to keep her opinions to herself about the way I live my life." Donnie rolled her eyes.

"You know our mother she can't leave well enough alone when she should." Lyn said with a shrug.

"That's the understatement of the year, Nonna couldn't mind her own damn business to save her life." Chase said coming into the room and laying out in the middle of the floor.

"Nephew, you grew up a lot, you actually look like a man now." Donnie told him.

"I hit my growth spurt after you left and I lost my baby fat." Chase replied. He was on the floor in hopes of keeping the room from spinning.

"Chase, are you hungover?" Donnie asked him an amused tone to her voice ringing out.

"To be hungover I would have to stop being drunk first." Chase replied with a yawn.

"Son, you are a disgrace to the Hoyt name, your grandpa is probably already drinking this morning." Frank joked with him.

"Grandpa isn't fucking normal that man has an intravenous drip of whiskey going at all times. I don't think he has been sober in the last ten years, you can't seriously be comparing me to him right now." Chase replied rubbing the center of his forehead. He could feel one hell of a headache building there.

"You've been hanging around Maria again haven't you?" Lyn asked her son.

"Yeah, how could you tell?" Chase asked out of curiosity.

"You were using medical jargon again and the only time you do that is when you've been hanging out with your sister." Frank informed him.

"Because, there is no way that I could be smart on my own." Chase commented sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"Chase, this is you we're talking about here." Donnie reasoned with him.

"And to think I used to like you." Chase quipped in response.

* * *

><p>"Brady, stop, I don't know why you must try to get me out of my clothes every time we're alone." Hailey mock complained. She wasn't going to bitch anytime Brady wanted to fool around because more often than not she was the one who instigated it.<p>

"Well, if that is how you feel, Ms. Mitchell, I can gladly heart back out of here. It's your own fault that I'm so damn horny today, if you hadn't insisted on Dante being your date last night I would have been able to take care of us both." Brady replied kissing the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Brady, don't start something that you can't finish." Hailey begged him.

"Who said that I wasn't gong to finish?" Brady asked her with an arched eyebrow.

"Brady, Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry are right downstairs. I'm thinking that with as loud as we get they will come up and make sure I'm not being attacked by demons." Hailey reasoned with him.

"Nope, I'm just half cupid and half witch, you have me confused with my big brother he is the one who is half demon." Brady gave her a smart-ass response that made his hazel eyes gleam.

"Don't be an idiot, I don't know about you, but that is not the way I want everyone to find out about us." Hailey tried talking some sense into him while her brain was still functioning properly.

"At least we would be out in the open." Brady said before he began kissing her neck.

"That is assuming that Uncle Henry wouldn't kill you." Hailey reminded him.

"Uncle Henry can't kill me he would have to explain to my mom and dad why he killed and he wouldn't want to do that." Brady dismissed her concern. He knew that his uncle wouldn't kill him, but he really didn't want him to catch him in a compromising position with Hailey either.

"You seem might damn sure of yourself, Mr. Halliwell." Hailey smirked up at him.

"Honey, you don't get to be as good as I am without being very fucking sure of yourself." Brady made his eyebrows dance. He really had a hard time being serious when he was alone with her.

"Come on we need to think of a safer topic before this gets any harder." Hailey pleaded with him.

"It's already too late for that." Brady said his voice husky with lust.

"Don't be a fucking pervert, Phillip." Hailey scolded him. The boy really let his mind sink deep down in the gutter sometimes. "Besides, you shouldn't let your mind wander, it is far too little and helpless to be out all on its own." She zinged him.

Brady clutched his chest like he had been wounded. "That one really hurt, I have never done anything to you. Actually, let me rephrase that, I've never done anything to you that you didn't want me to do."

Hailey situated herself so that she was straddling Brady's lap. "I'll be the first to admit that you're very good at what you do to me and I like it, but now is not the time or the place. I really don't want to have to explain what is going on with you and me when we don't even really know the answer to that."

"That sounds fair, but I have to tell that if someone were to walk in on you sitting on me like that they would think something was going on between us. You know as well as I do that Carly does not believe in personal space." Brady pointed out to her.

"We don't have to worry about Carly barging in here right now she is with Jason. That means she will probably be occupied for a long time." Hailey reminded him.

"You're confusing the hell out of me right now. First you don't want me putting the moves on you because you don't want anyone to walk in on us. And now you say you don't mind sitting on me like this because nobody is going to barge in. I really wish you would make up your mind woman." Brady rambled with a sigh. It didn't matter that he was half cupid he would never understand women no matter how long he lived.

"I said that we couldn't do what we normally do when we're alone together, because we are way too loud for that. I never said that there was anything wrong with me teasing you a little bit." Hailey replied with an evil smirk on her face.

"Hails, that is not fair at all." Brady protested.

"I guess it's lucky for you that I never claimed to be fair." Hailey said shifting her weight a little bit.

"You are on dangerous territory right now, young lady. You just basically pulled the pin on a live grenade and no you are going to have to hold the spoon to keep it from going off." Brady informed her.

"That is a risk that I am more than willing to take." Hailey replied before she kissed him on the mouth.

* * *

><p>Billy sat with his left arm thrown over the back of the couch in the living room of Kyle's apartment. He was more than a little surprised when Mia called and asked him to come over. Of course he had jumped at the invitation because that meant he was pulling ahead of Chase in their competition over her.<p>

"I'm really glad that you called me today, Mia." Billy said turning his head to the left. His arm wasn't only over the back of the couch it was also around Mia in a way.

"I'm glad that I called you too. I have to admit that having just Kyle to keep me company gets kind of old after a while." Mia replied.

"I know the feeling being around the same people all the time can get old. God knows that if I didn't get away from my parents and my siblings every now and then I would go crazy." Billy liked how having a conversation with her was so damn easy.

"You shouldn't take your younger siblings for granted. Believe me I know that they can get on your nerves sometimes, but you don't realize how much they mean to you until you don't have them anymore. My little brother was the biggest pain in the ass sometimes, but I miss him so much." Mia advised him. She found herself opening up around Billy more and more every time that she talked to him.

"Don't get me wrong, I adore my younger siblings, I'm a Halliwell family is everything to us. I would lay down my life for my baby brother or my baby sister. However, that does not mean that I would not like to strangle the life out of both of them sometimes." Billy replied.

"I'm sure that you're little brother only bugs you so much because he wants to be as cool as you are." Mia told him. _Jesus, Mia, how much more lame can you get? _She chided herself mentally. She turned into a verbal klutz when Billy was around sometimes.

_Don't mess this up, Bill, this girl really seems to like you. _Billy coached himself. "I know that, and one day when he's older I'm sure we'll be really good friends, but for now I wish he would leave me alone sometimes."

"Little brothers are supposed to bug the shit out of you. I thought that was what it said in the manuals that they hand out when you become an older sibling." Mia joked with him.

"If that's the case then my manual was missing the section where they tell you where the off switch is. My little sister talks more than is humanly possible, sometimes I think that she talks because she is in love with the sound of her voice." Billy laughed. Hayden really was a talker. He found himself putting his headphones in and not turning his IPod on just so she would think he wasn't listening to her.

"They don't come with an off switch they just go on and on for hours about shit that you don't give a fuck about." Mia explained to him like he should have thought about that already.

"I know that first hand, I think that Hayden is made a lot worse because she idolizes Carly and Val. Those two aren't the most ideal people to be idolizing, but I can't tell her that." Billy chuckled.

"Carly and Val do both talk a lot and more often than not it's about sex." Mia pointed out. Not that that had to be pointed out everyone who knew Val and Carly knew how their minds worked.

"Those two have been like that since we hit puberty. I'm beginning to think that there is no hope for either one of them." Billy couldn't help shaking his head. He loved his cousins but they were bad and there were no two ways about it.

"Every group has to have a sexaholic and it just so happens that our group has two of them." Mia quipped.

"Lucky us," Billy commented rolling his eyes.

"I know, right?" Mia replied with an eye roll of her own.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Park, shopping with me was not that bad and you know it." Calleigh said cuddling up to her boyfriend in the booth they were sitting in.<p>

"I like the part where we went lingerie shopping, I can't wait to see you in some of the stuff that we bought." Parker said making his eyebrows dance.

"I'm sure you can't." Calleigh laughed at him. She knew that some of the stuff she bought would drive him crazy.

"Even more than that I can't wait to take it off of you." Parker all but growled in her ear.

"Victor," Calleigh exclaimed blushing. She slapped him on the arm.

"I'm a guy I don't know what else you expect." Parker wore an amused look on his face that made him look just like his father.

"I expect for you not to behave like a pig." Calleigh was amazed that she even had to explain that part to him.

"Cal, it should make you feel good that I look forward to seeing you without your clothes on." Parker reasoned with her.

"I don't know if I should be offended by that statement or not, so I'm just not going to say anything." Calleigh huffed.

"Cal, I didn't mean it that way, I love you and I love being intimate with you. That was what I meant to say." Parker back peddled quickly.

"In that case I love you too." Calleigh replied kissing him.

"At least I'm getting better, nothing will ever be as bad as the first time that you told me you loved me." Parker pointed out to her with a smile that showed his dimples.

"Hey, that was me overreacting to the situation. I know that you are nothing like Mike, but like I said, my heart is still healing from the damage that he did to it." Calleigh replied.

"You didn't overreact you had been with a jerk before and now part of you will always been waiting for the bottom to fall out again." Parker soothed her.

"I don't wait for the bottom to fall out with you. With you I know that you wouldn't ever dream of laying a hand on me much less while I was pregnant. I know that you would die for me if you had to." Calleigh replied she knew that he loved her. He didn't have to say the words for her to know his actions showed how he felt about her.

"You've got that shit right. When I used to think about the future and having kids I was never able to picture what their mother would look like, now I have the picture just fine in my head. We would have a little girl that was all you and I would be wrapped around her little finger. And then we would have a little boy with your eyes and my dimples that way you would never be able to stay mad at him when he did something wrong." Parker explained to her.

"That's where you're wrong our daughter would have your dimples that way she would be able to work every man that she ever came in contact with, but she would have my brains and she wouldn't let them get too close until she found the guy that she's in love with." Calleigh corrected him. She liked being able to visualize the future with him because she knew with him that it was a real possibility. She hadn't even been able to do that with Mike before everything went to hell.

"I don't think I like you pimping our daughter out." Parker replied playfully.

"I wouldn't try to pimp her out. I forgot to mention that both her grandpas would spoil her ass rotten. Victor wouldn't be able to deny her anything that she asked and with Eric she wouldn't even have to ask." Calleigh went on.

"I can see both our dads doing just that. You've seen the way my dad is with my nieces and nephews he doesn't tell them no even when he should." Parker chuckled and he flashed his dimples again.

"On second thought I think that our son would have your dimples too. And your brains because you are a very smart guy, Parker Halliwell." Calleigh told him.

"What makes you say that?" Parker asked her gently.

"Because, of all the women in the world you could have been with you chose me." Calleigh answered him and then she kissed him for good measure.

* * *

><p>"You seriously had me pack a bathing suit for this?" Bianca asked looking around the fishing cabin that Henry had rented for their honeymoon.<p>

"I wasn't going to pass up the chance to have you show as much skin as possible." Henry replied with a smirk. She seriously had no idea what he had in store for her.

"I can't believe you think that I'm going to spend my entire honeymoon fishing." Bianca told him.

Henry walked to her and took her in his arms. "And I can't believe that you think I'm going to let you out of the bedroom long enough to do anything else." He started planting kisses on her neck and his hands worked their way under her shirt.

Bianca moaned and leaned back into him. "I like that idea too, now that you mention it."

"Baby, just trust me and relax. I have everything under control here." Henry promised her.

"Honey, this is coming from the man who convinced me to have sex with him in the bathroom of the airplane. I think I trust you a little bit too much." Bianca pointed out to him.

"Sweetie, you are seriously deluding yourself if you think that this is all that I have planned for our honeymoon. I wouldn't do that to you." Henry replied with a chuckle.

"Then what are we doing here?" Bianca asked him. She was enjoying the magic that his hands were working. She felt goose bumps raise every place that he had touched.

"I thought that you and I could use a couple of days to get the sex out of our system. I didn't want us to spend our entire honeymoon in the hotel room having sex." Henry reasoned with her.

"So this is just the first stop?" Bianca asked him her face lighting up.

"Yeah, let me ask you a question." Henry replied.

"Honey, at this point you could ask me anything with what you're doing with your hands." Bianca replied. His hands had slowly made their way down the front of her pants.

"Did you pack your passport?" Henry asked her his breath hot on her ear.

Bianca scoffed at that. "Have you met me? Of course I packed my passport I never know when I'm going to need the damn thing. I spent an hour the other day looking for it." And to think her cousin and her sister had thought she was crazy for taking her passport with her.

"That's good because without it you and I would never be able to go for round two." Henry told her with a smirk.

"So, where are we going for round two?" Bianca asked him.

"Some place warm." Henry replied cryptically. He knew that he could get away with it at the moment because he had her distracted.

"That really answers my question, Hank." Bianca replied it would have been sarcastic but a moan caught in her throat.

"You like that?" Henry asked her a smile on his face knowing that he was the one who could make her happy.

"Hank, you know that I do." Bianca said like he was crazy to ask such a question.

"All you have to do is tell me what you want and I'll do it for you." Henry swore to her.

"Tell me where you're taking me." Bianca countered.

Henry chuckled at her he should have known that she would give that another try. "I will do anything, but tell you that. Where we are going is still a surprise."

"You are no fun at all." Bianca pouted.

"I will have you know that I am a lot of fun and I like surprising you." Henry came back with.

Bianca tilted her face up so that she could kiss her husband. "I love you, Mr. Halliwell."

"Not half as much as I love you, Mrs. Halliwell." Henry replied and a grin came to his lips. He never got tired of hearing the way that sounded.

* * *

><p>AN: Here's the next chapter I hope that you guys enjoyed it. Ricky has really done it this time he should have just keep his temper in check like Patty told him to. Really he was about the only one who didn't know that Jack and Emily were having sex. Wyatt with Jack seriously cracks me up I don't know which one of them is the bigger baby sometimes. Poor Chris he really has to stop getting roped into driving newlyweds to the airport he is going to end up seeing something that he really doesn't want to see. Troy is walking around on pins and needles trying to avoid Donnie but I don't know how long he is going to be able to keep that up. Poor Ricky you feel sorry for him now because he is looking at the same kind of situation that Mel is in right now. Chuck has got a pretty big job offer only time will tell if he takes it or not. It seems like Donnie was just as screwed up over Oriana getting killed as everyone else was. It looks like Billy might be pulling ahead slightly in his competition with Chase over Mia. Brady and Hailey are living on dangerous ground right now they are bound to get caught sooner or later. I thought I would throw in a Parker and Calleigh scene I don't feel like we get enough of them. Henry and Bianca are being seriously mushy right now and that just isn't like the two of them. I know that I said that we were going to have a time shift in this chapter but I changed my mind and decided to wait until the next chapter. We're going to have to check in on Paige and the rest of the future people to make sure that they are staying out of trouble. Not to mention we're going to have to see what Mel is up to, God knows that she isn't doing too good right now and she has no one to talk to now that Bianca is out of town. Until next time please review.


	4. Growing Up Is Getting Old

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903, Smart One 17, and Twiggy31 for reviewing.

Warning: This chapter earns the M rating, you guys have been warned lol.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Growing Up Is Getting Old<p>

A Week and a Half Later

Bianca squinted her eyes against the harsh sunlight that was filtering in the hotel window at the moment. She groaned when she rolled over and didn't feel her husband in bed beside her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Henry said he was sitting in a chair looking out the window.

"You didn't wake me, my damn internal body clock did that for me." Bianca replied.

"That's what happened to me, actually my sleeping schedule is all fucked up right now. I normally sleep during the day and stay up all night." Henry responded.

"I still can't believe that you did all of this for me." Bianca told him. She picked his shirt up off the floor and put it on. It fit her just like a gown because he was so much taller than she was.

"I told you that I wanted to surprise you because I like making you happy." Henry reminded her.

"A honeymoon in Australia is a damn good surprise. I want you to know that you just set the bar very high for yourself. This one is going to be a lot to live up to." Bianca joked going over to sit on his lap.

"I thought that we should take the time to do something different as long as we had the chance to. I don't know how long it is going to be before we are able to get away again. I know that this thing with the Triad is almost finished, but it could still take a long time to complete." Henry reasoned with her.

"You will get no complaints out of me on that one, nor will you get any complaints out of me about last night. I really enjoyed seeing you show off the skills you picked up when you were a stripper." Bianca said resting her head on his chest.

"Alright, here is the deal, wife, we will stop referring to the fact that I used to be a stripper. I really don't want to have to explain that one to my mother when we get back. Though I know I'm not lucky enough that she forgot about that." Henry chuckled.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Bianca asked him tactfully changing the subject.

"I was thinking that maybe we could try a little rock climbing if you're feeling up to it." Henry suggested.

"That sounds like fun to me." Bianca agreed. She didn't really go for the standard honeymoon stuff. They were on more of a guy's retreat than a honeymoon. They had done every athletic thing known to man. They had gone surfing, hiking, and fishing. They had spent one whole day just driving around and they had found out that it wasn't really easy to have sex in foreign cars.

"If you get tired of any of the stuff that I'm coming up with all you have to do is tell me." Henry told her. He didn't want her to feel like he was forcing her to do anything that she didn't want to do.

"Hank, as my mother will tell you I'm not very feminine, I like to do the same things that you like to do. Trust me you do make me feel like a woman, though." Bianca replied seriously.

"Ok, as long as you're having fun too that is all that matters to me." Henry retorted.

"I could be stranded with you and I would still have fun." Bianca assured him.

"B, tell me that I'm not dreaming and we're really married." Henry said out of the blue.

Bianca took his left hand in her hand and held it up to his face. "Do you see this ring on your finger? We are really married." She told him pointing to his platinum wedding band. She was sure that he would have found some reason to take it off by now, but he hadn't and that made her feel special.

"Oh yeah, this is the damn thing that gets in my way all the time because I'm left handed." Henry said like he was just remembering that little fact.

"Does it really bother you that much? I mean I hardly notice mine." Bianca asked him.

"B, the only reason I know that it's there is because I'm left handed. It wouldn't bother me if it didn't get in my way when I went to do certain things." Henry explained to her.

"If it is bothering you and it's in your way you have my permission to take it off." Bianca told him she didn't want him to be miserable wearing it.

"Nope, it's not coming off, not only because I don't want to take it off, but also because I'm not proving you right this soon." Henry joked with her.

"You really can't stand it when I'm right can you?" Bianca asked a playful smirk on her face.

"Hell no, I hate it when you're right because you are so damn smug about it. You're lucky I love you or I wouldn't put up with it." Henry said putting on a tough guy act when they both knew that he was putty in her hands.

"That's because I really like being right and I think you know that. That is part of the reason why I make such a good teacher." Bianca informed him.

"You are so very humble, Bianca Lyn." Henry muttered sarcastically.

"I wonder how Paige is doing with my classes. She is the only person that I trusted to take them over." Bianca wondered out loud.

"I'm sure she is doing just fine, if anyone other than you can handle those hoodlums that you call your students it's Paige. She won't take their shit either." Henry assured her.

"I should probably make a phone call home at some point today. My mom would probably like to know that I'm still alive." Bianca stated.

"Yeah, I'm thinking that my mom would like to know that same thing. We'll call them later." Henry replied.

Bianca had a mischievous glint in her eyes at the moment. "Hey, Hank?" she asked.

"What?" Henry asked in reply.

"Have you ever had sex on the beach?" Bianca asked him in a seductive tone.

"I say that there is a first time for everything, wife." Henry replied.

"I couldn't agree with you more, husband." Bianca kissed him passionately.

* * *

><p>"Hey, kiddo, how you doin'?" Leo asked his granddaughter from the doorway of her mother's classroom.<p>

"I'm going to be honest with you I don't know how mom does this everyday. Some of the kids she teaches are punks, my vision is starting to get blurry from grading so many papers, and the hours suck ass." Paige listed off for him.

"It's a calling, and beside that it helped your mom get back on her feet after everything that happened. This is between you and me, I honestly don't know how much longer B is going to teach here. She just doesn't have the same passion for it that she used to." Leo replied.

"I can't say that I blame her, she teaches about two hundred kids who are just like me. I don't think I would want to deal with that all the time." Paige sighed and threw down the pen that she was using to grade tests.

Leo chuckled at that a bit. "Paige, you have been a really big help around here, I'm going to hate to see you go." He told her.

"I promised mom that I would fill in for her or I wouldn't be here. Besides it does give me something to do other than sit around and go crazy with nothing to do. And I am closer to the library in case I need to do research on something." Paige replied.

"If you wanted I could get you a teaching position here, I mean you are a natural." Leo was really trying to sell her on this idea.

"Grandpa, I'm not the type that likes to be stuck behind a desk all day. This wouldn't be any fun for me. I have to be up doing something different everyday or I get bored. I'll tell you what I miss, I miss being a cop I was so damn good at it that it wasn't funny. That is what really came second nature to me." Paige informed him.

"I just thought that I would offer." Leo retorted.

"Thanks for the offer, but no thanks. I'll find something else, who knows I might even go back and finish school now that I have the chance." Paige mused. She didn't really know where she was going to go from here.

"You will figure it out you still have plenty of time to find out what you want to do with your life. Whatever it is you decide on I know that you'll be great at it because you don't have it in you to fail." Leo said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"You're pretty good at this pep talk thing, grandpa." Paige said smiling up at him.

"I've been a whitelighter more years than I care to count, so I've had a lot of practice." Leo replied blushing a little bit.

"It shows, old man." Paige couldn't resist getting a dig in at his expense.

"I'll show you old man." Leo threatened her, but he was laughing.

* * *

><p>"Nic, I wish you would stop running around like a chicken with your head cut off everything will be fine." Cole assured his girlfriend. She was really wound up at the moment.<p>

"Cole, you don't understand, you have never met my mother. I have to make sure that everything in this place is spotless." Nicole argued with him.

"Baby, this place is spotless, I think your worrying too much." Cole assured her.

"This is clean even by my mother's standards and you know how OCD that woman is." Wyatt reasoned with her.

"Lizzie," Nicole was asking her daughter to explain for her.

"Cole, Wy, my grandmother will nitpick everything. She was a housewife after all she has nothing better to do with her time and she doesn't agree with the fact that mom worked outside of the home when we were growing up. She thinks that she should have taken Troy and me home to Georgia so she could help take care of us." Liz explained quickly.

"I would say that that summed it up very nicely." Nicole said nodding her head in agreement.

"Maybe I shouldn't be here right now, I mean I am Tim's son after all." Chord spoke up timidly.

"Nonsense, you are my son too and this is your home. I'm not going to let anyone make you feel like you don't belong here. Besides that, your grandpa will love you no matter what because you're mine." Nicole promised him.

"Yeah, but I look like my father." Chord argued.

"If I was going to tell anyone of you kids not to be here because of that argument it would be Lizzie, she looks the most like your father out of you three. Troy looks like me, and you are a combination of your father and me." Nicole was having none of his lame ass arguments.

"Am I going to have to keep you from killing your brothers?" Cole asked her.

"No, I only plan on giving Landon a piece of my mind. Trust me it won't take long and there shouldn't be any bloodshed. Actually, I take that back I'm going to give Landon and Roy both a piece of my mind, but after that I'll be finished." Nicole assured him just as there was a knock on the door. "I would rather face a thousand deaths." She muttered as she went to answer the door.

The first person through the door was Nicole's brother Royal. He was six-two with light brown hair and gray-blue eyes. "Nicky, you look pretty damn good for a woman who had a baby not too long ago." He hugged her so tight that he lifted her up off of the floor.

"Roy, you put me down this instant you overgrown adolescent." Nicole scolded him playfully.

"I don't think I can do that baby sister. It has been entirely too long since I last saw you." Roy replied kissing her cheek.

"I am a grown woman, Royal, I'm not some little girl that you can sling around like a rag doll anymore." Nicole said finally getting her big brother to put her down. She loved Roy because he was the most protective of her out of genuine fear of her getting hurt. He reminded her of her son-in-law in that way.

"You're never too big to get a little lovin' from your big brother." Roy said kissing her cheek.

"I know that I don't live up to Roy, but how about a hug for your other big brother?" Remy asked opening his arms wide and pulling his sister into his embrace. He stood at six-three with a blonde buzz cut and light brown eyes.

"You're thankfully more subdued than Roy is when it comes to showing affection." Nicole said smiling up at him.

"Thank God, the rest of us are more subdued than Roy about some things. I still remember the time that he and Landon thought it would be a good idea to race daddy's brand new tractors. I was glad I wasn't either one of them when he caught them." Remy replied laughing at the memory.

"I was always thankful that I wasn't one of you boys when it came to dealin' with daddy." Nicole told him. Her father was far from a cruel man, but he was known to be a little hard on her brothers from time to time.

"We all always wanted to be you when it came to dealin' with daddy. You are still the only one who has any hopes of calmin' his temper when he gets pissed off." Beau stated putting his arms around his little sister. Beau was short for Beauregard and he hated to be called by his given name. He was six-three as well and he had light brown hair and the same brown eyes as Remy it was only fitting seeing as they were twins after all.

"Beau Covington, I swear you get better lookin' every time I see you." Nicole teased her brother. She was the closest in age to Remy and Beau, Landon was the oldest and Roy was the second oldest.

"I think you've been out here too long, Nicky. You're losin' your accent." Landon observed.

"I haven't lost my accent, trust me, my kids make fun of me for it enough for me to know that I've still got it." Nicole replied. She was waiting for just the right moment to get him alone so she could lay into him.

"Hi, Nicky," Audrey Covington said waving at her only daughter.

"Hi, momma," Nicole said hugging her mother.

"Nicole, it has been far too long since the last time I've seen you." Dominic Covington told his little girl pulling her into a hug.

"I know, daddy, I've just been really busy the last few years. I'm sorry that I haven't been home to see you." Nicole apologized kissing her father on the cheek.

"So, when I'm a goin' to meet this boyfriend of yours?" Dominic asked her.

Nicole went to Cole's side and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Daddy, this is my boyfriend Cole Turner." She said pointing to Cole. "Cole, that is my father Dominic Covington." She introduced Cole.

"It's nice to meet you, Cole." Dominic said shaking hands with him.

"It's nice to meet you too, sir." Cole replied.

"We don't rate an introduction?" Roy asked with an amused smile on his face.

"Cole, see if you can keep up with me." Nicole said. "These are my brothers, Landon, Royal, Remy and Beauregard." She pointed at each one of her brothers as she spoke.

"You can just call me Roy though." Roy glared at his baby sister.

"And just Beau is fine by me." Beau spoke up.

"I think I've got it down pat." Cole said smiling at them.

"Lizzie, didn't I hear a rumor about you gettin' married?" Remy asked his niece.

"It wasn't a rumor I have been married for three months now." Liz replied. She pointed at Wyatt. "Uncle Landon, Uncle Roy, Uncle Remy, and Uncle Beau, this is my husband Wyatt."

"It's very nice to meet you." Wyatt said using his manners he knew his mother would kill him if he didn't.

"Lizzie, you found one of the good ones." Audrey remarked.

"I think I'll have to be the judge of that." Dominic joked with his granddaughter.

"Trust me, Pa, he is a good man." Liz assured him.

"Wyatt, what do you do for a livin'? I have to be sure that you can support my niece." Landon said and he wasn't joking.

"Wyatt is a doctor." Liz said beaming with pride.

"I'm not actually a doctor yet, I'm still just a resident, but I'm working my way there." Wyatt amended his wife's statement.

"Well, at least you did better than your mother did her first time out of the gate." Landon muttered.

"Momma, do you remember when I said that I had something to tell you guys?" Nicole asked her mother. She really didn't want Landon pissing her off just yet.

"I remember," Audrey replied.

Nicole pointed at Chord. "Does he look like anyone to you?" she asked.

"If you ask me he looks a little bit like Roy." Dominic answered her.

"That's what I thought too." Nicole agreed. "Momma, daddy, this is my second youngest son Chord."

"Where'd you find him, Nicky?" Beau asked confused.

"Well, for the last twenty-three years of his life I thought he was Tim's little brother, but instead he is mine and Tim's son. It's a long story and the elders are involved I promise to explain it all to you later." Nicole replied.

Landon snorted. "I should have known, you never could learn your lesson where Tim was concerned."

"Landon, don't start with me already." Nicole begged him.

"See, Lizzie, I told you that it was my duty as your big brother to annoy the hell out of you." Troy chimed in mostly to keep his mother from killing his uncle.

"Troy, just stop talking while you're ahead." Liz said shaking her head at him.

"You know he doesn't know the meaning of the phrase, Liz." Chord pointed out to his older sister.

Dominic didn't care about what anyone else thought he walked over to Chord and held his hand out to him. "Chord, I'm your grandpa, don't mind your Uncle Landon he just likes to give your momma a hard time."

Chord took his hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you, mom said that you would love me just because I'm hers." He replied.

"Between you and me she is the only one I got it right with. I can't help bein' a little partial to her." Dominic said in a stage whisper.

"He only says that because I'm the only one who followed in his footsteps and became a lawyer." Nicole said with a snort.

"A damn good lawyer from what I hear, I still get the law review and your name has been mentioned in there more than a few times." Dominic said proudly. Out of all of his kids he was proudest of Nicole, she had accomplished a lot despite the fact that she had to do it alone.

* * *

><p>"You can only keep ignoring me for so long, Em. We share this house and I just want to talk to you." Ricky said with a frustrated groan. It had been a week and a half and Emily still refused to talk to him anymore than she had to.<p>

"I can keep ignoring you for the foreseeable future it's not like I have anything that I really want to say to you." Emily replied. She was still very pissed off with her older brother. Ricky had been way out of line with the things that he had said to her and Jack. She wasn't going to forgive him for that anytime soon. The things that he had said to her were bad enough, but he had no business tearing the scab off of Jack's still mending heart by bringing up Lyn.

"Em, I've said I'm sorry I don't know how many times and I really am sorry." Ricky apologized for about the thousandth time.

"Sorry just doesn't magically make everything better, Ricky. You behaved like a jerk and there was no reason for it. You never stopped to take into consideration that you have Charlie over here all the time and I don't say anything to you about it. I should be afforded the same damn courtesy when it comes to Jack. I'm not a little girl anymore and if you can't realize that then that is your problem not mine." Emily seethed. She was so fucking tired of having this same stupid fight with him over and over.

"Sorry is the only thing that I know to say. I wish that I had been able to keep my temper in check. I'm sorry that I hurt you with the things that I said. I don't know what to do to make any of it better for you, and I won't have any idea how to start if you don't talk to me." Ricky pleaded with her.

"Maybe you need to squirm about this for a little while so you think twice next time before you let that temper of yours get the better of you." Emily replied with a shrug.

"Em, I need you to know that I wouldn't have reacted like that if I didn't love you as much as I do. I get that you're growing up and I have to come to terms with that. I never meant to make you mad I was only trying to protect you." Ricky tried getting her to make her see his side of things.

"That's not fair though, Ricky, you get your needs taken care of, but I'm not supposed to get mine taken care of." Emily snorted.

"Emily, I never said that. I realize that I'm in no position to say anything about you having sex because I'm doing the exact same thing. It's just that you're my baby sister and I don't want to see you get hurt. It kills me to know that I'm the one who hurt you." Ricky spoke gently and sincerely.

"Ricky, I know that you're sorry, but maybe I'm not ready to forgive you yet. Just because you're my big brother that does not mean that you get to run my life. I have to make my own choices you know as well as I do that it is all part of growing up." Emily had a very valid point with that one.

"The rational side of my brain knows that everything you're saying right now is true, that being said I don't exactly engage the rational side of my brain when I get pissed off." Ricky really was sorry for the way that he had acted and he didn't know what more to say than that.

"You need to engage the rational side of your brain before you get pissed off. Jack and I were only sleeping at that point. You didn't have to go off like that, you could have voiced your concerns to me later and we would have worked it all out." Emily told him in a very adult manner.

"I never thought I would see the day when you sounded more grown up than I do." Ricky mused lamely.

"Things change, time sees to it that that happens." Emily offered not knowing what else to say.

Ricky looked at her with a pained expression on his face. "I also never thought I'd see the day when we started to grow apart, but it's happening right now."

"I know and there's nothing we can do to stop it. We're both just going to have to do our own thing and become our own people before we can even think about being close again." Emily now wore a sad look on her face.

"In that case do what you must, I'm just going to go see Charlie." Ricky said sounding a little choked up.

* * *

><p>"So what do you think of this one?" Prue asked Billie. They were touring around the city looking for possible locations of Prue's future studio.<p>

Billie looked at her mother with a quirked eyebrow. "Mom, this place looks like a fucking tornado hit it. It is nowhere near big enough for what you want to do."

"It also happens to be one of the only places that your father and I can afford to buy outright without having to go to through the bank." Prue explained to her.

"You could always ask grandpa for a loan." Billie offered weakly knowing how her mother would react to that.

"Baby, I can ask your grandpa for money and you know that." Prue said with a sigh.

"I don't see why not, he would be more than happy to help you. If I had that kind of money I would help you." Billie replied.

"Sweet girl, your grandpa and I still aren't on the best terms in the world. I still resent him for walking out on your aunts and I when we were young. I know that he has done his best to make up for it, but I still wouldn't feel right asking him for money. We both know that I'm too proud." Prue reasoned with her.

Billie knew that she was better off letting the matter drop. "Ok, then, I guess this place has more promise than the last one did. Even if it did used to be a travel agency."

"I know that it looks bad, but maybe we could fix it up." Prue said not sounding very hopeful.

"Mom, I'm pretty sure that we should just give up on this place." Billie pointed out.

"You make a pretty good point, kiddo." Prue agreed.

"The perfect space for you would be the building that used to house club Inferno." Billie said just making conversation.

"That would be perfect if I thought that I had any hope of being able to buy it." Prue replied rolling her steel blue eyes.

"We're Halliwells, mom, we don't do so well with our normal lives, but we make amazing witches." Billie observed with a chuckle.

"How did you get so smart?" Prue asked throwing her arm around her shoulders.

"I got my brains from my mommy." Billie replied laying her head on Prue's shoulder.

"You are a kiss ass just like your daddy. He knows just what to say to keep from pissing me off too." Prue said pressing a quick kiss to her temple. "Come on let's get out of here and go look at the next dump on the list. Maybe we'll get lucky and this one will actually be usable." She sighed.

"I'm more than ready to get out of here. Just lead the way." Billie agreed.

* * *

><p>Mel stared at herself in the bathroom mirror and honestly she didn't like what she saw there. Her eyes were sunken and hollow and she had deep black circles under her eyes that she had to use a lot of makeup to cover up so her mom didn't find out that she hadn't been sleeping a lot. She took her bottle of pills and dumped two out in the palm of her hand before swallowing them dry.<p>

"My god, Mel, what have you done to yourself?" Mel asked her reflection not expecting to get an answer. She shook her head in disgust. This wasn't the person she was at all. She used to be so in control and on top of things, now she felt like she was barely holding on. It wouldn't have bothered her so much if she hadn't felt this way for over a year.

She could admit that Ken had really done a number on her. He had really shaken her confidence in herself. Before the whole thing with Ken she had trusted her instincts above anyone's and now all she could do was second-guess herself. That was why going away to school had meant so much to her, she had wanted to be on her own so that she would have no choice but to learn to trust herself again. The bitchy façade that she put on wasn't for herself that was for everyone else. She would rather they think that she was a world class bitch then have them know what was really going on with her.

That was what was with all the lies that she was telling. Her Uncle Henry was the one who came the closest to knowing the full truth about what was really going on with her and he still didn't know that half of it. He just thought that he was doing his niece a favor by letting her work for him when she was supposed to be in school. She had acted like class was boring to her and she just wanted to be out there working the streets that was the farthest thing from the truth. The truth was that going to school was painful for her. Every time she saw Val there it reminded her of what she had to give up.

The only person that she had come close to being remotely truthful with was Bianca. She had told her that a lot of her problems stemmed from Ken, but she hadn't told her how badly he had shaken her self-confidence. The only thing that really helped her were the pills and those didn't exactly help they turned her into a zombie. She didn't see where she had many other options though.

"Mel, you have really got to get your shit together." Mel told herself shaking her head.

If she had had the first clue about how to pull herself back together then she would have done it months ago. She didn't like living the way that she had been because it wasn't living it was existing. She never thought that she would see the day that she would turn into the shell of a person that she had now become. She had always been so full of life with a fiery disposition. Lately that had all fallen by the wayside, not even Roman could pull her out of her misery like he had once been able to. Actually, their relationship was starting to be a hell of a lot harder than it had to be.

Mel didn't know when things got so fucking complicated, if she did she would travel back in time and stop it from happening. She had thought that she was getting better and for a time she had been, but the bottom fell out again when she found out that she wouldn't be able to go away for school. She had tried letting it all go and pretending like it didn't matter, but it hadn't helped. Every time she got remotely close to feeling better something happened that pushed her two steps back. The latest blow had come from Patty when she announced that she was going to the University of Florida. She was very happy for her baby cousin but that didn't take away the sting.

She cast one last glance at herself in the mirror before she walked out of the bathroom. She didn't want to worry her mother by staying in there for too long.

"Hey, Mel, where you have been?" Piper asked her daughter cheerfully when she walked into the living room.

"I was just up in the bathroom, I have a killer headache that I'm trying to get rid of." Mel would have cringed at the thought of lying to her mother but she had been doing it for so long now that it didn't even faze her anymore.

"Come here, Sis, let mommy see what she can do to make you feel better." Piper said patting the spot on the couch next to her.

"Don't worry about me, mom, I know that Jackie is being a little bear today. I don't want to bother you when you have him to deal with." Mel replied dismissively she didn't want to put more on her mother than she was already dealing with it wouldn't be fair.

"Melinda Paige, you're still my baby girl, that didn't change when I had Jackson. Besides that baby bear is taking a nap right now, I think the poor guy is cutting teeth and that is what is making him so cranky. Now come over here and sit with me." Piper ordered her.

Mel may have been lying to her mother but she drew the line at disobeying an order from her, so she went and sat down next to her. Piper situated her so that she was lying with her head in her lap. She started rubbing her temples. " Mom, you really don't have to do this." She maintained, but it felt damn good.

Piper chose to ignore that comment. "Are you under a lot of stress at work right now?" she asked mostly to make conversation. She didn't know when talking to her daughter had gotten so hard. They used to talk to each other about everything but now it seemed like Mel was walling herself off more and more.

"No more than usual, Chris, Jase, and I have just been working a lot harder the last week because Hank isn't here." Mel replied.

"How is school?" Piper asked she couldn't help noticing how her daughter tensed up every time she mentioned school.

"School is fine and even more boring than work is." Mel assured her.

"Mel, you know that you can talk to me about anything, right?" Piper continued. There had been a time when she wouldn't have had to ask that question sadly those days were long behind them now.

"I know that I can come to you if there is ever anything that is bothering me. Really, mom, you don't have to worry about me so much. I promise you that I have everything under control, I'm fine." That had to the biggest lie that Mel had told in her entire life. She didn't have anything under control and she was so far from fine that she didn't even know what it looked like anymore.

"Mel, I can tell that something isn't right with you. I don't like bringing it up because it only makes you mad, but I am worried about you. I can only hope that with time you will talk to someone about whatever it is that is bothering you." At this point Piper really didn't care if her daughter talked to the source of all evil about what was bothering her as long as it meant she was getting it off her chest. Well, maybe that was a tad bit dramatic, but Mel had drove her to that point.

"It's just some growing pains, it's something that I have to take care of on my own. I wish that you could help me, but you can't. It's not because I don't trust you, it's because I have to learn to handle my shit by myself." Mel replied honestly. That part at least had been truthful. She felt really bad for lying to her mom all the time but she didn't see where she had another choice.

"I'll make you a deal, for the rest of the day you don't have to worry about growing up and how hard it is, I just want you to be my little girl again for the rest of the afternoon. How does that sound to you?" Piper suggested with a hopeful tone in her voice. She was banking on this working if not she didn't know what she was going to do to get through to her.

"Actually, mom, that is the best damn idea that I have heard in a long time. I would love to forget about everything for the rest of the day. It's not like it's not going to be there in the morning for me to worry about." Mel gave in easily. The truth be told she was more than a little of tired of fighting to keep her shit together all the time.

"You just relax and let mommy take care of you for a little while. Your daddy can deal with Jackie when he gets home. It's been far too long since I've spent any quality time with my baby girl." Piper said pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

* * *

><p>"Damn it, Oriana, I wish you would be still, you're going to make me mess up and then I'm going to have to start over." Donnie bitched at her niece. She was sitting in the floor painting her toenails for her.<p>

"Please, no one I know has a steadier hand than you do when it comes to this type of thing." Oriana scoffed.

"My hand isn't as steady as it used to be." Donnie informed her rolling her eyes.

"That's right, I forgot you and Maria are getting slow in your old age." Oriana teased her.

"O, I don't know who told you that you're funny, but they lied to you." Donnie quipped.

"So, Donnie, what have you been doing with yourself the past few years?" Oriana asked she was curious.

"I have been floating around wherever the wind takes me. I've had all sorts of different jobs in all sorts of different towns. I really haven't done anything that has been worth while." Donnie replied with a shrug.

"Of all the people I saw leaving home I never figured you for the type." Oriana observed.

"I didn't leave because I wanted to, I left because I had to." Donnie informed her seriously.

"Why?" Oriana asked her simply.

"Look you got the easy part in this whole thing you were the one who got to die you didn't have to try to figure out how to live again. You didn't have to watch this family fall apart and feel helpless to do anything to keep that from happening. I figured that the last thing that Lyn needed at the time was to have to worry about me, so I took off so she could focus on herself for a little while. Not only that, but things got a little too serious with Troy and I was nowhere near ready to settle down at the time and I knew that he wasn't either. The only thing I did was walk away before he got the chance to do it to me first." Donnie explained the best way that she knew how.

"Donnie, I know that all of you went through hell when you thought that you lost me. I'm sorry for putting you guys through all of that, if I'd had a choice in the matter I wouldn't have put any of you through that. Not even B, but whether you guys know it or not you are stronger because of it." Oriana really wasn't as stupid as she liked to act.

"I will say that some of us handled it better than others. I have always loved Frank, but the way that he became your mother's rock made me love him even more." Donnie admitted. She wasn't going to say that she was proud of the way that she behaved because she wasn't.

"That's because there is just about noting that my daddy can't do." Oriana said smiling.

"Oh, God help me. I should be scared that the two of you are alone together." Maria said coming into the room with her daughter on her hip.

"Please, we aren't doing anything besides our nails." Donnie told her sounding defensive.

"Come here, baby girl." Oriana said taking Lyn from her sister.

"Hi, Aunt Oriana." Lyn said burying her face in her aunt's neck.

"Since when did you get all shy on me?" Oriana asked her playfully.

"Since Donnie is in the room. My daughter doesn't do well around people she doesn't know." Maria replied throwing herself down on the couch.

"I think your daughter has just spent too much time around her Aunt B and she has picked up the same antisocial tendencies." Donnie corrected her.

"That is a very real possibility. B does baby sit for her when I can't find anyone else." Maria agreed with a shrug.

"There you go right there, no one in their right mind wants to spend time alone with Bianca Hoyt." Donnie said like that explained everything.

"This is true, but I do believe that her last name is Halliwell now." Oriana threw out there.

"She is moving into his apartment I really don't think that we can expect the girl to take his name as well." Maria said. Really she hadn't talked to her sister about that yet.

"I bet you she did. This is Hank we're talking about he can get her to do just about anything that he wants her to." Oriana pointed out to her.

"I'm too tired to even have this discussion with you right now, so you win. I hope you enjoy this victory, because it isn't going to happen often." Maria replied with a yawn. She would gladly take the fatigue that came with being pregnant over the morning sickness any day.

* * *

><p>"If someone could explain to me why we are stuck in here doing research that would be great." Parker complained he didn't even know what they were looking for.<p>

"We just so happen to be looking for anything that is going to tell us who the knights of chaos are. I don't know about anyone else, but I'm pretty sick to death of not being able to do anything because of these stupid prophecies." Chris explained to his uncle.

"Ok, I was just wondering." Parker replied like it was no big deal.

"I swear we spend more time here looking up shit than we do at home." Roman grumbled. He was missing out on spending time with Mel to do this.

"Be glad that it is just the four of use tonight, something might actually get done by mistake." Calleigh told him.

"The only way anything is getting done is if we accidently stumble upon the right answer." Parker replied with a snort. They were in the hall of prophecies so one would think that they would have actually come up with something useful in this length of time, but they were having no such luck.

"What do you say the odds are of me stumbling on the right answer?" Chris asked with a smirk on his face.

"You found something, didn't you?" Roman accused him.

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't, since this is so much fun for you I figured that we could just keep looking." Chris replied cockily.

"Chris, if you think you found something you better tell us right fucking now. I don't exactly enjoy spending my time like this." Calleigh seethed at him she wasn't going to let him catch a break on this one. After all they had been through this was not something that he should be joking about.

"I might have found something, I'm not sure what to make of it yet." Chris said studying the piece of paper in front of him.

"What does that something look like?" Parker asked him. He was more than ready to be done with all of the shit that they had to constantly do.

"It looks like it might be a prophecy that will help us defeat the knights of chaos." Chris replied.

"Chris, that would be fine if we actually knew who the knights of chaos are." Roman pointed out to him like he should have thought of that already.

"Forgive me, I misspoke before. This actually helps us figure out who the knights of chaos are." Chris corrected his previous statement.

"Something tells me that you're not kidding about this one." Calleigh said sounding intrigued.

"Of course I'm not kidding about this. I would never kid about a prophecy. They are just so much fucking fun to figure out." Chris replied rolling his green orbs.

"Christopher, there was no need for the sarcasm." Parker told his nephew. He didn't know whom he thought he was kidding. They were Halliwells there was always a need for sarcasm with them.

"There was a need for the sarcasm, because I am so fucking sick of our lives being ruled by pieces of paper that are thousands of years old." Chris replied brusquely.

"Chris, we'll figure this one out like we have all the others." Roman assured him.

"Figuring it out is not the problem. The fucking problem is the fact that a prophecy has a lot to do with what is wrong with my baby sister right now. It's just not fair that we should have to put our lives on hold when no one else has to." Chris seethed. His anger was due to the fact that Mel had had to give up so much and not that he had been forced to do the same thing.

"I have to agree with him on that one, my girlfriend hasn't been the same since she found out she wasn't going to be able to go away for school." Roman agreed with him. He was worried about Mel too. He could feel her pulling away from him and there wasn't a damn thing that he could do to stop it.

"Look, for all we know after we complete these prophecies there won't be anything else for us to do for a while. If we can just hold out a little bit of hope there is a light at the end of this tunnel. We're almost there." Parker spoke from a place of wisdom and maturity.

"It is also possible that there is another prophecy waiting in the wings that we have to fulfill." Calleigh reminded him.

"I'm with Park on this one, we need to stay positive. We've gotten through the worst of it so far. If we can just hold on a little bit longer then we will be home free." Chris agreed with his uncle. Parker had made a valid point and it would be wise to listen to him for a change.

"At this point I would do just about anything if it meant that my life could be my own again. It's not like I ever entertained the idea of going far from home, but I still had that option on the table if I wanted it." Roman spoke his piece on the matter.

"I hate that we're the ones that have to do these things, but I'm not sorry not in the least bit. If it weren't for that first stupid ass prophecy then I would have never found Parker." Calleigh was trying to see the bright side of things.

"Bullshit, I'm pretty sure that you two are soul mates you would have found your way to each other sooner or later." Chris dismissed what she had been trying to say. He was very big into being difficult at the moment. Life wasn't giving him any breaks so he didn't feel like being easy to deal with.

"Are we going to read that now or did you want to wait for the others?" Parker asked to change the subject.

"I personally vote that we should wait for the others. It's not fair that we should have to do all the work when it not only concerns them, but it concerns us as well." Calleigh said. She was all for seeing the bright side of things, but that didn't mean that she wanted to get stuck with all of the damn work.

* * *

><p>"Hank, you have to be the most amazing husband in the entire world." Bianca groaned out. She was laid out across the bed while Henry was massaging her shoulders and back.<p>

"Baby, I'm not doing anything more than reminding you how much I love you. If that means that I have to do this every night for the rest of my life then I think that that is a fair trade." Henry replied kissing her bare shoulder blade.

"Mr. Halliwell, you better be careful saying things like that, you are going to spoil me." Bianca teased him.

"Good, that way I know you won't go out looking for other men." Henry teased her right back. She should have really known better than to start joking with him. He was the king of jokes and he wasn't going to let anyone make anything on him.

"Now that is being a little extreme. I didn't say I wouldn't go out looking, I just said that I would always come home to you." They both knew that she was joking because she didn't have eyes for any man but him. It would have been a complete lie to tell him otherwise.

Henry nipped her earlobe playfully. "I know that you don't have eyes for any man but me so stop trying to bait me into arguing with you." he told her. His voice had dropped a couple of octaves and it had taken on a husky quality. Pure lust was burning behind his brown eyes.

Bianca quickly picked up on the change in his tone and she straddled his lap stark naked. "Honey, I know that this might come as a shock to you but I need you really bad right now." she said shifting her weight so that it rested on his already painful erection.

"That doesn't shock me in the least bit." Henry replied. His hand slowly made its way up the inside of her thigh teasingly. He soon found her folds were dripping wet in anticipation. "As a matter of fact I would say that you are more than a little horny." He said laughing at her.

"You would do well to remember where I'm sitting before you start teasing me." Bianca replied grinding her bare sex into his through the rough fabric of his jeans.

"Baby, you don't want to do that, I'm seriously about ready to bust my zipper." Henry groaned.

"Poor baby, let me take care of that for you." Bianca said with a wicked gleam in her eyes. He was getting ready to pay dearly for teasing her just a moment ago and they both knew it.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it. If at all possible I think Henry and Bianca are worse than Wyatt, Liz, Prue, and Chuck combined, they just have the decency not to carry on in front of other people. Landon really is a class A jerk and there are no two ways about it. Nicole is going to get a hold of him though she is just trying to be nice at the moment. You've got to love the Prue and Billie bonding, I figured at least a few characters needed to be happy at the moment. You have to feel for Chord because he is still trying to adjust to the fact that he is Nicole and Tim's son. It looks like they might have finally found a clue as to who the Knights of Chaos are. Ricky really stepped in it this time Emily still isn't really on good terms with him. Until next time please review.


	5. Wolf Pack

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Wolf Pack<p>

"It is very early in the morning and some of us have to be at work in a little while, so I really wish you would get to the point of this meeting." Chuck said consulting his watch. He was not happy with being woken up at the ass crack of dawn for some stupid prophecy. As a matter of fact if he never saw another prophecy again it would be too soon.

"Chuck, I promise you that this is important, I wouldn't have insisted on this meeting if it weren't." Chris assured him.

"What's going on, Peanut?" Prue asked her older cousin with a look of concern on her face. He only got this way when something really serious was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong, I want to get that out of the way before you guys get the wrong idea." Chris promised.

"Chris, just tell us what is going on." Rachel ordered her boyfriend. She had a real job in addition to this bullshit so it would be nice if he would hurry up and get to the point.

"I think we might know who the Knights of Chaos are." Chris stated simply.

"How the hell do you know that, little brother?" Wyatt asked looking more than slightly confused. If he wasn't at least a little bit confused about something they would start to think that something was wrong with him.

"Because, we were in the hall of prophecies last night and we found something that could be very helpful." Parker informed his nephew.

"Short of destroying the knights of chaos for us I don't think that this thing can be that helpful." Chord cut in sarcastically.

"Can it, Wilma." Calleigh ordered him.

"If we could get on with this at some point today that would be nice." Lilly said consulting her watch. Piper would kill her if she didn't make it in to work on time.

"Really, I have class in a little while." Jake agreed with his wife.

"You guys, I know that this isn't how you want to spend your time, but we should hear Chris out before we all start bitching." Liz said trying to help her brother-in-law out.

"I have no problems with hearing him out, he just basically did my job for me." Troy had no problems because he wasn't the one who had to do the work to find it.

"Yeah we spent more time than I care to think about looking for this shit yesterday." Roman bitched rolling his eyes.

"Chris, if you care to continue you can now." Oriana said wanting to get this show on the road.

Chris took out the prophecy and began reading from it. "Against a group of henchmen sixteen brave souls shall make a stand. With a little bit of courage they will make it through the battle at hand. We shall not go into names because they surely know who they are since they have already made it this far. It's the henchmen with whom we are concerned their darkness simmers and anger burns. Since the dawn of time keepers they have been so that the evil three may be free to commit their sins." He began to read and then he shook his head. "I'm not actually going to make you guys suffer through me reading all of that. I figured it out last night, so I'll just tell you."

"That's why I love you, little brother." Wyatt said shooting him a grateful look.

"From what I understand there are sixteen rings that when joined together will help defeat the triad. Now these rings are scattered various places throughout the world. Each ring has been passed down from generation to generation and it has an appointed guardian. This group is what became known as the Knights of Chaos. Now all the guardians of these rings are not necessarily evil, it is just their job to protect the ring in their possession." Chris explained to them.

"Who are we fighting?" Liz asked in resignation.

"Would you believe me if I said the abominable snowman?" Chris asked he knew that this wasn't a joking matter, but he couldn't help himself.

"No, I wouldn't believe you, Perry, and this really isn't the time for you to be joking." Rachel said glaring at her boyfriend.

"Ok, let me explain." Chris said throwing his hands up in a sign of surrender. "These rings were distributed among good and evil so that one side didn't have all the power. Evil of course ended up with more rings since if the Triad were defeated it would shift the balance of power. Four of the rings ended up on the side of good the rest are still in the possession of evil."

"I say we start with the easy part first, do we know who has the rings on the side of good?" Lilly asked.

"I'm glad that you asked that question, Lilly, because that is something that you might want to talk to your father-in-law about." Chris answered her.

"What does this have to do with my dad?" Jake asked sounding confused.

"It basically comes out and says that one of the rings was given to a being of love and if you ask me it was talking about a cupid. I figured that Uncle Coop might know where it is." Chris explained to him.

"What about the others?" Parker asked his nephew.

"Rachel, I think that you need to have a talk with your grandpa." Chris said not really answering the question.

"Which one?" Rachel asked even though she had a sneaking suspicion that she knew the answer.

"Brennan, the prophecy said something about two of the rings being entrusted to witches that rose from Salem's ashes. If that isn't talking about a Phoenix then I don't know what it was talking about." Chris went on.

"If a Phoenix has those rings grandpa will know about it." Oriana agreed.

"There's one more ring left, Chris." Calleigh reminded him.

"Ok, so maybe I exaggerated when I said that four rings ended up on the side of good. The other ring that I'm talking about ended up with the Brotherhood of the Thorn. At the present time there is only one surviving member of said brotherhood." Chris explained hoping they would know who he was talking about.

"And my mother just so happens to be dating him. We are talking about Cole, aren't we?" Troy asked.

"That is precisely who we're talking about. I'm pretty sure that Cole has that damn ring and if he doesn't he knows where to find it." Chris explained his reasoning.

"That's four out of the way, what about the other twelve?" Chord asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I thought we could just focus on those four for now. I mean it's not like we can really do anything about the others rings until Hank and B get back anyway." Chris replied.

"We could always call them and give them a head's up." Roman suggested.

"No, absolutely not, they deserve a little time to not have to worry about this shit. If there are any two people I know who need a break from this lifestyle it's them." Chris stated bluntly. He didn't want to bother them with something that wasn't even a problem yet.

"Ok, we'll leave those two out of it until they get back. They will only be gone like four more days I think that we can cope without them for that long." Rachel agreed with her boyfriend.

"At some point this afternoon Chuck, Jake, Lilly, and I are all going to be out of touch. Try not to do anything stupid." Prue begged her older cousin. She knew that Chris would take this on alone if he thought he had to.

"What are you guys going to be doing?" Chris asked this was the first that he had heard about this.

"Pops and Jimmy's mom are both in town, mom, dad, and Jimmy thought it would be a good idea to make us sit down and endure that torture." Chuck said rolling his eyes.

"Don't be like that, I like your Pops he is a sweet guy." Prue scolded him.

"You only say that because the man flirts with you shamelessly." Chuck replied looking at her like she had lost her mind.

"That is so besides the point right now." Prue said shaking her head. "Chris, promise me that you won't do anything stupid." She begged her cousin.

"Ok, I won't do anything stupid, you have my word. It's not like I want to go looking for trouble." Chris promised her. It wasn't like he was a small child he had been at this magic thing a hell of a lot longer than she had.

* * *

><p>Ricky slammed his locker shut with a groan of frustration. "I take it that Emily still isn't talking to you." Patty stated when she saw how pissed off her boyfriend looked.<p>

"Nope," Ricky answered simply slipping his arm around her shoulders.

"Snuffy, don't worry so much she will come around in time." Patty assured him.

"You didn't hear the bullshit she was talking yesterday about how we are growing up and apart and we are going to have to become the people we are supposed to be before we can think about being close again." Ricky explained rolling his eyes.

"Ricky, you wounded her pride a lot of the things she is saying now are coming from a place of hurt you can't take it to heart." Patty reasoned with him.

"I know, I really do, I just want my sweet baby sister back. The only problem with that is she isn't a baby anymore and I don't know how we are going to be able to be friends until we are both equals again." Ricky said with a sigh.

"Snuffy, I love you." Patty told him.

"I love you too, what brought that on?" Ricky asked her.

"Your bad day is about to get a whole lot worse." Patty said pointing to Chuck. He was walking towards them followed by Tanner, Levi, and Grady.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Ricky groaned the last thing that he wanted to deal with today was three overgrown wolf pups.

"I wouldn't kid you about something like this." Patty replied looking at him with sympathetic eyes.

"Ricky, these three were looking for you and I told them I would show them around so they didn't get into any trouble." Chuck greeted his little brother.

"Levi, tell me what you guys want because you're the one who annoys me the least." Ricky barked out. He was not in the mood to deal with these three at the moment.

"Boss, we were running routine patrols last night and we came across a scent that we haven't picked up before. We just that you would want to know about it right away." Levi reported.

"You don't know what the scent came from?" Ricky asked them with a sigh.

"We've never come across it before, so we're not sure what or who it came from." Tanner put in.

"Did you consider going to the elders with it?" Ricky asked them. He was referring to the village elders in this case and not the annoying pain in the ass life destroying elders.

"We considered it, but they would have just asked us what you thought about it. You're our leader, Boss, they want to know what you think not what we think." Grady pointed out to him.

"Guys, I really don't have time to deal with this right now. I wish that I could do more to help you, but as you can see I'm at school and I can't just leave." Ricky replied.

"Boss, I think that it might be wise if you came to check this out." Tanner reasoned with him.

"I will check it out, I just can't check it out today. I will do my level best to get to you tomorrow though." Ricky said with a shrug. He still had a life of his own to live.

"Boss, this has to be something big, even the older wolves don't know what it is." Levi said. He knew that there was no changing his mind though.

"Did Carson have anything to say about this?" Ricky asked them.

"Carson just started running with the pack again. He is the one who told us to bring the problem to you. He said that it wasn't his place to offer suggestions about what we should do anymore." Grady answered.

"Of course that's what he said. Ricky can't even catch a little bit of a break." Ricky felt himself start to shake.

"Ricardo, you might want to calm down." Chuck cautioned his little brother.

"Don't, Chuck," Patty warned him she knew that it would only make the situation worse. Ricky hated to be reminded that he wasn't in control of his emotions. She put a hand on his arm to calm him. "Snuffy, not here." she said simply and his body stilled.

"Tomorrow, guys, I promise you that I will get out to take a look at things tomorrow." Ricky swore to them.

"We're going to hold you to that, Boss." Levi said giving him a grin.

"Just run extra patrols today and tonight to make sure that nothing breaks through the line." Ricky ordered.

"Boss, we have a more immediate problem." Grady said.

"What? And I thought I told you not to call me Boss anymore." Ricky asked rolling his eyes.

"I smell demon." Grady whispered so no one else could hear what they were talking about.

"I should hope so there would be something wrong with your nose if you didn't." Ricky replied with a small chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Grady asked with a confused look on his face.

"You're standing next to my brother and he happens to be half demon." Ricky made sure to keep his voice low.

"If you were paying attention doofus you would have caught the scent of witch and cupid on him too." Levi said shaking his head at his pack brother.

"Just out of curiosity what do I smell like to you?" Chuck asked.

"Demons smell like bleach and it hurts to breathe in that scent." Tanner answered him.

"Rick, do I need to not stand so close to you?" Chuck was concerned that it pained his brother to be close to him.

"No, I don't smell you ever and that is because I'm used to you and I know that you're good. The only thing I ever smell on you is Prue." Ricky assured him.

"What do I smell like?" Patty asked her boyfriend.

"Because of the whitelighter you smell like warm sea air. I'm not playing about that, if you don't believe me you can ask these guys." Ricky replied.

"I believe you." Patty said.

"Guys, I've really got to get to class, so that means you need to get out of here." Ricky told them.

"I guess we should get going." Levi agreed.

"Just get your damn motorcycles out of the parking lot before someone important starts wondering what you're doing here." Chuck said shaking his head. It didn't surprise him in the least bit that they went riding around on motorcycles.

"We'll catch you later, Boss." Grady said before they walked away.

Ricky sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "This is what I have to deal with." He muttered bitterly.

"It's the price we pay for the company we keep." Chuck said throwing his arm around his shoulders.

"So now this is because you hang out with Halliwells?" Patty asked glaring at both brothers.

"Pretty much, people wouldn't expect so much out of us if they didn't know what we were capable of. Let's face it we have to be pretty damn great to be friends with you guys." Chuck joked with her.

* * *

><p>"What did you need, mom?" Mel asked Piper. She had been summoned to the kitchen and she came face to face with her mother and her aunts. Not to mention Billie had gotten in on the act as well.<p>

"Well, you can consider this an intervention of sorts." Paige told her niece seriously.

"I don't need an intervention, but thanks for your concern." Mel spit out bitterly.

"See, that's where you're wrong. Mel, there is something going on with you and you won't let anyone in to help you. I wish that you could see that we are all here for you." Phoebe replied.

"You're just going to go along with this, mom?" Mel asked her mother glaring at her.

"Mel, I'm sorry that it's come to this. I didn't want to have to do this, sis, but you left me with no other choice in the matter." Piper informed her with a heavy sigh.

"You always have another choice. There is nothing to talk about so I wish you would just let it drop." Mel pleaded with her. She really didn't want to talk about what was going on with her and she was pissed that her mother and aunts had thought that this was a good idea.

"When you take that tone with your mother that tells me that there is something that you need to talk about." Prue reasoned with her niece.

"If there was something that I wanted to talk to you guys about then I would have brought it to your attention already. I know that none of you ever stopped to think that maybe I'm going through something that I need to sort through in my own time." Mel said willing her temper down. It was never a good thing when she lost her temper. Things started blowing up and objects started floating.

"Mel, we would be fine with letting you work through this on your own if you even acted like yourself a little bit. You might not have noticed it, but you have been acting like a shell of a person for well over a year now. We have all given you your space to sort through this and that doesn't seem to be working out very well for you. If anything things have gotten worse and not better like we had hoped." Billie explained to her.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry that you're all so worried, but I am fine." Mel spit back at her cousin.

"Mel, you're not fine and we all know that. You're just trying to lie to yourself now." Paige spoke to her gently.

"Fine, I will admit that the only thing wrong with me is that my mother is a control freak with a Type A personality and that rubbed off on me. I can't help that, so I don't know what you guys want me to do." Mel replied with a shrug. She wished they would just let this whole thing drop it wasn't like it had anything to do with them anyway.

"I would really like it if you would be honest with me again." Piper said calling her out.

"Mom, I am honest with you." Mel lied. She cringed at how quickly that lie had come to her lips.

"Mellie, I think that we all know that you haven't been honest with yourself or with anyone else for a long time." Roman said coming into the room. He had tried to let the aunts get through to her but that didn't seem to be working so he thought he better try his hand at this.

"You're in on this too, Roman James?" Mel asked him acid dripping from her words.

"Babe, I'm only here because I love you. You haven't been doing so great lately. You're more distant with me than you have ever been." Roman told her looking at her sadly.

"Look, if I have been distant with you it's because I've got a lot on my plate with work and school. I don't mean to take it out on you, but you happen to be the one who has to bear the brunt of my bad moods." Mel explained to him.

"Mellie, if this was you acting like an unreasonable bitch I could handle that. This however is something different entirely and I'm not quite sure how to deal with it." Roman replied.

"Mel, it's not just Roman saying this even Uncle Henry says that there is something wrong with you." Paige could see that this was harder than they thought it was going to be.

"I don't know what you guys want me to say." Mel said with a shrug. She didn't know what to tell them when she didn't know what was going on herself.

"How about you start with the pills?" Piper asked her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mel said automatically.

"The last time I checked Uncle Henry wasn't a liar, he sat here just the other day and told us that he has seen you popping pills like they're candy." Billie called her on her bullshit.

"Fine, you want to know about the pills? Here you go." Mel said pulling a bottle of pills out of the cabinet. She handed the bottle to her mother and let her read it.

"This says that this is for headaches." Piper said looking at her daughter.

"I really don't get a whole hell of a lot of sleep anymore, so I have really bad headaches. Those pills are the only things that help and that is what Uncle Henry has seen me taking." Mel said. She felt secure in the knowledge that that wasn't a complete lie. She had been taking the pills for her headaches along with the antidepressants.

"We wouldn't have had to think that something more was going on if you would have been honest with us." Phoebe told her.

"There are some things that I should be able to keep to myself and what I'm taking pills for is one of them. I know that no one in this family inherited the mind my own business gene, but it wouldn't kill you to try to do just that every once in a while." Mel told them in a bitchy tone. She didn't want to be a bitch, but that seemed like the quickest way to get them off of her case.

"We wouldn't be worried about you if we didn't love you. I realize that you might not be able to hear that now, but I hope that one day soon you're able to remember how much we all love you." Piper really didn't know what else to say to her wayward daughter. She never thought she would have problems with Mel keeping things from her.

Roman went to her and held her face between his hands. "Baby, I love you, and I just want you to be happy again. I know that you have to be pissed at me right now and I'm sorry, I just didn't know what else to do."

"I'm going to make this really easy for you, you don't have to worry about me anymore, because we're over. I'm not your problem to deal with anymore." Mel said pulling away from him.

"Mel, you don't mean that." Roman did his best to hide the hurt in his voice, but it showed in his blue eyes.

"Yeah, I do. Roman, you deserve the woman who can put her full attention on you and at the moment I can't be that woman for you." Mel said taking her keys off the kitchen counter.

"Where are you going, Mel?" Billie asked her cousin.

"I'm going out," Mel answered simply.

"Melinda Paige Halliwell, don't you dare walk out that door right now. That will not solve anything." Piper ordered her.

"You don't get to tell me what I can and can't do anymore, mom. I'm three months away from being twenty; I'm a woman now. As a matter of fact I'm not coming back home, I'm moving in with Val. She has been begging me to for a while now." Mel replied.

"Mel," Prue said simply.

"Are we done here?" Mel asked she didn't wait for an answer though. She walked out the side door and got into her truck.

"That went well." Roman commented dryly.

"You ok, Ro?" Phoebe asked him. She knew that he wasn't she could feel the heartbreak rolling off of him in waves.

"I'll be fine, I know that she didn't mean that." Roman said trying his best to sound reassuring.

"Maybe that wasn't the best idea we've ever had." Paige threw out there.

"We had to try something, but Piper didn't exactly help matters any when she forbid her from walking out the door." Prue replied.

"She said herself I'm a control freak with a Type A personality. I just can't help myself sometimes. If anything I just pushed my only daughter away." Piper said and she felt a tinge of guilt and sadness. She was guilty because there was nothing that she could do to help her daughter.

"She'll come around, she's a Halliwell, we aren't always reasonable, but we do stick by our family." Billie offered helpfully.

"I hope you're right, Billie." Paige told her niece with a small smile.

* * *

><p>"Nicky, did you have a reason for calling Roy and I over here?" Landon asked his baby sister. The three were sitting around her living room.<p>

Nicole took a deep breath she knew that she had to keep her cool for just a moment. "I just wanted to talk to the two of you about Tim." She said simply.

"Nicky, that's water under the bridge. I know that he hurt you, but I was hoping that you would be over that by now." Roy said. He didn't like to see his little sister hurting. He had been dead set against Landon's plan but he really had no choice but to go along with it.

"Nicky, he was a fucking loser, he was never good enough for you. I could see that even when you couldn't, I warned you about marrying him and you still did it anyway. I always knew that he was going to be the one to break your heart. I just wish it had happened sooner rather than later. No one deserves to have to raise to kids by themselves." Landon wasn't in the least bit repentant for what he had done.

"I loved him, Landon, and part of me always will." Nicole explained to him.

"It doesn't change the fact that he was destined to be the person who finally broke you." Landon replied somewhat hatefully.

"Landon, he is the father of three of her kids, you have to understand that love like that isn't just going to go away." Roy was the more sensible of the two of them.

"If he loved her half as much as she loved him he wouldn't have left her in the first place." Landon argued.

"Landon, I'm going to be really blunt with you right now, I know that you're the one who told Timmy to walk away. He told me everything and I do mean everything. What I don't understand is how you could do that to me, and if you didn't care about me how you could do that to Lizzie and Troy." Nicole called him out on his bullshit.

"I thought you would be better off without him, Nicky. He was obviously a degenerate gambler. Anyone who put his love for gambling above his wife and children doesn't deserve to have them." Landon yelled at her.

"Damn it, Landon Joseph that was not your decision to make. That was all mine, Timmy and I could have worked that out, but you took that option off the table." Nicole yelled back at him.

"Landon, Nicky, I don't think you two want to do this right now." Roy tried to get in between his warring siblings. Landon and Nicole had never really gotten along and time hadn't done anything to help that situation.

"I do want to do this now, Roy. Tim went to you for help and you had to bring Landon into this." Nicole said glaring at him.

"I'll admit that I was wrong to let them go through with that stupid plan. I remember how you were after he left you. I never thought that I would see you laugh or smile again and it killed me inside. I have been living all these years knowing that I had a hand in making you that unhappy. I wish like hell that I could have stopped then or at least told you what was going on. I was a fucking coward and I will admit to that." Roy spoke freely. He didn't think that he would ever forgive himself for what he had done to his baby sister. It was his job to protect her and he hadn't done that.

"At least you're sorry, Landon seems like he is very fucking pleased with himself right now." Nicole said reasonably. She wasn't nearly as mad at Roy as she was at Landon. Roy had just been trying to be a good big brother to her.

"Fuck no, I'm not sorry, the best thing that piece of shit could have done was walk away from you. I will never be sorry that I got him away from you guys. The only thing he was going to do was bring you a lot of pain." Landon was trying to make her see that he had done her a favor.

"You failed to take into account the fact that Lizzie got his powers and there was no one here to show her how to use them she had to struggle through that all on her own. There were nights when she would wake up crying because of the things that she would see in her sleep and there was nothing that I could do to help her. You have no idea how helpless that made me feel, fuck that, it made me feel like I was a failure as a mother and that is something that no mom should ever have to feel." Nicole screamed at him.

"He wasn't good for you or those kids. And he has to have the worst genes ever, you don't know this, but about three years ago I got a call from Troy. He needed money because he was into it to one of his bookies really bad. I helped him out and I eventually got my money back, but he is his father's son and there is nothing that he can do about it." Landon told her.

"Troy is my son, whatever his shortcomings are or whatever he is, is on me and no one else. I'm the one who raised that boy. I like to think that I did a damn good job with him once I was finally able to pull myself out of bed because you convinced his father to walk away." Nicole said feeling the grip she had on her temper slipping.

"That's the point, Nicky, not even your influence was enough to keep that boy from turning out like his father. There is nothing you can do for him just like there was nothing that you could ever do to change Tim." Landon reasoned with her.

Nicole didn't know what came over her but she walked right up to her brother and smacked him as hard as she could across the face. "I will put up with a lot from you, I however will not listen to you bad mouth my son. Get the fuck out of my house, Landon, I don't want to see you again for a while." She yelled at him.

Landon glared at her and walked to the door. "Nicky, it's not my fault that you have poor taste in men. You picked a cad the first time around and now we've went and saddled yourself with a demon. That is all on you I can only do so much to help you out." he said before walking out the door.

Roy got up to follow his brother. "Roy, you don't have to go, as a matter of fact I would like it if you stayed." Nicole told him.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do, Nicky. I'm sorry that I let them do that to you." Roy apologized.

"Roy, I know what Landon's like and I'm sure that you did everything that you could to talk him and Timmy out of that stupid ass plan." Nicole said hugging her older brother.

Roy smiled at her and broke free of their hug. He walked over to the bassinet that held his nephew and picked him up. "I don't care what your Uncle Landon says, Uncle Roy sure does love you and I don't care who your daddy is." He told Dom before kissing him on the head.

"I love you, Roy." Nicole said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too, Nicky." Roy replied giving her a reassuring grin.

* * *

><p>"Ricky, do you not have a watch?" Caleb asked his grandson when he finally showed up at his parents' house.<p>

"You're really funny, Pops. I will have you know that I do have a watch. I'm sorry that I'm late practice ran over and then my food alarm went off. There was no way that I was going to make it back here without getting something to eat first." Ricky explained to his grandfather.

"Really, you made it through the bag of emergency snacks that I made for you already?" Jimmy asked him in his thick drawl.

"Jimmy, we have been through this time and time again you've seen how much I eat you can't expect my emergency rations to last me more than two days." Ricky reasoned with him. He was really fond of his mother's first husband.

"Jimmy is a little thick headed like his daddy so you have to explain things to him more than once." Shelby spoke up.

"I've noticed that." Ricky said giving her his most charming smile. He could tell that this was the one woman that he did not want to piss off.

"Shelby, that is my middle son Ricky. Ricky, that is Jimmy's mother Shelby." Eva said introducing the two.

Ricky took Shelby's hand and kissed it. "It's very nice to meet you ma'am." He said politely.

"You are such a polite young man." Shelby told him.

"Thank you," Ricky replied blushing. Then he looked around and noticed that his older siblings weren't there yet. "Where are Chuck, Lilly, and Ro?" he asked.

"They will be here in a minute. According to Chuck we should know better than to try and rush Lilly and Prue when they are getting ready." Derek replied rolling his eyes.

"Chuck, you said that?" Prue asked her husband. They had all walked in the front door just in time to hear that.

"My brother is a doofus, I don't know why it surprises you that he would say something like that." Emily said shaking her head at them.

"Emily," Derek warned his daughter.

"Lilly, Roman, you guys remember your grandma don't you?" Jimmy asked his twins.

"Of course we do." Lilly answered for herself and her brother. She didn't know what was going on with Roman but he had been acting a little off.

"It's nice to see you both again." Shelby said hugging them.

"Shelby, I would like for you to meet my husband Jake." Lilly said pointing at Jake.

"It's nice to meet you, young man." Shelby said as Jake shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." Jake replied with a warm smile.

Eva got up and stood next to Chuck. "Shelby, this is my oldest son, Chuck and his wife Prue."

"Now I have to say that you don't know what you're talking about, that is my girlfriend." Caleb said with his blue eyes twinkling.

"Hi, Pops," Prue said hugging him.

"When are you going to leave that punk and go out with me?" Caleb asked her playfully.

"I love my husband, but for you I am willing to make an exception." Prue replied with a smile.

"You two think you are so funny." Chuck said rolling his eyes at them.

"Don't be like that, Chucky, you know that we were only playing." Caleb told his grandson.

Chuck chose to ignore his grandfather. "Hey, Johnny Reb, did you cook?" he asked Jimmy.

"Like I was going to let your daddy within ten feet of anything that I was going to eat, demon breath." Jimmy replied. He and Chuck had this thing where they went back and forth teasing each other. Chuck would call Jimmy, Johnny Reb and he would call Chuck, Demon Breath.

"Thank God, for a minute there I thought mom had lost her mind and let dad cook. Trust me I lived alone with that man for like the first four years of my life. He shouldn't be trusted to make anything other than peanut butter and jelly." Chuck said in mock relief.

"Sweetie, I would never under any circumstances let your father cook anything. I value my life." Eva told him seriously.

"Should I be worried that you leave dad alone with Embry and Evangeline?" Ricky asked he called his baby brother and sister by their middle names.

"No, he can be trusted with them they don't eat anything that he has to cook." Eva assured him.

"I really love how you guys talk about me." Derek said fixing a pout on his face.

"Dad, when you and mom were split up I once had to make you and your date dinner so I don't think anyone is telling lies on you here." Roman spoke up for the first time since he had entered the room. He was dealing with a lot of shit at the moment. He really couldn't believe that he had allowed the aunts to talk him into that stupid intervention.

"That was a one time thing." Derek said defensively.

"You used my son to cook for your date?" Eva asked him with an arched eyebrow.

"It was the damn date that you set me up on. I didn't know what else to do." Derek said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Consult your friendly neighborhood cupid." Prue threw out there.

"I was not going to take something like that to Coop. Your dad has a tendency to go overboard." Derek reasoned with his daughter-in-law.

"Demon Breath, why don't you go check on my food?" Jimmy teased Chuck.

"Jimmy, do not call him that he is a very nice young man." Shelby scolded her son.

"Just watch yourself, Jimmy. All I have to do is summon a darklighter." Chuck teased him right back.

"I really wish you wouldn't even joke about that in front of me. My boyfriend happens to be half elder." Emily pleaded with her brother. She didn't like thinking about darklighters because they could hurt her son and her boyfriend.

"Far be it for me to stand in the way of young love." Chuck joked with her.

"Emily, you have a boyfriend?" Caleb asked his granddaughter.

"That is old news, Pops, you really should try to keep up with the times." Lilly teased him.

"Lila, if I weren't so fond of you I would take offense to that." Caleb told her.

"But you love me so you're not going to do anything about it." Lilly called his bluff. Jake pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed something that didn't go unnoticed by his wife. "Jake, what's wrong?" she asked him concerned.

"Nothing is wrong, I just have my little sister yelling in my head right now." Jake assured her.

"Which one?" Prue asked him now she was concerned.

"It's just Val, she says that it's important, but her version of important and mine are two different things." Jake replied with a chuckle.

"Were they going after demons today, Ricky?" Prue asked her brother-in-law.

"I'm pretty sure that they weren't, because Charlie would have told me and I would have had to be there so I know that they weren't. Sorry, your guess is as good as mine when it comes to what Val could want right now." Ricky replied with a shrug.

"Lilly, how mad would you be…" Jake started to ask but he didn't get to finish his sentence.

"I wouldn't be mad at all. Go see about your sister and get back here as quickly as you can." Lilly said kissing him.

"I'll be right back." Jake replied before shimmering out.

"Lilly, I thought you said your husband was a witch?" Shelby asked her confused.

"Jakie is half demon and half witch. If you didn't know that he was half demon you wouldn't know. As a matter of fact he is more like half cupid and half witch." Lilly explained.

Jake shimmered back in a second later. "That was the most unproductive use of my time ever." He commented.

"What did she want?" Prue asked.

"You don't even want to know. It has to do with Troy and Donnie though." Jake informed her.

"Oh, joy." Prue said rolling her eyes.

"Like I said waste of time." Jake sighed.

"You were just being a good big brother, sugar." Shelby told him with a smile.

"When you put it those terms it makes it really hard for me to stay mad at her." Jake smiled.

"Lilly, didn't tell me that you were half demon." Shelby commented.

Jake flashed his cupid ring. "I'm more like a quarter demon, a quarter cupid, and half witch." He explained. He shot his wife a look. He couldn't believe that she hadn't told her grandmother about him. Actually it hurt his feelings it made it seem like she was ashamed of him.

"Jimmy, when are we eating?" Ricky asked him. He had only eaten enough to ensure that he didn't pass out.

"Mom, can you please feed those two cavemen?" Roman asked referring to Chuck and Ricky.

"I guess we can eat, I can't let those two starve." Eva joked with a smile.

"Don't call me a caveman anymore." Ricky protested. He was sitting, as far away from Emily as possible they still weren't on good terms.

"That's right, you're a wild animal." Roman joked with him.

"Just watch yourself, Shrimp." Ricky said rolling his eyes.

"Could you two not start?" Lilly asked them shaking her head.

"He started it." Ricky said pointing at Roman.

"And you're smarter than he is so don't stoop to his level." Lilly told him.

"Alright, mom." Roman said flipping his sister off.

"Shut up, Jimmy." Lilly countered.

"You two never get to talk about Jake and I ever again." Prue told them.

"You and Jake fight more than this." Lilly said like she was talking crazy.

"We don't fight that much." Jake said trying his best to keep a straight face.

"Tell that lie to someone who doesn't know you two, Cooper Jacob." Derek laughed at him.

* * *

><p>Troy had managed with a lot of success to avoid Donnie for almost two weeks now so it came as no surprise to him that he would have to run into her at P3. They had all agreed to meet to let off some steam. They had been working hard for the last week and a half to figure out this thing with the Knights of Chaos and they had earned a break. Well it looked like Troy wouldn't be getting that damn break now, the last thing that he wanted to do was talk to Donnie.<p>

Troy glared at his little brother and his girlfriend, he was pretty sure that those two had been involved in this someway. "Chord, I have a word of advice for you. Sleep with one eye open, little brother." He threatened him. He was going to kill him and no one was going to be able to stop him.

"Troy, I know that you can stop threatening Chord long enough to say hi to me." Donnie said smiling at him. She had been such a fool to break up with him.

"Hi, Donnie, it's good to see you again." Troy said through gritted teeth. He would rather take on every demon in the underworld than deal with her at the moment.

"It's good to see you too. It's been entirely too long." Donnie replied.

"I need a beer." Troy groaned. No sooner had he said that than Chris put a beer in his hand. No he didn't even have going to the bar as an excuse to get away for a minute. He got the feeling that his friends were getting entirely too much joy out of doing this to him.

"What have you been up to lately?" Donnie asked him.

"I haven't been up to anything much. My days of being able to pick up and go at a moment's notice are behind me for now. I have other responsibilities that I have to take care of." Troy answered.

"Troy, is talking to me painful for you?" Donnie asked him sounding highly amused.

"Donnie, you have no idea." Troy gave a humorless laugh.

"Play nice together, you two." Rachel ordered them. This was seriously amusing for her.

"Lizzie, can I kill him just a little bit?" Troy asked referring to Chord.

"Daddy would be very unhappy with me if I allowed you to kill his baby boy." Liz said mirth sparkling in her brown eyes.

"Good, I'm mad at dad right now, he took off on a business trip and I don't get to do things like that at the moment." Troy said he hadn't noticed that he had slipped and called Tim dad.

"I think that I am in serious need of some booze to endure this." Wyatt said and Liz elbowed him in the ribs.

"Chris, did you have anymore luck with your project today?" Oriana asked him. She knew that he would protect her. Since he and Bianca were so close growing up he had become like a big brother to her.

"I don't even want to talk about that project right now, O." Chris replied.

"You're doing such a good job with it, though, Chris." Rachel said pinching her boyfriend's cheek.

"Rach, how long have you and Chris been going out?" Donnie asked her niece.

"Chris and I have been together for eight months now." Rachel answered her with a smile.

"I thought for sure that he would still be letting Julie drag him around." Donnie commented.

"Donnie, that is the one person that you don't want to bring up in front of me." Chris said through gritted teeth.

"Ok, I don't think that there is a safe topic to cover right now." Parker said shaking his head. He got tired of all the tension all the time.

"I have a safe topic for you, I need you to restock the draught beer." Paige said coming over to the group. She had somehow gotten roped into bartending for the night.

"I'll do it." Troy said jumping up and almost running back to the storeroom.

"I didn't know you were working tonight, baby girl." Chris said pulling his daughter down on his lap.

"Grandma guilt tripped me into it. She said I owed her since I don't live at the manor anymore and she doesn't get to see me as much. Don't ask me because I'm not really sure how I got roped into this." Paige informed him.

"That sounds like something that my mother would do." Chris agreed with her.

"Daddy, the woman is an evil genius when she wants to be." Paige chuckled shaking her head.

"Daddy?" Donnie asked with an arched eyebrow.

"She's your great niece so don't you look at me like that." Chris laughed at her.

"Rachel?" Donnie asked her niece.

"No, there is no way in hell that you're going to pin that child on me. I love her to death, but I'm not claiming her." Rachel said.

"Donnie, who does she remind you of?" Oriana asked.

"You really don't want to know who's name comes to mind when I see her." Donnie replied.

"This should be interesting." Paige said rolling her eyes.

"Paige, must you always be such a pain in the ass?" Calleigh asked her.

"I come by it naturally you've met my mother." Paige replied with a grin.

"I would have to say Lindsey." Donnie said finally.

"God help me, I don't act a thing like that." Paige said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Not even close, Donnie, you were closer when you thought that she was my kid." Rachel informed her.

"B? For real? Chris, are you shitting me?" Donnie asked him.

"I'm not kidding and the girl acts just like her mother when she really wants to." Chris replied nodding his head.

"That is fucked up." Donnie told him.

"It's not as bad as it seems." Paige said with another roll of her eyes.

"It seems pretty damn bad." Donnie addressed her.

"I am the product of a demon attack gone wrong. It's not like my mom and dad set out to cheat on their spouses it just happened." Paige explained to her.

"You look just like your father until you open your mouth and that is nothing but your mother." Donnie laughed at her.

"Yeah, I'm thinking that if I don't want to commit homicide today that I just need to go back to bartending." Paige muttered to herself.

"How were your classes today?" Wyatt asked her. He knew that she didn't like teaching so he had been teasing her with it.

"I will be glad for my mother to get her ass back to work. I think I'm going to have a nervous breakdown if I have to stay there for too much longer." Paige said glaring at him for bringing it up.

"Dad said that you're doing a good job." Chris told her.

"I know that he thinks I'm doing a good job, but I fucking hate that so much. I don't know how mom doesn't strangle those kids with the temper that she has. She has a bunch of smart asses in basic spells and that is why they are still in that class because they want to dick around instead of doing what they're told. Self defense class isn't so bad, but I'm really close to having a nervous breakdown." Paige rambled on.

Chris chuckled. "Sweetie, when you ramble like that I know that I gave you the right name."

"You named me after Mel not Aunt Paige." Paige said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Tell yourself what you have to." Chris said trying to hide a grin. He knew it would piss her off if she saw him smiling.

"How is the apartment working out for you?" Liz asked her.

"Fine, I'm just going to break my foot off in Val's ass. She is entirely too loud." Paige sighed.

"Honey, you're just having a hell of a time right now." Liz didn't care if she got pissed for her laughing.

"I am and your little brother is adding to my headache right now." Paige replied.

"What did Dom do to you this time?" Liz asked sounding amused.

"Dominic, Phillip, and Alan are all on my last nerve at the moment. Right now they all have it in their heads that they are so kind of golfing superstars and they are driving Jackie and I nuts with it." Paige informed her.

"I will have you know that Al and I are a game up on Dom and Brady right now." Chord protested. Since he didn't have a job he had taken to hanging out with the future boys.

"That is lovely, Chord, I really don't give a shit what you four do as long as you leave me out of it." Paige couldn't help chuckling a little bit though.

"Paige, let me see your hands." Parker told his niece.

Paige didn't know what he wanted but she did it anyway. "Ok, now what?" she asked.

"I want you to wash your hands really good and make sure that they are really dry. You've got bar rot and believe me when I say that that shit hurts." Parker informed her.

"How did I get bar rot?" Paige asked him.

"From messing with lemons and limes and then getting your hands wet." Parker explained to her. He made sure that all of his bartenders took care of their hands.

"Alright, I'll do what you said." Paige replied rolling her eyes that was just what she needed one more problem to deal with.

* * *

><p>"Val, are you sure that it's ok if I move in with you?" Mel asked her cousin. She had a duffle bag slung over her shoulder. She hadn't moved all her stuff out of the manor she had just taken enough to get through a few days.<p>

"I'm positive that it's ok for you to move in here. It can get kinda lonely sometimes with no one but Troy to keep me company." Val said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, Bumblebee, I owe you big for this." Mel said throwing her bag down.

"Why did you decide to move out?" Val asked her.

"Val, I don't really want to talk about it right now. Let's just say that the aunts finally stepped over the line and I couldn't take it anymore." Mel told her more than she wanted to.

"We don't have to talk about anything that you don't want to talk about." Val assured her.

"I swear that you won't even know that I'm here I work nights and when I'm not working I'm catching up on my sleep." Mel promised her.

"Or you spend your time with Roman." Val teased her.

"Actually Roman and I aren't together anymore. He let the aunts drag him down with them." Mel informed her seriously.

"I promised that I wouldn't make you talk about anything that you don't want to and I'm going to stick to that. I just want you to know that it kills me a little not to know what is going on." Val replied.

"It's really nothing, the aunts just have tendency to blow things out of proportion. They think that there is something wrong with me and they want me to tell them what it is. I have a news flash for them I can't tell them about something that isn't happening." Mel ranted.

"That is why I moved out the first chance that I got. It happens to be lucky for you that this is a parent free zone. Hell B doesn't even live next door anymore Paige does and I have a feeling that we can have a lot of fun together." Val was trying to cheer her up. She knew just like everyone else did that something was wrong with Mel, but she wasn't going to force the issue with her. If she pissed her off there was no telling where she would run off to or if they would ever see her again. It was better to just try to keep the peace for now.

* * *

><p>Paige grinned when the phone rang and she heard her son's voice on the other end of the line. "Hey mom, I just thought that I would call you and let you know that B and I have managed to stay out of trouble." Henry said by way of greeting.<p>

"It's about damn time that I heard from you two again. I was starting to get worried, I know how you both are." Paige chuckled.

"No, we're being good for the most part. I can't believe that you would think that we are anything other than complete angels." Henry replied being just a tad bit dramatic.

"Henry Victor you and Bianca Lyn are anything but angels. So you'll have to forgive me if I'm sitting on pins and needles waiting for the call that says you two need me to bail you out of jail." Paige said calling him on his bullshit.

"Alright, mom, I have to go now, but I love you and I'll see you in a couple of days." Henry said eager to get back to his new wife.

"I love you too, Bubba, you tell your wife that I love her too and I can't wait to see you guys." Paige couldn't help smiling at how happy he sounded.

"I will, bye, mom." Henry said.

"Bye, baby." Paige ended before hanging up the phone.

"I take it from the smile on your face that my totally annoying older brother just called." Carly said coming into the room with Alan in her arms she was actually being useful for a change.

"Yeah, that was Hank he said that he just wanted me to know that they were staying out of trouble." Paige informed her.

"That's because they probably haven't left the hotel room. You know as well as I do that those two don't have to look for trouble it finds them." Carly reasoned with her.

"Way to make your mom feel better." Paige shook her head at how bluntly honest her oldest daughter was.

"Al, tell mommy that we can't help it that her golden boy is a trouble magnet." Carly cooed at her little brother.

"Don't you dare think about making your baby brother as rotten as you are I don't think that I could take it." Paige warned her playfully.

"You know that you love me." Carly said sitting down on the couch next to her.

"Of course I love you." Paige said putting her arm around her.

"I love you too, mommy." Carly said resting her head on her shoulder. She was the daddy's girl but she still liked letting her mom know that she loved her too.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it. Chris of course took it upon himself to figure that prophecy out alone. It looks like Ricky has more problems to deal with. Mel is seriously on a downward spiral I just hope that someone can pull her out of it before it's too late. I can't believe that she broke up with Roman that should say something about how crazy she is right now. Hell her moving in with Val should say something about her lack of sanity right now. Nicole finally had it out with her brothers and I can't say that Landon didn't deserved to be slapped he is a little bit of an ass. It looks like there might be trouble looming on the horizon for Lilly and Jake it hurt him that she didn't tell Shelby that he is half demon. Oh God Troy finally had to face Donnie but they haven't had the talk that they really need to have yet. You have to love the cute scene with Carly and Paige I thought that we should get a moment with the two of them for a change. Until next time please review.


	6. Gypsy Rose

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Gypsy Rose<p>

Ricky could think of a lot better things he could be doing with his time at five in the morning and sleeping was at the top of the list. It just so happened that that wasn't in the cards for him at the moment. Instead he was out on the Gypsy lands hunting for a threat. The only good thing about this was that he got to feel the freedom that phasing into a wolf gave him. There was nothing like being reduced to the basest animal instincts to set you free. The rush that he got from running as fast as he could was amazing there was no other wolf that could keep up with him. The wind whipping through his fur made him feel alive and it charged him up.

He had been running for about an hour now and he had yet to come across the scent that the others had told him about. He was starting to think that maybe they had just smelled things that weren't there that was until he caught a scent that made his nose burn. It wasn't the usual bleach smell that he picked up from demons this was something worse. It smelled like rotting fish or something equally bad. _ "I want everyone to phase back and meet me right now," _he ordered gruffly.

"What's up, Boss?" Tanner asked when they met back up at the house the wolves shared.

"I need to know what the scent you caught smelled like." Ricky told them.

"It smelled like Letti after she hasn't showered for a few days. If you don't believe me on that one you can ask your brother." Grady quipped.

"Was that your fucked up way of telling me that it smelled like fish?" Ricky asked him shaking his head.

"That was what he meant, Boss." Levi supplied helpfully.

"I think that we just might be fucked on this one, because I have no idea at all what could be up with this." Ricky groaned. He really didn't have time to be fixing these damn problems when he had problems of his own to deal with.

"Would it help if I gave you this?" Grady asked holding an amulet up.

"How long have you had that?" Ricky asked running his hands over his face.

"Well, we found it the night before we came to you." Tanner answered looking down at his feet.

"You should have brought this to my attention yesterday. Damn it, guys, when you find something like this I need to know about it." Ricky bitched at them.

"Just so you know there were never problems with anything like that back when I was alpha." Carson spoke up. He was still a little bitter about losing his post.

"I know that you think I'm a shitty leader, but I could really do without hearing your fucking opinion right now. I know that you're pissed that you're not alpha anymore, but making sure that these things are brought to my attention right away would not kill you." Ricky seethed at him.

"In the future I'll make sure that I do that." Carson said throwing him a mocking salute.

"Don't worry about him it's just that he's still upset that you beat him in a dick measuring contest." Letti threw out there. The tension between her and Carson could be cut with a knife. Ricky was thankful that he was good at having his mental blocks up because he couldn't stand listening to their inner monologues when they were all phased at the same time.

"Letti, I want you to work out a time table because I need everyone running extra patrols until we get this sorted out. Carson, you, no matter how much you hate me, are going to come with me while we talk to my mom." Ricky ordered in one breath. He was really good at this whole being in charge thing he just didn't like it very much.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea. What you're leaving here is a bunch of juvenile wolves, I should stay since I have the most experience." Carson said not really wanting to go anywhere with him.

"That is why I need you to come with me, you're the only one fully capable of understanding what we are going to be discussing." Ricky reasoned with him.

"Letti, you'll look after him for me won't you?" Carson asked and a meaningful look passed between the two of them.

"Nothing will happen to him on my watch I promise you." Letti swore to him. They were of course talking about her looking after his little brother while he was away.

"Letti, you're the most experienced wolf in the pack with Carson gone. That mean's you're in charge whether the guys like it or not." Ricky told her.

"Don't worry I won't let them get out of line." Letti promised him.

"Alright, Carson, I'm going to need to put my hand on your shoulder. I don't like that idea anymore than you do, but it can't be helped." Ricky said placing his hand on the older man's shoulder.

"Whatever, let's just do this." Carson huffed. It wasn't a moment later that Ricky teleported them out.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Despite the early hour Derek and Eva were both sitting up in the living messing with the twins who had woke up to be fed. Neither adult had the chance for the shock to register on their face before Ricky spoke.

"Mom, I think we have a problem that we could use your help with." Ricky told her.

"Do I want to be in the room for this?" Derek asked. He had no problems being around magic there were just sometimes when he felt like he was in over his head.

"It shouldn't be anything too extreme." Ricky replied.

"Can I feed your little brother while I listen to this?" Eva asked him with an arched eyebrow.

"Sure," Ricky answered her question.

"Now, what exactly do you boys need?" Eva asked them.

"Carson, show her the thing that you guys found the other day." Ricky ordered him.

"Ricky, talk to the boy like you were raised to have manners. I know that your brother taught you better than that." Derek scolded his son. He had said Chuck taught him because he and Eva had been working nonstop the whole time Ricky and Emily were growing up.

"We found this amulet while we were running one of our patrols. We also caught this scent that smelled like decaying fish or something equally bad." Carson explained handing it to Eva so she could take a look at it.

"Ricky, I need you to hold your brother so I can look at this." Eva said handing Damian to Ricky.

"Hey, Embry, what you doing up so early?" Ricky cooed at his baby brother.

Eva turned the amulet over in her hands with a look of intense concentration on her face. "I think I might have a little idea as to what this might be, but I think that Roman would be able to tell what it is better than even I would."

"You have no clue what that is?" Ricky asked his mother.

"I have a clue, I would just like to confer with your brother to be sure." Eva explained to him.

"Ricky, why don't you shoot your brother a message?" Derek suggested to his son.

"_Ro, if you're up and you can hear me you need to get to mom and dad's house, I could really use your help with something." _Ricky sent to his brother telepathically.

Carson noticed the glazed over look in Ricky's eyes and looked at him curiously. "You can do that when you're not in wolf form?" he asked.

"Yeah, I unfortunately have telepathy all the time. It's really not as much fun to hear people's thoughts as one would think. That being said it does come in handy sometimes." Ricky explained to him.

Roman teleported into the room a moment later thanks to a teleportation potion he looked around confused as to what they needed with him. "What do you guys need?" he asked. He really wasn't in the mood to be up right now, he had only managed to get to sleep two hours before that since he had a lot of things on his mind at the moment.

"Ro, baby, do you by chance know what this is?" Eva asked him holding up the amulet so that he could see it.

Roman had to take a step closer to his mother since he didn't have his contacts in and he couldn't see that far without them. "I have my suspicions about what that is, but I can't be sure until I find out a few things." He replied.

"What do you need to know?" Carson asked him.

"How strong was the scent when you first picked it up?" Roman asked seriously.

"It was really strong like there might have been more than one of whatever it was." Carson answered him.

"What did it smell like?" Roman might not have been a wolf but he knew what different magical beings smelled like from reading about it.

"I'll answer that one, it smelled like a bunch of decaying fish that had been left out in the sun for too long." Ricky said cringing at the thought of that smell. It had almost been enough to affect his appetite, but not quite. He didn't know if he would ever find anything that would make him not want to eat.

Roman turned and met his mother's gaze. His blue eyes locked with her brown eyes. "Mom, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked.

"You should know what I'm thinking better than anyone you are a telepath after all." Eva replied with a small grin. "But, if you're thinking that whoever this is might have something in common with your Uncle Frank then you would be on the right track."

"What does Uncle Frank have to do with this?" Ricky asked sounding seriously confused. He grinned down at his baby brother in his arms who was cooing up at him. "Don't ask me what's going on, Embry, mommy and Ro are choosing not to share what they're thinking with me either." He told him.

"Um, there is a reason that that scent is unfamiliar to you. It's something that the pack hasn't come across in a very long time, the only reason I know about it is because of all of the reading that I have done." Roman opened and then he took a moment to collect his thoughts before speaking again. "I think that you guys are dealing with a gypsy hunter, actually I'm pretty sure that you're dealing with more than one."

"I agree with Roman, and that means that we all need to be careful because there is no telling what they are after. The fact that they have been out to the compound already scares the hell out of me. They wear those amulets so that our powers won't affect them." Eva explained to them.

"I guess we better watch out back then." Ricky mused.

"Exactly, I'm not going to work today because I need to stay with the twins and your dad." Eva replied.

"Eva, I can't let you protect me and you know that." Derek reasoned with his wife.

"Derek, I'm not going to argue with you about this because it is not up for debate." Eva said putting her foot down. "Roman, I want you to make sure that you stick close to your friends for as long as it takes to get to the bottom of this, I know that you have offensive powers, but I'm not taking any chances with you. I thought I lost you once and I don't ever want to feel that way again." She told him.

"Mom, I can take care of myself." Roman informed her.

"All the same I would feel better if I knew that at the very least your big brother was keeping an eye on you, Roman James." Eva reasoned with him.

"Ok, I'll probably just stick close to Parker today. He has to do shit at P3 and then it won't be a problem to get him to come to work with me." Roman relented with a sigh.

"Lilly, I'm not too terribly worried about, because I know that Jake will stick with her. He would give his life for her if he had to and I don't want it to come to that." Eva went on and then she turned to her middle son. "Ricky, I know that you spend the majority of your time with Charlie, so that doesn't worry me too much." She started but her son wasn't paying attention to her.

"Fuck," Ricky cussed and smacked himself in the center of the forehead. "Please, be ok, Em." He begged so that only he could hear it. He handed his little brother off to his older brother in a hurry.

"What?" Carson asked him.

"I left my baby sister alone when I went out to run patrols this morning. I've got to get home." Ricky didn't hesitate he had his shirt and pants tied to his leg before he hit the back door. He phased as soon as he had the door open and he ran down the street as fast as his legs could carry him.

"I might not always agree with him, but that boy is a natural. I have never seen anyone be able to phase on the fly the way he just did." Carson said looking at the spot that he had just vacated with awe.

"You'd better go with him just in case." Roman suggested to him. Before the sentence left his mouth Carson was already on his way out the door.

"I think it was mighty considerate of the both of them not to phase in the house." Derek grumbled.

"Dad, you just have to accept the fact that wolves are strange." Roman said shaking his head.

"You're right about that, Roman James." Eva agreed with her son.

"Ricky can pretend he hates being a wolf all he wants to, but he is better at it than he lets on. He could have just teleported down there but instead he relied on his instincts and phased without thinking about it." Roman was just a tad bit jealous that his brother had turned into a wolf and he hadn't.

"Roman, your sister is ok isn't she?" Derek asked him hopefully.

"Emily is fine I would have felt it if there was something wrong with her." Roman assured him.

"He's right I would have felt it too if something happened to her." Eva tried easing her husband's fears.

* * *

><p>Coop's face lit up with a grin when he looked up and saw his oldest daughter standing in the doorway of his office. "Hey, Ladybug, come on in and have a seat." He greeted her cheerfully.<p>

"Hi, daddy," Prue replied walking around his desk to kiss his cheek. She sat on the edge of his desk so that she was facing him.

Coop studied the look on his daughter's face and it didn't worry him, it just told him that she wanted something from him. "What do you want? I know that look on your face and you only get it when you want something." He asked cutting to the chase. He didn't really feel like playing games to get an answer out of her.

"I don't know why you have to think that way about me. I don't only come to see you when I want something." Prue said fixing a pout on her face.

Coop arched his eyebrow at her. "Let's be reasonable adults here, Prue." He said like he was talking to a small child. At times it was hard for him to remember that his daughter was a grown woman and not a little girl anymore. She didn't help that any with the way that she acted.

"Ok, so Chris might have found this prophecy that has to do with the Knights of Chaos and it says something to the effect of each knight has a ring that they have sworn to protect. The thing of it is that if all these rings are collected then the Triad will be able to be defeated. Four of the rings were given to the side of good and the rest still lie with evil." Prue explained to him.

"Ok, I don't see where this has anything to do with me." Coop replied thoughtfully.

"One of the rings was given to a being of love. Chris thought and the rest of us agreed that that had to be a cupid. So I got to thinking that maybe you knew something about where the ring is." Prue went on hopefully. She really hoped that they didn't have to go through a bunch of bullshit to find these rings.

"Hmm, I'm not really sure that I'm going to be able to help you with that one, Ladybug, I'm sorry." Coop replied while he tried racking his brain for any hint of a clue.

"That's ok, daddy, we knew that this was a long shot anyway." Prue assured him. She didn't want her dad to feel bad for not being able to help them.

Coop was going to reply but recognition slowly dawned on his face. "Hey, Little Coop I need you to get in here on the double." He called down the hall to his son.

Jake came in the room a moment later. "Did you need something, dad?" he asked.

"Your sister tells me that you guys are looking for a ring." Coop replied.

"Yeah, I don't see why that requires my presence though." Jake said with a confused look on his face. At that moment he knew how Wyatt felt all of the time.

"I need to see your ring." Coop told him.

Jake took his cupid ring off and handed it to his dad. "Here you go, I really don't see how that helps anything, but ok." He thought that his dad had temporarily lost his mind.

Coop studied the ring in his hand. "When your grandpa gave this to me he told me to make sure that I always took good care of it that it was more important than I realized. I have wondered more than once over the years what he meant by that, now I think I finally figured it out. I'm almost positive that this is the ring that you guys are looking for." He explained to his oldest two children.

"Why would grandpa have this ring?" Prue asked her father.

Coop leaned back in his chair and sighed. "There is a lot you kids don't know about me and the person that I used to be before I met your mother." He started. "Little Coop, close the door this is going to take a minute." He said after he had taken a deep breath. Jake did as his dad told him to.

"What's going on here dad?" Jake asked him sitting in the chair on the opposite side of the desk.

"I'm not exactly a normal cupid, sure I have lived a bunch of different life times, but I'm not exactly immortal either. At the ending of every era I'm reborn and the cycle starts all over again. I mean I literally grow up from a child to adult." Coop answered his son.

"Daddy, what does this have to do with the ring?" Prue asked him she wasn't quite sure that she knew what was going on here.

"I'm not just a cupid I'm one of the head honchos in the cupid world because it's my birthright. That's why it surprises the hell out of me that you can't heart. My parents weren't cupids my parents are Aphrodite and Ares or Venus and Mars whichever one you prefer. That is what I mean when I say that I'm pretty bad ass for a cupid." Coop explained hoping that it wasn't too much for them to grasp.

"Wouldn't that make you Eros?" Jake asked he knew a little bit about mythology.

Coop threw his head back and laughed. "No, that would be my older brother. You see mom and dad just couldn't stay away from each other and I happened and then my little brother happened."

"How did you get a name like Cooper then?" Prue asked him.

Coop shook his head at his daughter. "I'm shocked that a child of mine would have to ask a question like that. Coop, explain to your sister."

"James Fenimore Cooper was a romance novelist and dad is a cupid I'm sure that I don't really have to explain it to you any further." Jake said looking at her like she had lost her mind.

"If your parents were gods then how are they still alive? I thought all the Greek gods died out." Prue just didn't know what to think anymore.

"My parents aren't so much gods anymore it's just really hard to explain and I'm not sure that I could explain it right." Coop replied.

"Would this have anything to do with why we have never met your parents?" Jake asked with a chuckle.

"Dad is a bit of a hot head and it's better for everyone if I keep him away from people. Let me put it this way him, Hank, B, Mel, and Paige would all get along really well. That right there should tell you that he isn't really fit to be around people. He still holds onto a lot of anger and rage from his days as a god. It's not that he is pissed off or bitter it's just that he was the god of war and those instincts don't just disappear." Coop answered his son's question.

"What about your mom?" Prue asked.

"You, my dear, happen to be a lot like my mom. The woman just couldn't get the matchmaking out of her system. No matter how many times dad would tell her to just let people sort out their own feelings in their own time she wouldn't do it." Coop couldn't help laughing he had just described his daughter to a T.

"That sounds like someone else that I know." Jake said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Bite me, Cookie Dough." Prue said sticking her tongue out at her little brother.

"I really hope that I was able to help you guys out." Coop said smiling at them.

"Dad, you just helped more than you know." Prue assured him.

Jake pulled out his phone because he had a text on there from Lilly. His face went white as a sheet when he read it. "Dad, I need the rest of the day off." He said.

"What's wrong?" Coop asked him concerned.

"It's Lilly, Aunt Eva thinks that there may be some gypsy hunters and town and I want to stick close to her just in case something happens." Jake explained. "Here, Prue, I want you to take this and see if that doesn't help." He said handing his ring to his sister.

"I promise that I'll take good care of it, Jakie, I know how much it means to you." Prue assured him.

"Coop, you take as much time as you need." Coop told his son.

"Thanks, dad," Jake replied shimmering out on the spot.

"I guess I better go take this ring to Chris and see what he has to say about it." Prue mused.

"Ladybug, you stop by anytime that you need anything." Coop told her. He was positive that she knew that she could come to him he was just reinforcing that point.

"I know that, have a good day, daddy." Prue kissed him on the cheek before she left.

* * *

><p>"So, Liz, I understand that you need to talk to me." Cole said he was sitting on the couch next to Nicole and Liz sat in one the chairs across from them.<p>

"Yeah, my brothers were supposed to do this but they both happen to be cowards and idiots." Liz replied with a smile.

"Why do you need to talk to Cole?" Nicole asked her. She really didn't want to know what her daughter was up to this time.

"As it turns out the Triad can be vanquished using a set of rings that the Knights of Chaos have sworn to watch over. Four of the rings ended up on the side of good and Chris seems to think that Cole might know where one of them is." Liz explained as succinctly as possible. She really didn't have time to waste explaining everything to them.

Cole looked at her his gaze thoughtful for a moment before he replied. "I always thought that that nonsense about those rings was just a legend."

"You know about them then?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, they were always a really big deal. The brotherhood talked about them like they were the Holy Grail." Cole replied.

"I don't mean to bring up any bad history, but you were a demon for over a century and I was hoping that maybe you would know where to find at least one of the rings." Liz pressed on.

"Liz, if this is anything having to do with good then I'm sorry I don't know if I'll be able to help you. It's just been recently that I switched sides." Cole said sounding apologetic he really wanted to help.

"Chris said that one of the rings was given to the Brotherhood of the Thorn for safekeeping and he seems to think that you might know where it is since you are the only surviving member." Liz informed him.

"Cole, do you have any clue?" Nicole asked her boyfriend hopefully.

Cole smiled at her. "Actually, I do, it just so happens that I have that ring. Not only that, but I'm fairly sure that I know where to find another one of the rings." Out of nowhere a ring appeared in his hand. It was nothing special it sort of looked like a high school ring and it a ruby in the center of it. He handed it to Liz. "I hope this helps a little." He told her.

"This should actually be a very big help, thank you, Cole." Liz replied gratefully.

"I'm pretty sure that my brother might have had another of the rings, but I can't be sure about that. At any rate I don't think that it will hurt anything if I go over to that house and check it out just to be sure." Cole told her.

"Cole, you don't have to do that." Liz said she didn't want him to himself out to help them.

"It would be my pleasure. It's not like there is anyone there anyway. Since Greg is gone now I'm pretty sure that the place is empty." Cole didn't want to admit it but it pained him to think about his son. It was hard to see that he had been able to pick the right path for one son but there had been nothing he could do to help the other.

"I don't care what anyone else has to say about you, you are a pretty great guy, Cole." Nicole said looking at him lovingly.

"You have to say that about me, well, either that or you have to admit you made a mistake by having my baby." Cole joked with her.

"Never mind what I just said, I don't know why I even like you." Nicole said shooting him a fake glare.

"Way to piss her off, Cole." Liz said clapping her hands sarcastically.

"Look, I don't have years' worth of practice at not inflaming her temper like you do. You're going to have to cut me just a little bit of a break on that one." Cole replied.

Liz's face lit up because she just remembered something. "I brought Dom something." She said going into her purse. She came out with a little shirt that said 'If you think I'm cute you should see my big sister' on the front of it.

"Liz, you have got to stop buying that boy things every time you are out." Nicole said shaking her head.

"It is my right as his big sister to be able to spoil him and there is nothing that you can do about it, mother." Liz said sticking her tongue out at her.

"That was really mature, Elizabeth Ashley Shane, and then you talk about your brothers." Nicole replied rolling her eyes.

Liz's brown eyes sparkled with mirth. "Mom, I hate to break it to you, but that isn't my name anymore." She reminded her.

"That should be obvious you are as big of a smart ass as any Halliwell I have ever met. I'm starting to think that that shit rubs off on people. The only normal one out of my oldest three is Chord, you and Troy have let your significant others corrupt you." Nicole informed her in mock seriousness.

"I don't know that that is an accurate statement, Nic, you're laboring under the impression that her husband has a smart bone in his body." Cole joked only to get a glare from Liz.

"I will have you know that Wyatt is highly intelligent he just has no common sense to speak of. I love him to death and I shudder at the thought of him operating on someone." Liz replied rolling her eyes. Her husband was just about the biggest goofball on the face of the earth.

* * *

><p>Piper was sitting at the kitchen table staring into her coffee cup. Jack was in the middle of the table in his bouncy seat making soft cooing noises. "What are you doing, baby bear?" she asked him looking up. His little blue eyes lit up at the sound of Piper's voice. "At least you're happy to be in the same room as me. I can't say the same thing about your sissy. I wish she could be as happy as you are." She tickled his little belly just to listen to him laugh. "What are we going to do about your sissy? She needs help she is just too damn stubborn to ask for it." She asked him knowing that she wouldn't get an answer.<p>

"Mel will come around, mom, you're just going to have to wait for her to do it in her own time. You know how she is you can't force her into doing anything that she doesn't want to do." Jack said from the doorway of the kitchen.

"It doesn't make me ache any less for her, Jack." Piper said turning in her seat to face him.

"That is where you made your mistake. You can't tell her how much this is tearing you up inside because that is making it about you. Whatever this is she is going through she feels like she has to do it alone and you making it about you only pisses her off." Jack explained to her.

"You're pretty wise when you want to be." Piper told him with a small smile.

"I learned from the best, I learned from my mom." Jack replied with a big grin that crinkled the corners of his eyes up.

"Where is little man this morning?" Piper asked him referring to Jeremiah.

"Jeb is still up in bed asleep. He is likely to be in a sleep induced coma for a while he didn't go to bed until late last night." Jack replied with a chuckle. He loved spending time with his son more than anything in the world he hated to think that that would be coming to an end soon.

"You really love that little boy don't you?" Piper asked him.

"Mom, I can't even begin to explain to you how much I love him." Jack answered her.

"You are a really good dad." Piper told him.

"I do the best that I know how. I know that I might not always make the right choices when it comes to him, but I try to make the choices that are best for him." Jack retorted.

"Believe it or not that is all that you can do." Piper informed him seriously.

"Mom, you did all of those things for Mel and she knows that you're here for her. For whatever reason she's not ready to ask you for help and you're going to have to accept that for now." Jack reasoned with her.

"Jackson Samuel, you are just about as infuriating as Chris is. Things were so much simpler when my kids weren't wiser than I am." Piper gave a humorless chuckle.

"That should tell you that we did a damn good job with them, Piper." Leo said coming into the room. He stole a quick kiss from her before pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Leo, if we did such a great job with them then Mel wouldn't have broke up with her boyfriend and moved out of the house in one breath yesterday." Piper reasoned with him.

"Mel is going through some things right now and I know that you want to be there for her, but maybe the best way for you to do that is to act like there is nothing wrong with her." Leo suggested. It pained him to say it because he wished like hell that he could figure out what was wrong with his little girl.

* * *

><p>"Ricky, does you little stooge have to make it so obvious that he is watching me?" Emily asked eyeing Carson warily. She wasn't very happy since they had woken her up so damn early.<p>

"Carson is here for your protection and my sanity. I can't be with you all day, but he can get away with it." Ricky explained to her. They were sitting at their usual lunch table.

"Ricky, does your little friend here ever talk?" Carly asked. Of course she had been trying to flirt with him for the past five minutes.

"Carly, don't even try it he is practically married." Ricky warned her.

"You people and your damn serious relationships I don't know what to do with you sometimes." Carly replied shaking her head.

"It's kind of nice to have a relationship that isn't bases solely on sex. You should try it every once in a while." Patty suggested to her twin.

"You know that that wouldn't be any fun for her." Hailey chimed in.

"Oh, boy, there is no way that we are going to have this discussion yet again." Billy said rolling his eyes.

"I don't know why you guys can't see that Carly actually has the right idea the only thing that a long term relationship is going to get you is hurt." Mia said. She truly believed that love and happiness weren't real.

"We are obviously having this discussion again and I really wish we weren't." Penny groaned she got so tired of hearing this bullshit.

"There is one person out there for everyone and when you find that person it's like they are the one anchoring you to the planet not gravity. You'll do anything for them, do what they want you to do and be who they want you to be. The only thing you can't do is leave them alone." Carson spoke up for the first time.

"That is entirely too intense for my likings. I refuse to believe that I have to be tied down to one person for the rest of my life." Carly scoffed at him.

"Carly, don't this isn't funny it's very serious. What Carson was just talking about is known as imprinting. You wouldn't understand it, but it is a wolf thing." Ricky explained to her.

"So I guess that is what you and Charlie have then?" Carly asked him.

"What Charlie and I have goes beyond all of that." Ricky replied blushing.

Mia rolled her eyes. "Oh God, just what I wanted to hear more mushiness from you two."

"Are they all always like this?" Carson asked.

"Pretty much, you get used to them after a while though." Patty answered his question.

"I don't think that I could ever get used to that." Carson replied.

"You're only getting the light version right now, you should be thankful. My older sister and Carly together is not something for the faint of heart." Penny informed him.

"Just because we speak the truth does not mean that you people have to talk about us like that." Carly said sounding highly indignant that Penny would even suggest such a thing.

"You guys are all so damn pessimistic that it is impossible to be in the same room with you." Penny argued looking pointedly between Carly and Mia.

"Don't look at me like that I can't help it that I'm the only practical one in this group." Mia said throwing her hands up in a sign of surrender.

"Here it comes." Hailey said and then she started counting down on her fingers.

"I swear you guys don't appreciate my thoughtful incite. If it weren't for the fact that I hold out hope of talking sense into you I would stop offering my opinion." Mia ranted on.

Hailey had been silently mouthing everything she said along with her. "I told you guys." She said with a smug smirk on her face.

"We need to get back to the fact that I have my own personal babysitter I don't think that this is going to work out for me." Emily said.

"Too bad, it's not up for negotiation, Emily. Like it or not I'm not going to take any chances with you. I can't look out for you every second of the day and Carson can." Ricky said putting his foot down on the matter.

"Ricky, we've talked about this very recently and I think that you would have realized by now that I am not a baby anymore." Emily argued with him.

"I'm not arguing with you, Emily, because I'm not going to change my mind. If you don't like it then I suggest you talk to mom about it." Ricky replied crossing his arms over his chest.

"Emily, Ricky isn't going to let up on this issue and I don't want him to. I can't stand the thought of something happening to you." Chuck said coming over to the table.

"How would you even know what's going on? You're normally too engrossed with Prue to be bothered with Ricky and I." Emily asked him. Admittedly it was a low blow, but she didn't care.

Chuck staggered back under that suggestion. Those had hurt him worse than if she would have slapped him. "Em, that's not true, I'm never going to be too busy to be concerned about you and Ricky. Like it or not you guys are my baby ducks."

"Chuck, don't listen to her she is just pissed at me because I won't call Carson off." Ricky explained to him.

Chuck gave Carson a critical once over. "You take care of my baby sister and I mean it. If so much as one hair on her head is out of place I will hold you personally responsible." He warned him.

"I won't let her out of my sight. Not like I have much of a choice in the matter because that is a direct order and I can't disobey it." Carson swore to him. The truth of the matter was he would have watched over Emily even if it hadn't been an order. He hated to admit it but he was starting to like Ricky a little bit more than he used to.

* * *

><p>"You have got to be fucking shitting me." Chris yelled out throwing a pen across the room.<p>

"What's wrong, Chris?" Calleigh asked him with a look of concern on her face. Those two were in the living room of the Halliwell cousins' apartment going over the prophecy.

"This damn prophecy is starting to get on my last fucking nerve. The others all seemed like they were so much easier to understand." Chris bitched crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly. The gesture made him look like a pouting child.

"Chris, that is because you had your partner in crime right there with you to help you figure it out." Troy pointed out to him.

"Yeah, don't remind that the two people that I need most right now are the ones that I can't ask for help." Chris muttered grumpily.

"Have you not been getting a lot of sleep lately, sunshine?" Oriana asked him sounding highly amused.

"Shut up, O, I don't think that this shit is funny and neither should you. The fate of the world is just at stake here." Chris was really being a downer at the moment and he couldn't help it he was just in a bad mood.

"What's giving you the trouble, Chris?" Chord asked him trying to be helpful because he didn't want to be responsible for his friend having a total melt down.

"I'm not fucking kidding you when I say that this piece of shit says something about frog demons." Chris replied heaving a great sigh. He ran a hand through his dark brown hair. He stopped and made a mental note that it was time for him to get a haircut.

"What demon have we faced that looks like a frog?" Troy asked not really expecting an answer. He was just trying to help the thinking process along.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I happen to think that those manticore demons look like frogs." Calleigh supplied helpfully.

"That right there is why I love you, Cal. That has to be it and I'm willing to bet my next paycheck that Carl is the one who has one of those damn rings. That is just going to make Chuck's day he really wants to kill that bastard." Chris said his mood improving drastically.

"Ok, so that is another ring we can check off the list. Lizzie was supposed to see if Cole knew anything about that other ring and I know that Prue went to talk to Uncle Coop this morning." Chord stated adding something smart to the conversation for a change.

"Chuck seriously is not going to be happy that he has to deal with that bastard again, but I suppose that he will have to get over it." Oriana threw out there.

"Is there really anything that we can do about that damn thing until Hank and B get back?" Calleigh asked.

"Not really, I don't want to start something with us being under strength." Chris said after thinking about it for a moment. He didn't want to do anything stupid unless they had to. He was just in a hurry to get this over with because he wanted the younger kids to be out from under that stupid prophecy it wasn't fair to them. Really he wanted to see if that did anything to improve his baby sister's mood he was hoping beyond all hope that it would.

"Well, they will be back in a couple of days so I think that this will keep until then." Oriana said.

"Actually, I think that we can take on Carl without them here it's not like that will be that big of a deal." Chris replied shaking his head.

"Ok, we'll talk to Chuck about that later then." Troy said. He just really didn't want to add to Chris' shitty mood. It was not fun for him when one of the Halliwell brothers decided to act like he had PMS.

"I think that our more immediate problem might be the gypsy hunters that are supposedly in town. It would not be good if something happened to Lilly or Roman this late in the game." Chord said.

"Chord, try not to talk about them like they are just around to help fulfill this prophecy. They are my family and I have to protect them." Chris said that was part of his problem he took on the role of protector to too many people and he had bit off more than he could chew.

* * *

><p>Mel was sitting across the desk from her Uncle Henry this was one of her days to work with him and she wasn't exactly happy about it after what had happened yesterday. Still she tried not to take it out on him because it wasn't like he had had a hand in anything that had gone down that had been her aunts and stupid Roman.<p>

"Mels, are you doing ok?" Henry asked her. He couldn't help being concerned about her. She had given him and everyone else every reason in the world to worry about her she just didn't see that.

"I'm fine, Uncle Henry, I wish you wouldn't worry about me so damn much it's going to give you wrinkles." Mel replied making a weak joke.

"I can't help worrying about you, Mel, you're my favorite niece." Henry said giving her a smile.

"Now, Uncle Henry, you know as well as I do that Prue, Penny, and Val would not be happy if they heard you say that. Prue is under the impression that she is everyone's favorite." Mel laughed. For some reason being with Henry was easier than being with everyone else she didn't have to try so hard to pretend that everything was alright with him.

"Nope, you're my favorite, because you have totally got my paperwork in order and for that I will always be grateful. You have no idea how much I fucking hate my paperwork." Henry corrected her.

"That is a hell of a reason for me to be your favorite. Besides I think you should have taken all the paperwork into account when you decided that you wanted to become a parole officer." Mel pointed out to him.

"I admittedly didn't think things through all the way when it came to my career choice, but then again I never claimed to be perfect that was your Aunt Prue." Henry said and he could tell that that had been the wrong thing to say from the scowl that formed on her face.

"Aunt Prue is pretty full of herself. Like if you don't bow down and worship the ground that she walks on then there is something wrong with you." Mel replied rolling her eyes at the thought of her oldest aunt.

"Mel, what's wrong? And don't try to tell me you're fine because I know better than that." Henry asked the concern he felt showing in his blue eyes.

Mel gave him a humorless chuckle. "Uncle Hen, there are so many things wrong with me right now that I can't even begin to list them all for you." she admitted to him.

"Mel, if there is anything that I can do to help all you have to do is tell me. I don't want you to feel like you have to tell me anything, I just want you to know that I am here if it all ever gets to be to much for you. I know what your mom and your aunts did to you yesterday and I told them that it was a bad idea that you would come to them if you needed anything. You know what they're like though, they do not listen at all." Henry replied. He wanted her to see that he was on her side and he just wanted to help her out.

"Uncle Henry, you are the only other person that I have talked to that seems to genuinely want to help other than try to be controlling and it helps me knowing that I have you in my corner. I don't know that I can voice how I'm feeling right now, but when I feel like I can I promise I will come to you." Mel told him.

"That seems like a fair deal to me." Henry agreed with her. "Now, I'm not trying to pry, but just out of curiosity who have you been talking to?" he asked.

"Whom does your son accuse me of being like?" Mel answered his question with one of her own.

Henry thought about it for a moment before he replied. "I should have known that you have been talking to B, you are both more alike than is healthy for you."

"I think you better watch the way you talk about your daughter-in-law, Hank might not take too kindly to that." Mel teased him.

"Don't use that damn term it makes me sound old." Henry fired back.

"Uncle Henry, you are kinda old." Mel laughed at the face that he made when he said that.

"I am not old, I will have you know that since Leo cut that deal with the elders I'm only a few years older than you are." Henry replied sticking his tongue out at her.

"No, you're about nine years older than I am and three years older than Wyatt." Mel corrected him.

Henry mock glared at her. "You are such a fucking smart ass."

"What can I say? I take after my favorite uncle." Mel replied making her eyebrows dance.

"Oh, now I'm your favorite." Henry said rolling his eyes.

"Shut it, bitch." Mel retorted.

"You shut it, jerk." Henry spit back. He had accomplished his goal though he had wanted to make her smile and laugh and he had done both in spades.

* * *

><p>"Roman, I think you better slow down on the those shots." Parker advised his friend who was sitting at the bar where he could keep an eye on him.<p>

Roman responded to that by reaching over the bar and grabbing a bottle of tequila and pouring himself another shot. "I don't think that I'm ready to slow down just yet, but thank you very much for the concern." He replied.

Parker looked at him with an arched eyebrow. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked him.

"Don't you talk to your sisters?" Roman asked him in reply.

"Yeah, but I don't see what that has to do with the price of tea in China." Parker replied looking at him like he had lost his mind.

"Then you should know that Mel broke up with me." Roman pointed out to him.

"What? When did this happen?" Parker asked with an incredulous look on his face. His niece was completely and totally out of control at the moment and he like everyone else was worried as hell about her.

"Yesterday, the aunts thought that it would be a good idea to hold an intervention of sorts to find out what was wrong with her. Let's just say that that one didn't go over too well." Roman informed him.

"This is what happens when I stay all night with Cal, I'm totally out of the loop." Parker muttered while shaking his head.

"Yep," Roman replied popping the P. He poured himself another shot and downed it with a grimace. He was pretty much a lightweight when it came to drinking and that was why he was on the tequila and not whiskey.

"Have you tried talking to her?" Parker asked him.

"No, I value my life. If I want to talk then I'm just going to have to wait for her to come to me as much as that pains me. But I'm the one who made the mistake of thinking that I could make her talk about something before she was ready." Roman responded with a sigh.

"Roman, I really think that you should slow down on the drinking." Parker urged him again.

"I don't want to, tonight I want to be a little numb I'm pretty sure that I deserve that much." Roman spit back at him.

"I'm just thinking of you here. If someone comes after you tonight I want you to be able to defend yourself." Parker reasoned with him.

"Parker, just let me get drunk in peace. That girl really did a number on me yesterday and I need this tonight." Roman was damn near pleading with him.

"Fine, do what you want. You are going to anyway. I swear that is why you and Mel are perfect for each other." Parker muttered while rolling his eyes. The people who chose to keep company with were a pain in the ass sometimes.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is the next chapter I hope you guy enjoyed it. Only Roman would have that much useless gypsy information rolling around up in his head but it seemed to help. I thought it was about time that we got a little it more background information on Coop. Piper is all down because Mel moved out and there doesn't seem like there is anything that she can do to help her. At least Mel was acting a little bit more normal this chapter it seems like talking to Henry helped a little bit. You almost have to feel sorry for Carson with him having to listen to Mia and Carly with their negative outlook on life. The older kids are well on their way to having their other prophecy taken care of they have two of the rings now they just have fourteen more to go. Until next time please review.


	7. We All Fall Down

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: We All Fall Down<p>

The usual group of older kids was in the attic planning out battle strategy. Everything that they had tried so far had been a bust and they really needed to get things moving along. To help with that Chris had decided that it would be a good idea if he called in Donnie and Sean given the fact that they were down two people. The one thing that he had refused to do was call Henry and Bianca, it wouldn't be fair to them.

"Chris, your brilliant plan was to call Donnie and Sean for help?" Troy asked his friend like he had lost his mind.

"Look at it this way we are down two people and we needed some fill ins. Not only that, but we needed trackers. I can't think of anyone who is better a tracking than a Phoenix." Chris explained to him. He really needed Troy to put his issues aside for a little while so they could get something done.

"I know who the best tracker in the whole group is, but you wouldn't let me call her." Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"I know that it would be ideal to have B for this situation, but I can't do that to her and Henry. We're just going to have to make do without them for a little while." Chris replied.

"I still think that we should be focusing all of our attention on those gypsy hunters. We can worry about getting those rings later." Jake said. He didn't like the fact that his wife was under the gun on this one. He refused to let her out of his sight for even one second.

"We can do both at the same time. I don't want to send the little kids out on this one because they are the home guard. It's not like we're going to be in small groups, we have two groups of eight. I think that is more than enough to cover what we're trying to do." Chris disputed.

"Chris, you fail to take into account that we don't even know where to find Carl." Prue reasoned with him.

"Actually, I have an idea about that if anyone is interested in hearing it." Chuck spoke up.

"What's your idea, Chuck?" Liz asked her other best friend.

"I think that given the situation that maybe we should call Dante. If anyone would know where to find Carl it would be him." Chuck explained his thinking.

"Anyone have any objections to that?" Chris asked his tone was bordering on sarcastic. No one said anything so he spoke again. "Call him, Chuck."

"I'll call him, he knows me better." Donnie offered. "Hey, Dante, I need your help for a minute." She called out to her friend.

Dante shimmered in a moment later. "What do you need, Donnie?" he asked.

"Dante, we need some help, we really need to find Carl and I figured that you might know the best way to go about doing that." Chuck explained to him quickly.

"I only have one request. If you're going to finally end him then I want to be there." Dante said agreeing quickly.

"Consider yourself in." Chuck replied agreeing to his terms.

"How are we going to split up the groups?" Parker asked.

"Me, Rachel, Donnie, Sean, Prue, Troy, Parker, and Chord." Chris guessed.

"That leaves me, Lizzie, Roman, Lilly, Chuck, Calleigh, Jake, Oriana, and Dante." Wyatt picked up for his brother.

"Chris, you put all the firepower in the other group." Sean pointed out to him.

"I know that and I did it on purpose. We're not going to need the firepower; we need the better fighters and trackers. It's not for sure that our powers are going to work against these guys and we are sending them in against a bunch of demons. I think that this is the best course of action." Chris was damn tired of having to explain his reasoning for every decision that he made.

"I still say that we should have called Hank and B." Roman said stubbornly.

"They will be home in the morning. If we're not done with this by then they will be here to help." Chris said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Chris, was it really wise to send Lilly to the underworld? She doesn't really have offensive powers." Calleigh asked him.

"At this point it is safer for her and Roman to be in the underworld than it is for them to be up here. If they are in the underworld those gypsy hunters can't track them." Chris answered her question. He didn't mind her questions because they were almost always valid.

"Do you think that sending Oriana into a cave full of demons is the best idea?" Chord asked. He knew that his girlfriend wasn't the best demon hunter on the planet.

"It is the better of the two options. I know that I'm probably going to get my ass beat by her sister later, but that is a chance I'm willing to take." Chris answered him.

"Which sister?" Oriana asked him with a smug smirk.

"I honestly don't think he has to tell you which sister, but let me put it to you this way. Maria isn't exactly known for beating the shit out of people for sport." Rachel answered her cousin like she had lost her mind.

"How do you guys plan on finding those gypsy hunters?" Lilly asked.

"We're going to scry for them. I know that we should have thought of that sooner, but it's better late than never." Chris explained to her.

"Dante, where do we start looking for Carl?" Chuck asked him.

"First we have to go meet with an old associate of mine." Dante said.

"Who?" Liz asked him.

"I don't know if you guys know him, but his name is Mal." Dante answered her.

"At this point in time we should all be very thankful that Hank and B aren't here. Hank would flip the fuck out if he knew you were going to confer with Mal, he hates that guy." Chris said. He could imagine how well this was going to over with his cousin when he found out about it.

"Chris, if you're sure that you have things under control here, we're going to move out now." Wyatt said locking eyes with his little brother. He was silently pleading with him to be careful.

"We have everything under control, you guys should go the sooner you guys get this over with the sooner we will be able to relax a little bit." Chris replied. With that all the people in the other group teleported out.

"Now what?" Sean asked his sister's boyfriend.

"Now we scry." Chris said handing the amulet to Rachel.

"Oh, since I'm a woman I get to do the bitch work?" Rachel asked him in a playful tone.

"No, you get to scry because I don't trust your little brother to do it." Chris replied with a smile.

"Chris, do you have a plan?" Prue asked her cousin.

"I do actually have a plan and it doesn't involve us doing anything tonight. This is just merely a scouting exercise. I don't want to commit to doing anything until we know what we are up against." Chris replied.

"Then why didn't we just go with the others?" Donnie asked him with a confused look on her face.

"Because it is really important that we figure out what we're dealing with. Not only that, but, this is something that Chuck needs to deal without Prue there fussing over him. He needs to do this to come to terms with half of who he is. It's not like Wyatt is going to let him get hurt." Chris really was fighting the urge to smack her at the moment.

"So the only reason you wanted me in your group was to keep me away from my husband?" Prue asked with an indignant look on her face.

"No, that is not the only reason I want you around. I figured that part of the power of three is better than nothing at all." Chris reasoned with her.

"Chris, I've got the location, now what do you want me to do?" Rachel asked him.

"I want you to let Troy and Chord work their brand of magic with that map." Chris told her.

"What do you mean?" Sean asked him.

Chris had to pinch the bridge of his nose and bite his tongue to keep from yelling at the younger man. He seriously didn't think that they asked Henry this many questions when he came up with a plan. "The Shane brothers happen to be explorers by nature, so I was thinking that they would be able to pick a good observation point for us."

"You want me to plot the coordinates?" Troy asked him.

"That would be really helpful, Troy, I think that I want to see if I can get a look at their location from more than one side. I need to know just how many of these guys we're dealing with." Chris was grateful that Troy at least was getting over the fact that he had to be in a group with Donnie.

"Chris, if you want I can get in close enough to get a head count without anyone knowing I'm there." Rachel offered knowing that it wasn't going to go over very well with her boyfriend.

"Rach, I really rather that you didn't, but I don't want to seem like I'm telling you what to do. So, we'll keep our options open and see if it comes to that." Chris spoke to her calmly.

"Hell, I could do that much." Sean was not going to be outdone by his sister.

"Man, I don't think it is very wise for you to push him right now." Parker cautioned him.

"Park, do you think we should take any unnecessary risks right now?" Chris asked his uncle.

"No, I think that we should play this one safe. At least for now anyway, we really don't want to risk one of us getting hurt or being captured." Parker answered him. He was very pleased that Chris had thought to ask him about what to do for a change.

"And I agree with that, that is why we aren't going to do anything that might draw attention to us." Chris replied.

"Troy, where are we going anyway?" Chord asked his older brother.

"We're going out to the desert and I'm plotting the coordinates a mile away so that gives us a chance to get the lay of the land." Troy answered him. He had a piece of string stretched out across the map. He wrote down a set of coordinates. "Ok, I've got them."

"Does everyone have everything that they need before we go?" Chris asked.

"Chris, you don't have to ask us that. Sean and I have Mickey Hoyt for a father and Donnie is the daughter of Johnny Castigliaono. I'm pretty sure that we can manage." Rachel informed her boyfriend.

"Troy and I live for this shit, of course we're ready." Chord assured him.

"Chris, you, Prue, and I are all Halliwells, I'm fairly certain that we were born ready." Parker reasoned with him.

"Alright, then let's get this show on the road." Chris said clapping his hands.

* * *

><p>"I'm pretty sure that Mal has once again led us astray." Oriana bitched. They had been wandering around in circles for the better part of two hours and they had still yet to find what they were looking for.<p>

"O, it's not like that, I know it seems like we're walking around in circles, but we're not." Dante promised her.

"Why couldn't we just leave her at home?" Jake asked. If it was at all possible she bitched more than his sister did.

"We couldn't set her loose on innocent unsuspecting people, that wouldn't have been fair at all." Lilly quipped.

"I love you too, Lila." Oriana said flipping her friend off.

"Dante, are we even close?" Calleigh asked him.

"We should be, I mean the underworld changes all of the time, but the important parts stay the same. Besides that the map the Mal is working off of is one that he got from Mickey. Mickey normally has pretty accurate stuff." Dante answered her.

"I'm starting to see why my darling little brother stacked these groups the way that he did." Wyatt said pinching the bridge of his nose. They were giving him a headache with all of the bitching that they were doing.

"It's because he didn't want to be annoyed. Let's face it Oriana annoys the hell out of him and so do Lilly and Prue when all three of them are together. He took Prue by herself because she is manageable." Liz informed her husband.

"Oh, and here I was thinking that he was trying to punish me for something I might have done to piss him off recently." Wyatt replied with a goofy grin.

"There is nothing that anyone could do to me that would make me feel worse than I already do." Roman commented.

"Ro, I know that you got your heart ripped out of your chest, but I'm thinking that now is not the time or the place for you to be focused on that." Lilly pointed out to her brother.

"Both of you keep your mouths shut. This is not the time for you to be getting into an argument. I promised mom and dad that I would keep you guys safe, I can't do that if you're both more worried about fighting each other than getting this bastard." Chuck said putting his foot down with his younger siblings.

"We'll be lucky is he doesn't know that we're coming." Calleigh muttered shaking her head. It was times like these that she wondered how they ever got anything done at all.

"There can't be any demons lurking around down here or they would have attacked already with the amount of noise that we have been making." Wyatt assured her.

Dante stopped and held his finger up to his mouth in a sign for them all to be quiet. "Alright, he's in there. Let Chuck and me go in first and then you guys come." He said pointing to a cave on the left.

"Sounds like a plan." Wyatt agreed he needed to feel like he was in charge just a little bit.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Carl was sitting behind the desk that he had in his makeshift office. He looked up when he heard someone coming. An evil grin lit his face when he saw who it was. "Well, if it isn't my son and my grandson." He said standing up.

"I know who my father is and it sure as hell isn't you." Dante spit back at him.

"And I'm not your grandson, so it looks like you are just shit out of luck today." Chuck said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Like it or not you boys can't change your genetics." Carl informed them.

"Just because we're half demon doesn't mean that we have to be evil." Chuck countered.

"You are so much like your father in a way, but yet I'm sure that you've never stopped to consider how he really feels about you." Carl was trying to shake his confidence a little bit.

"I know how my dad feels about me." Chuck had fury burning behind his brown eyes.

"Right he just cares about you so much, if he really loved you he would have given his name to you and not your little brother. That's because he felt like he was stuck with you." Carl said hoping to plant a seed of doubt.

"That is enough, Carl, we came here for a reason and it wasn't to listen to your bullshit." Dante barked out. He had a fiery Italian temper and he knew how to use it.

"Then tell me why you came here." Carl said setting a neutral expression on his face.

"Very simply put we think that you have a ring that we need." Chuck told him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Carl said playing dumb.

"See, here's the thing, I think that you do know what we're talking about." Dante replied.

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't. I have a solution though, you could fight me for it." Carl taunted them. He pulled a sword out of thin air.

Chuck stuck his fingers in his mouth and let out a loud whistle. A moment later his sword appeared in his hands in a swirl of orbs. "Thanks, Wy," he called out. Wyatt had been carrying his sword for him. "Shall we do this?" he asked shifting his sword to his right hand.

Carl didn't answer he instead lunged at him. Chuck put up his sword to block his strike and then he pushed him back by kicking him in the chest. He pressed on and brought his sword down in an arching motion. A loud clang rang out through the cave as Carl blocked the blow with sword. He twisted the blade in hopes of knocking the sword out of Chuck's hand but it didn't work. Chuck took a step back so he could prepare another strike.

Faster than Chuck thought possible Carl lashed out and slashed his arm. He bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain. He spun around and managed to slash Carl across the chest with a well-placed blow. At the moment he was thankful for every hour that he had spent training with Bianca. She had insisted that all the guys know how to fight with those swords. Carl was wounded, but he wasn't ready to call it quits. He lashed out blindly with his sword and Chuck was able to block the move easily. Carl made another move and again Chuck was able to block it. Growing bored with this Chuck held the blade of his sword flat against the blade of Carl's sword and twisted. Carl's sword went skittering across the dirt floor. Chuck kicked Carl in the chest and knocked him flat on his back.

Chuck towered over Carl with the point of his sword held against his throat. "I think I'll take that ring now," Carl made no move to do as he was told. Chuck pressed the point of his sword harder into his throat and he drew a little bit of blood.

Carl took a ring off of his right ring finger and handed it to Chuck. "It doesn't have to be this way. You and I don't have to be enemies we can work together. You can come take your rightful place as the ruler of the manticores I know that that would make your mother very happy." He tried reasoning with him.

"My mother would disown me if I thought about doing anything like that." Chuck replied. He had removed the sword from his throat. Without warning though he took his sword and plunged it into his chest. He let out a satisfied sigh when he saw the bastard go up in flames. He slipped the ring on his right ring finger. It had a black onyx stone in the center of it.

"That was pretty damn impressive." Dante said looking at him with his eyes wide.

"That is part of the reason that my wife didn't get to come down here with us." Chuck gave a humorless laugh.

"Damn, you really know your way around a sword." Dante said sounding impressed.

"I've picked up a few tricks over the years." Chuck replied with a shrug. He slung his sword over his shoulder.

"Let's just get out of here I don't want to risk any of my 'brothers' and 'sisters' showing up and trying to kill us." Dante had formed air quotes around the words brothers and sisters.

"Yeah, I really don't want to deal with that shit either." Chuck agreed walking out of the cave.

"Well, I honestly don't see why we all had to come down here." Roman said looking at his brother.

"This was mostly to keep you and Lilly safe." Chuck explained to him.

"Did you get the ring?" Liz asked him.

Chuck flashed the ring at her. "Yeah, I got it. I'm probably going to need years of therapy now, but I got it." He replied.

"It just so happens that I already think you need therapy for marrying my sister." Jake joked with him but he knew where he was coming from.

"Chuck, whatever he said to you, you know that it isn't true." Lilly said trying to talk some sense into him. She however didn't stop to take into account that she had hurt Jake's feelings by not telling her grandma that he was half demon.

"I know that it's not true, these guys are all the same though. They think that just because I'm half demon it means I'm insecure. My personal favorite is when they try to make dad out to be an asshole." Chuck replied. He would let those demons go so far with him, but once they started talking about his dad he shut them up.

"I'm sure that not even a demon would be stupid enough to say something like that to Uncle Derek's face." Liz said rolling her eyes. No one wanted to mess with Derek's temper not even a demon.

"I somehow think that Chris knew that this was going to be easy so he sent us down here to get us out of the way." Wyatt said with a pout on his face. He really didn't want to miss out on any of the fun.

"Look at who Chris chose to take with him and I think you'll see that he was trying to get us out of the way." Calleigh replied with a chuckle. Actually she knew that he had sent her and Wyatt down there just in case there were more demons to deal with. Their energy blasts came in pretty handy in those situations.

"I think I should be hurt that he thinks so little of me." Oriana said. Hell they had all been reluctant to let her come along. They all knew that Bianca would be on a warpath if they let anything happen to her.

"Oriana, you're lucky that you got to come down here at all. None of us want to deal with your sister if something happens to you. Not only that but it would probably also cause her to get divorced from him again." Liz reasoned with her.

"I'm not a baby." Oriana objected.

"No one ever accused you of being a baby, you just aren't the best demon hunter in the entire world." Wyatt said trying to placate her.

"Right, because I'm no where near as good as my sisters are. I'm sure that you guys would feel better if it were Maria down here instead of me." Oriana went off on a rant.

"On the bright side your sisters are no where near as good at shopping as you are." Lilly offered.

"O, you have to know that you don't listen the best out of any person. That is part of the damn reason that you're no good at this demon hunting thing. It doesn't mean that you're not as good as you sisters it just means that you aren't good at it." Dante reasoned with her.

"Dante shut up and stop being an idiot." Oriana told him she wasn't in the mood to hear it from him.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I'm thinking that this isn't the best place to do this." Roman said. He wasn't very happy at the moment but that didn't mean that he wanted to get killed by a demon.

"Ro has a point let's get out of here." Chuck said. He couldn't believe some of the discussions that they had when they were supposed to be demon hunting.

"No shit, after the night that we have had I'm thinking that I could use a drink." Liz said rubbing her temples.

"I'll get you that drink and I'll rub your feet for you." Wyatt said putting his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Chris was laying belly down on the ground peering through a pair of binoculars. "You have got to be fucking shitting me." he said in a harsh whisper.<p>

"What?" Parker asked. He was lying right next to him.

"I don't think that I would be able to explain it to you, just take a look." Chris said handing him the binoculars.

"That is un-fucking-believable." Parker exclaimed after he saw what Chris had been carrying on about. They were looking at an encampment that was littered with tents and had a fire roaring in the middle of it.

"You two can't just make statements like that without telling the rest of us what is going on." Rachel said.

"Rach, there are like ten guys down there and from the looks of things they have some hostages." Chris told her.

"Does that mean that we get to go in there now?" Sean asked hopefully.

"No, I don't want to risk it they outnumber us. And that is only ten of them that I can see." Chris replied. He really wished that Henry were there to help him out.

"You're willing to take that gamble with peoples' lives?" Donnie asked him.

"I'm not willing to take that gamble with our lives." Chris replied. He had long ago come to terms with the fact that he couldn't save every innocent.

"Chris, we're here we might as well try to do something to help." Troy reasoned with him.

"I'm pretty sure that that might not be the best idea, Troy, I mean there are only eight of us and ten of them that we can see." Chord tried talking some sense into his brother.

"Chris, it's ultimately your call. We'll do what you want to do." Prue told her cousin. She was torn on one hand they couldn't just leave innocent people there to die, but on the other hand they couldn't risk themselves either.

"For all we know that could be a trap and the last thing we can afford to do right now is walk into a trap. I wish that Henry were here right now because he would be able to help me make sense of this whole mess. I say that we wait until we have bigger group and see. Like I said there are ten hunters down there that we know of and there could be more. I don't think that we can take the risk right now." Chris said after giving it some thought.

"Chris, you brought three Phoenixes with you. A few gypsy hunters aren't going to be able to stand up against us." Rachel disputed.

"Rach, I know that you want to save those innocents, but you have to think about the bigger picture. If something were to happen to one of us then that prophecy would be shot all to hell and the world would plunge into darkness." Chris tried reasoning with her.

"I agree with Rach, I think that we could take them. Chris, you guys were all trained to hunt demons and protect the innocent from birth. Well, we were all trained to be able to take out multiple targets at once without drawing any attention to ourselves." Donnie pointed out to him.

"Chris, you know you don't have to give into this if this isn't what you want to do." Prue told him.

"Rach, who can you get here in a hurry?" Chris asked with a sigh. He knew that they had to at least try to get those people out of there.

"I know who I would like to have here, but you won't let me call her." Rachel replied glaring at him.

"I already told you that calling B isn't an option right now." Chris said through clenched teeth.

"Fine, then I suggest Tyler." Rachel said with a sigh.

"I can live with that." Chris relented. "Park, from the looks of it how many hostages do they have down there?" he asked.

Parker took a moment to look before he answered him. "Three,"

"Rach, call Tyler." Chris said shaking his head.

"I can't believe that you're going along with this." Prue said shaking her head at him.

"Tyler, if you know what's good for you, you will get your ass to where I am right now." Rachel called out.

"Prue, we have to at least try. At the first sign of trouble we're all going to teleport out of there anyway." Chris replied.

Tyler appeared a moment later. "What do you guys need?" he asked his blue eyes studying the landscape.

"Ok, there are at least ten gypsy hunters down in that camp. The problem with that is that they have three hostages. We need to get them out of there." Troy explained quickly.

"What's the plan?" Tyler asked. Really there was nothing that this group of people could do to surprise him.

"Chord, Troy, and I will get the hostages out while you, Rach, Donnie, and Sean create a diversion." Chris said it was the best plan that he could come up with on the fly.

"What are Prue and I supposed to do?" Parker asked.

"I want you and Prue to stay here. This has nothing to do with you two not being powerful enough to help and everything to do with the fact that I need you guys free to get help if we need it." Chris informed him.

"Chris, I don't like this plan, but be safe." Prue said hugging him.

"I promise nothing is going to happen to me, Ladybug." Chris assured her.

"Are we ready?" Sean asked.

"Yeah, just know that when I give the word we get out." Chris said locking eyes with him.

"Whatever you say, Boss." Sean replied throwing him a mock salute.

"Let's roll," Chris ordered putting a hand on Troy and Chord's shoulders and orbing out before he had a chance to change his mind. The others quickly followed suit.

"Parks, I don't know about you, but I don't like this getting left behind thing." Prue said.

"I don't like it either not one little bit." Parker agreed and he went back to peering through the binoculars.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Chris was crouched low behind one of the tents so he didn't throw off any shadows. His military training sure came in handy on these demon hunts sometimes. He had his eyes on the three hostages they were tied to stakes on the outskirts of the camp. He locked eyes with Rachel and he mouthed the words _'Be careful' _to her.

Rachel gave him a reassuring smile and mouthed _'I love you' _back at him.

'_I love you too,' _was Chris' silent response. He made a V with the index and middle finger of his right hand. He pointed to his eyes and then he pointed to the three hostages bringing them to Chord and Troy's attention. He pointed to the group of gypsy hunters and then to Rachel and she nodded her understanding. He used a series of hand motions to say that he wanted her and the others in her group to distract the gypsy hunters before his group went in after the hostages. He then started count down with his fingers, when he balled his hand into a fist the group of Phoenixes tore into the camp and started attacking the gypsy hunters. As soon that happened he gestured for Troy and Chord to follow him. There were two women and man tied to the poles and none of them looked to be out of their teens.

"Chord, Troy, we need to get them loose before the hunters figure out what's going on." Chris said pulling a knife out of the boot he wore. He cut the ropes off of one of the hostages. He waited for Troy and Chord to do the same before he waved his hand and orbed them all back to where Parker and Prue were waiting.

"Chris, despite what Rachel said about knowing their shit it looks like they could use a little help." Troy said pointing over to the fray that was going on.

Rachel was locked in heated combat with two hunters and she was really holding her own. She dodged the punch of one hunter and as she was doing that she managed to cut the other with her atheme. Donnie wasn't doing so bad either she kicked one of the hunters in the chest knocking him down and then she stabbed another in the chest. Tyler was tangling with what had to be the biggest of the hunters they were pretty much just trading hits. Another of the group tried jumping up onto his back but he threw him to the ground with ease. Sean was really showing off some skill he ducked a flying fist only to have it collide with the face of the man who had been trying to get him from behind.

"Chris, we should probably do something to help them.' Chord suggested.

"Just give me a second to think." Chris said hoping beyond all hope that he could come up with something on the fly that would work.

"You didn't think of an exit strategy before we came in here did you?" Troy asked him.

"No, our plans normally get blown all to hell so I figured that we could just wing this part." Chris replied. He kept trying to think but then he saw Rachel go down and he reacted to the situation the only way that he knew how he went charging into the fight.

"Shit, we better go after him or he is going to get himself killed." Chord said running off after his friend.

"I'm right behind you, little brother." Troy said picking up his pace.

"Chris, do you have any idea how the fuck we are going to get out of here?" Tyler asked him as he landed a punch.

"No, do you?" Chris asked in reply. He was helping Rachel up off of the ground.

"Not really," Tyler admitted.

Chris saw Troy and Chord running to them without thinking about it he waved his hand and orbed them out of there. "Ok, on my mark we all teleport our asses out of here." he said it sounded like a pretty damn good plan to him.

"Sounds good to me." Donnie agreed. She would have agreed to anything at that point she was starting to get tired.

Chris waited for Sean to take down the guy that he was fighting. "Alright, go." He called out and they all teleported back to where they had been before.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Chris, what the fuck?" Troy asked his friend when he saw him.

"I'm sorry I had to get you and Chord out of there and that was the best way to do it." Chris explained himself.

"I think that we should probably argue about this later. It's not going to take them long to find us if we stand around here fighting." Parker suggested. He now knew what Calleigh felt like always having to be the voice of reason.

"Ok, I guess we get them back to the gypsy reservation and then we can go from there." Chris said.

"I'm liking the sounds of that plan a lot." Sean agreed his breathing was heavy.

"You guys all look like you got your asses handed to you." Prue told them.

"That's about what happened, Prue. We really weren't prepared for them to be that tough." Tyler informed her.

"We took more than a few of them out though, so that is a pretty good thing." Rachel said beaming with pride. That had been just about the most reckless she had ever been and it felt pretty damn good.

* * *

><p>Ricky lay stretched out across the living room floor of the manor. He was in his wolf form and he was lying at Patty's feet. She was running her fingers through his glossy black fur and he was making contented whining noises.<p>

"I find it sick and wrong that I am witnessing this." Carly said shaking her head at her sister and her boyfriend.

"I think it's sweet." Hailey replied.

"I agree with Carly, I find it sickening." Emily said that was just her anger at Ricky talking.

"I don't care what any of you say, I happen to like doing this for him." Patty spoke up.

"Charlie, you have to admit that on some level that isn't right." Mel said shaking her head.

"I don't want to hear from the woman who broke up with her boyfriend." Patty said rolling her eyes.

"It's not like he didn't give me a reason to." Mel replied with a sigh.

"Of course I should have thought about that. That's right my overly rational cousin would never do anything with out a reason." Patty went on sarcastically.

"Some of the discussions we have are not normal." Penny threw out there.

"What do you mean some?" Huck asked his girlfriend with an arched eyebrow.

"Alright, most of our discussions aren't normal." Penny rephrased her original statement.

"Pens, I would have thought in this length of time you would have figured out that none of us are normal." Val pointed out to her little sister.

"No, when compared to you and Carly the rest of us are normal." Billy pointed out to her.

"Billy, I wouldn't be running my mouth if I were you. Your friend can't back you up because he is a dog right now." Emily said and she could tell by Ricky's growl that that had pissed him off.

"Hoyt will have my back." Billy replied sticking his tongue out at her.

"That's right I've got his back as long as we're not fighting B or Mel those two scare the hell out of me." Chase stated. He was smarter than people gave him credit for.

"How are you guys doing in here?" Piper asked coming into the room.

"We're fine, I think that we're all starting to go a little stir crazy, but other than that we're good." Patty answered her aunt.

"Ricky sure makes a pretty wolf." Piper commented.

"He is the best looking wolf in the whole pack. I think he's the only one that has that silver on him like that." Patty said patting him on the head.

"Why is he in wolf form right now?" Piper asked out of curiosity.

"He's been phasing back and forth because he is monitoring what's going on with the pack. Besides that I think he likes it when I run my hands through his fur." Patty answered.

Ricky lifted his head off of his paws. _"That was really funny, Charlie." _He sent her sarcastically.

"Apparently he didn't find that last comment funny." Patty was doing her best to stifle a laugh.

Ricky got up off of the floor and all of his joints popped when he did that. _"I'm going to phase back." _He sent to Patty as he walked away.

"You guys need to stop calling him a dog where he can hear you." Patty scolded them.

"We were only joking." Huck said. Earlier they had made all kinds of comments about fleas and other dog related things.

"Well, he is very sensitive about the wolf thing." Patty retorted.

"He doesn't shed does he?" Piper asked her OCD going into overdrive.

"Mom, you can take the OCD down a notch or two." Mel said rolling her eyes.

"I was just asking." Piper said throwing her hands up. The last thing she wanted to do was get into a fight with her daughter. She was counting her blessings that she had actually set foot in the manor.

Ricky came back a moment later he was dressed only in a pair of shorts. He went over to Chase and punched him on the arm. "That was for trying to get me to fetch the remote." He walked over to Billy and hit him a little harder than he had hit Chase. "And that was for calling me Fido."

"Ricky, did you plan on putting a shirt on at some point?" Piper asked him.

"In a little while, I'm hot right now, Aunt Piper, all of that fur gets to be a little much sometimes." Ricky replied.

"Ricky, you really are a pretty wolf." Piper told him.

"Thanks, I heard you before I just can't talk in that form." Ricky said smiling at her.

"What exactly were you doing?" Piper asked him.

"I was actually making sure that the pack was ok and I was seeing if they have had any luck." Ricky explained.

"Did they ever find those people that went missing?" Mel asked him.

"I don't think they've had any luck on that front yet." Ricky answered her question.

"I'm sure that the older kids will be able to help out. I'm not really sure what they're up to at the moment because they're not in the attic anymore, but I'm sure that they are working on it." Piper assured him.

"Who's the russet colored wolf that's laying in the back yard?" Derek asked coming into the room. He was about to go crazy because he couldn't do anything to help protect his wife and kids.

"That's Reese, he's supposed to keep me linked with the pack while I'm in human form. Plus the big pansy stepped in a gopher hole earlier and we're waiting on his self healing to kick in so he can go back out on patrol." Ricky explained to his father.

"Gopher hole?" Derek asked him with an arched eyebrow.

"I strongly suspect that he and Luca were horsing around and he broke his foot. I'll find out the truth later they have no choice but to tell me." Ricky replied like it wasn't a big deal.

"Why did you phase back?" Patty asked him.

"Carson and Letti were both driving me nuts. I growled like three times when I was laying at your feet, two of the times I did it I was talking to them. She thinks about things they did when they were together just to make him feel guilty. And then he goes off on this depressed inner monologue about how he feels so bad about breaking her heart and that just is not something that I feel like hearing tonight." Ricky answered her.

"Roman was right, you wolves are seriously weird." Derek said chuckling at his son.

"I'm the most normal one in the pack and that is only because I'm the damn Alpha." Ricky defended.

"So you guys have things under control in here?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, we're fine, Aunt Piper." Carly assured her wanting her to go away.

"Ricky, who's taking over for you?" Derek asked.

"If Reese is better when it's time for us to go out then Aden and Luca will take over for us. If not then I'll send Letti down she has been running for the last eighteen hours." Ricky answered his father.

"Ricky, I hope you don't expect me to be able to deal with Letti." Patty said she was hoping that her boyfriend had more sense than that.

"No, you two will kill each other and if that doesn't happen Mels will kill her because she is a button pusher." Ricky chuckled. Letti thought that she was a bad ass but she was nothing when compared to his best friend and his girlfriend.

"The last thing I need right now is someone who is going to push my buttons." Mel agreed.

"The last thing you ever need is someone to push your buttons. I'm half way certain that you're going to kill Carly and Val one of these days." Ricky replied with a laugh.

"That's because I am going to kill those two one of these days. They make my job so much harder than it has to be." Mel laughed right along with him.

"All I ask is that you not kill them in here, because I just cleaned this living room." Piper said. It was so good to hear that girl laugh again.

"Mother, you know me better than that I wouldn't kill them in front of witnesses." Mel replied like her mom should have thought of that.

"Aunt Piper, you're not supposed to encourage her homicidal tendencies." Val pointed out to her.

"Honey, you and your partner in crime bring out everyone's homicidal tendencies." Piper reminded her.

"I think I liked things better when the adults weren't in the room." Penny said with a fake pout on her face.

"I know I liked things better when they were still in the other room." Huck said pulling her down on his lap.

"Ok, we can take a hint we're going back in the other room." Derek said shaking his head. He threw his arm around Piper's shoulders and led her back into the kitchen.

Just then Jack came into the room with Jeremiah. The little boy was laying his head on his dad's shoulder. "Someone wanted to see his mommy before he went to sleep." He said passing him off to Emily.

Emily cradled her son in her arms. "Hey, Bubby, aren't you sleepy?" she asked him.

"I wanted to see you before I went to sleep." Jeremiah replied with a yawn.

"Ok, now you've seen me and it's time for you to go to bed. You're almost sleeping on me right now." Emily said tickling his belly.

"Stop, mommy, that's no fair." Jeremiah protested.

"I don't play fair little man." Emily replied with a grin.

"Daddy, make her stop." Jeremiah begged his father.

Jack went over and scooped his son up in his arms. "It's time for you to be in bed, my boy." He said kissing him on the forehead.

"Night, Bubby," Emily called to him.

"Night, mommy," Jeremiah called back before Jack carried him upstairs.

Ricky was smiling and shaking his head. "I'm still not used to you having a kid." He told his little sister.

"Because that shatters your vision of me as the perfect little sister. I can't possibly be your sweet innocent baby sister if I'm having sex." Emily told him darkly.

Ricky didn't reply to what his sister had said instead he walked over to Patty and opened his arms to her. "Come here, you," he said pulling her to him. "I'm going to go run patrol for a little while since Em is obviously not comfortable with me being here. I'm going to send Letti and Carson down here to get some rest, I'll take Reese with me right now." he explained.

"I love you, be careful." Patty said looking up at him with concern in her eyes.

Ricky leaned down and kissed her. "I love you too, and I'm always careful. You have nothing to worry about." He assured her. He walked into the kitchen and then out the side door.

"I will admit that I have been a first class bitch lately, but if I'm saying that you're bad, Em, that has to be pretty bad." Mel told her she couldn't believe that she had just said something like that to Ricky.

"Well, he has been a jerk to me the last couple of weeks I didn't say anything to him that he didn't deserve to hear." Emily replied with a shrug she wasn't in the least bit sorry that she had hurt his feelings.

* * *

><p>"Do you mind telling me what the fuck you were thinking back there?" Chris asked his girlfriend they were in the living room of Maria's house. He figured that they better explain to her what they had needed Tyler for.<p>

"I was thinking that we had to do something and it worked out in the end. I don't know what you're so upset about." Rachel answered him rolling his eyes.

"I'm upset because you're acting like B right now. Don't get me wrong I love the girl to death, but she has no sense of self-preservation. What you did could have gotten you killed." Chris reasoned with her.

"It didn't you had nothing to worry about." Rachel told him. She really didn't understand why he was being so damn stubborn about this.

"You guys got in over your heads didn't you?" Maria asked them with a slightly amused look on her face.

"Maria, the better question would be when don't we get in over our heads. Tonight was the most careless that we have been in a while though. We couldn't leave without at least attempting to rescue those innocents though." Chris admitted grudgingly.

"And they all almost got themselves killed in the process. Of course they made Parker and me sit that little fight out. I don't know whether to be thankful for that or kick their asses." Prue huffed she didn't like being left out of the loop.

"And Tyler being the genius that he is decided that it would be a good idea to help them out. I can't believe that he would do something so careless knowing that he has a daughter at home and another child on the way." Maria said glaring at her husband.

"Really, Maria, you shouldn't be mad at him this was our idea and he was only trying to help out." Donnie defended Tyler.

"I understand that, but he still needs to know that it wouldn't be fun for me if something happened to him." Maria replied.

"Relax, Maria, none of us were ever in any danger Chris is just blowing this whole thing out of proportions." Sean reassured his cousin.

"I don't think he was blowing anything out of proportions we were out numbered. We got very lucky that we even took a few of them out." Chord said.

"I hate to admit it, but my little brother is right. We all could have died out there tonight." Troy agreed.

"You guys all think it's funny to go off and do stupid shit, but you fail to take into account that I'm the one who is going to have to explain things to my sisters if something goes wrong. I don't know about any of you, but I'm sorta terrified of all three of my sisters they are not the type of women that you want to fuck with." Parker rambled.

"Trust me, Parks, if we would have gotten hurt tonight you're not the one that they would blame that would have been all on me." Chris assured him.

"I don't think I want to know how you people get yourselves in those kind of situations." Tyler said shaking his head at them. He honestly didn't know how they always managed to find trouble the way that they did.

"Look it's not often that we get into that much trouble. The only other time that I can think of that we were in that far over our heads was the time that we decided on the spur of the moment to go after the source. Needless to say that one didn't work out too well for us." Chris chuckled at the thought.

"Please, the aunts are still in therapy because of that little stunt that we pulled. It's been over a year and we have yet to hear the end of it." Prue said laughing.

"And I thought that I was capable of getting into trouble." Troy muttered rolling his eyes.

"So, what are you guys going to do about those gypsy hunters?" Maria asked them. She would have offered to help them but she was pregnant and she couldn't take those kinds of risks right now.

"I think we're going to wait for Hank and B to get home so we have a little more backup and then we'll take it from there. God knows that I don't want to have to keep that close an eye on Roman, Lilly, Ricky, and Emily for the rest of their lives." Chris explained to her.

"Right, because waiting for my crazy ass sister is going to make things so much better. Hell, she will probably get you guys into more trouble than you got into tonight." Maria commented dryly. She loved her little sister but the girl could be a loose cannon at times.

"That is one risk that we're going to have to take. I think had we had Henry and Bianca with us tonight that things wouldn't have gone as poorly as they did." Chris replied. At least those two knew what they were doing when they decided that it would be a good idea to do stupid shit. And as much as it pained him to admit it he had missed them both more than he should.

"We should probably all think about turning in for the night, God knows that we have a full day ahead of us tomorrow and I think that we should be rested up for that." Chord suggested it wasn't often that something that smart came out of his mouth.

"I'm inclined to agree with you there." Chris said nodding his head thoughtfully. "Thanks for the help, Ty." He said waving at his friend.

"It was no big deal, I was happy to help." Tyler replied with a smile.

Maria rolled her eyes and shook her head at her husband. "Of course you were," she mumbled. He liked living dangerously and sadly that was something that neither of them could afford to do anymore.

* * *

><p>"So you guys are telling me that those missing people just showed up out of nowhere?" Ricky asked his pack. They were gathered in the pack's cabin all those who weren't out on patrol were there.<p>

"Well, they didn't just show up out of nowhere your friends brought them here." Carson explained to him.

"Ok, so that was probably Chris and his little group of commandos." Ricky said more to himself than to anyone else.

"They all seemed to be in good shape, they just had a few cuts and bruises it didn't look like they had anything serious wrong with them." Tanner offered helpfully.

"We've really got to nail that group of hunters. We can't keep maxing ourselves out the way that we are. I mean Carson and Letti have been running for eighteen hours without sleep and that is not good." Ricky said.

"I'm sure that those two will survive." Levi said rolling his eyes. He was about tired of the Carson and Letti show that is all he had been listening to for the last few days.

"Ok, here's what I'm going to do. Reese and I are the best rested out of all of us. We'll take the further patrols for tonight. Aden and Luca can stick closer to home on this one so that they can get a little bit of rest. Levi, Tanner, and Grady can all get some real sleep tonight. Carson, I want you and Letti to go keep an eye on my sister." Ricky ordered.

"Boss, I think that it would make more sense if you rested Carson and Letti for the night." Grady suggested to him. He didn't always like Carson but he was still his older brother and he didn't want to see anything bad happen to him.

"Actually, you're right, Grady. Letti, you can get some sleep tonight. Levi, I want you to go with Carson to keep an eye on my sister." Ricky amended his orders.

"Whatever you want, Boss." Levi agreed quickly.

"I don't really need any rest right now, Boss. I can come out running with you and Reese." Tanner offered.

"Fine, That makes more sense anyway." Ricky relented. He was ok with having more wolves run farther away to look for those gypsy hunters. He really wanted them found so that he could go back to living his life.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A little while later Ricky was out patrolling with Reese and Tanner. _ "Boss, I smell something." _Reese told him.

Ricky turned his massive head to look at the russet colored wolf. He sniffed the air and he caught the sent of decaying fish. _"I smell it too and it's those gypsy hunters." _He replied.

"_Do you want to go after them, Boss?" _Tanner asked. In wolf form he was gray with a black muzzle.

Ricky shook his head from side to side. _"No, I just want to see where this trail goes. I'll take the center. Reese, I want you to take the left. And Tanner, I want you to take the right. If we don't run into anything we'll meet up right back here," _he commanded in his alpha voice. He knew that he had to be forceful with them or they would end up going after those gypsy hunters without knowing how many they were up against.

The three wolves split ways it wasn't long before the trail that Ricky was following got stronger. The further along the trail he got the stronger the smell became. It got the point it was so bad he wanted to do was bury his nose in the dirt so he didn't have to smell it anymore. If he had been listening to his instincts they would have told him that something wasn't right and he needed to turn back. His mind however was too preoccupied with other things to worry about what he was doing at the moment. That proved to be a mistake on his part. Before he knew what he was happening he felt a sharp pain rip through his body and his world went black.

When Ricky came to he was still in wolf form and he was chained to a post in the middle of an encampment. He growled when he one of the hunters came closer to him. He snapped at him with his teeth.

"You don't have to be like that we're not going to hurt you, yet." The man laughed at him.

_Just you wait until I get loose from here I'm going to tear your ass limb from limb. _Ricky thought to himself. If only he was in human form then maybe he might be able to do something to get out of this mess. _"Reese, Tanner, if you guys can hear me I need some help." _He tried reaching the other two wolves. He waited a second but it appeared that he wasn't having any luck with that.

"_Levi, I don't know if you're phased in or not, but I could use you right about now." _Ricky tried he knew that one was a long shot he had given Levi the night off in manner of speaking. He had sent him along with Carson to watch over his family. He didn't know if he would have phased to do that or not. The distance wasn't the problem it was the fact that he didn't know if he was in wolf form or not.

"_Carson, I know that you are going to gloat about this one, but I wouldn't mind you coming to my rescue." _Rick was getting pretty desperate if he was calling on Carson for help that was the last person he wanted to bail him out of this situation.

"_Luca, I know that your lazy ass is probably sleeping while you're supposed to be keeping watch, but if you could answer me back that would be great." _Ricky tried again. He knew at that point that no one could hear him. He let out a frustrated whine. Then he threw his head back and let out a long ear splitting howl.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"What do you guys mean you lost him?" Carson asked. He had run out to the reservation as soon as the other wolves had got in contact with him. He had been sleeping the back yard of the manor and Levi was sleeping on the couch in his human form.

"We all went to check out the scent to see how close the gypsy hunters were and all of a sudden we couldn't hear his thoughts anymore." Tanner explained to him.

"Shit, here is what we're going to do. We are going to spend the rest of the night looking for him and if we don't find him by morning we are going to go to the witches for help." Carson ordered. Without Ricky there he was the most experienced wolf and they still listened to him.

* * *

><p>"Well, here we are, B, home sweet home." Henry said as he fit his key in the lock of the apartment door. Chris had dropped his truck off at the airport so they didn't have to call anyone to get a ride home. He threw their bags in the door and he looked at his wife with a mischievous look on his face.<p>

"Henry Victor, why are you looking at me like that?" Bianca demanded of her husband.

Henry didn't answer her instead he scooped her up in his arms and carried her through the door. "I just wanted to carry my bride over the threshold." He explained to her before he kissed her.

Bianca wiggled her way out of his arms and then she glared at him with her hands on her hips. "That is the absolute last time that you carry me through a doorway." She told him. He had been doing that the whole two weeks they had been married.

"Fine, ruin all my fun." Henry said fixing a pout of his face.

"You are not attractive when you pout." Bianca informed him playfully.

"Yeah right, I'm attractive all the time and you know it." Henry said with mock cockiness in his voice.

"If you weren't I don't think I would have spent so much time having sex with you." Bianca agreed.

Henry smiled at that. "I don't think you should say things like that where other people can hear them, Prue would blackmail us for the rest of our lives if she heard that." He replied with a laugh. He found it odd that his cousins weren't already up and running around. Actually, it was a little too quiet in the apartment at the moment.

Bianca for the first time since they had arrived home took a good look around. "Honey, I don't think that anyone else is home right now," she told him.

"You make a very good point. I guess we should go to the manor and see if we can find them." Henry suggested.

"I shudder to think about what kind of trouble they managed to get in while we were gone." Bianca said shaking her head at the thought. With her friends she knew there was no telling what kind of messes they could have gotten into in two week's time.

"Well, let's go find out." Henry said wrapping his arms around her and orbing them out.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Chris was standing in front of his friends with a scowl on his face. Every idea that he had come up with they shot down. "Fine, I give up, if you guys have any better ideas then I would love it if you would share them with me." he said throwing his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"Chris, it's not that we don't like your ideas, it's just that they are kinda risky. I think that we should take some time to think this through a little bit." Liz tried soothing her brother-in-law.

"God knows that we don't need to do any more stupid shit like the stuff you guys did last night. I still can't believe that you thought that would be a good idea." Wyatt said glaring at his little brother. He had gone through the roof when he found out what they had done with that group of gypsy hunters.

"I can't say that one of them doing something stupid is the surprise of the century." Bianca said when she and Henry orbed in the room. They had orbed in just in time to hear Wyatt start his little rant.

"I totally agree with you on that one, wife." Henry agreed with a smile.

"If I wasn't so thankful to see the two of you here right now I would have to say something about how mushy you are being." Chris said. He had never been so glad to see those two in his entire life.

"Really, you guys can't stay out of trouble for two weeks?" Henry asked them. He was partially joking he knew that they didn't have to go looking for trouble it found them more often than not.

"No, this was not us this was more of a gypsy hunters coming after Roman and Lilly type thing." Prue corrected her cousin. She was really happy to see him.

"In two minutes or less fill us in on what we missed." Bianca ordered. She could tell that they were going to have to jump right back into the demon hunting game.

"So, like three days ago gypsy hunters came to town and Ricky's wolf back caught their scent. Well since then we have been trying to track them down to keep Roman, Lilly, Ricky, and Emily safe." Rachel explained to her cousin quickly.

"Why didn't you call us?" Henry asked rolling his eyes. This group of people was honestly too stupid to call for help when they needed it. He really didn't know what to say to them sometimes.

"Because, I didn't want to bother you guys. We had things under control here." Chris replied.

"Oh, yeah, you really had things under control last night." Wyatt spit out sarcastically.

"What happened?" Bianca asked. She hated playing catch up like this.

"Chris, Rachel, and their little group of commandos decided it would be a good idea if they almost got themselves killed trying to rescue a group of innocents from the gypsy hunters." Wyatt explained while glaring at his brother.

"Actually, that was Rachel, Sean, and Donnie's idea I just went along with it to keep them from getting killed." Chris defended himself.

"Wyatt, where were you when they were doing this? And Chris, why were you demon hunting with Sean and Donnie? Those two together are going to get someone killed one of these days." Bianca asked her best friend like he had lost his mind.

"Wyatt and his little group had another project that they were working on. We were just supposed to be getting a scouting report so we could go in and wipe them out today." Chris answered her question.

"Wyatt, what the fuck were you working on?" Henry asked his oldest cousin.

"Well, you see we were working on something for the prophecy." Wyatt answered him cryptically.

"What's really going on around here?" Bianca asked she didn't like feeling this damn confused.

"I was working on finding out who the Knights of Chaos are and I found this prophecy. Well, it talks about each of the knights having a ring that they were sworn to protect. There are sixteen rings and once all sixteen rings are joined together they hold the key to defeating the Triad." Chris explained to her quickly.

"Seriously, you guys should have called us we would have been able to help." Henry said shaking his head. He couldn't believe that they had taken on so much without calling them.

"It was no big deal we had things under control." Chris reiterated.

"We wanted to call you guys, but Chris wouldn't let us." Rachel chimed in.

"What does this prophecy have to do with you guys being split up last night?" Bianca asked with a sigh. They could never just tell the whole story it had to be damn near beaten out of them.

"Well, as it turns out Carl had one of the rings and we had to call Dante to help us find him." Chuck told her.

"And my stupid husband got himself hurt in the process." Prue said glaring at Chuck.

"It was just a little scratch and Wyatt healed it. There is nothing for you to be worried about." Chuck assured her.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Henry asked. He was actually chomping at the bit to get back into action.

"Well, we were waiting on you guys so we could see what you thought would be the best course of action. I don't think we're going to be able to take them on using our powers." Parker answered his nephew's question.

"There has to be a way to get around that. I would hate to think that we had to fight them using hand to hand combat. Some of us aren't very strong fighters." Bianca said thoughtfully. She was looking at her little sister as she spoke. Oriana was the main one she was worried about getting hurt if it came down to fighting them without using their powers.

At that moment Paige came walking into the room with the newest prophecy in her hand. "Dad, I don't know what to tell you about this one. It is fucking confusing as hell and I'm going to need a little bit of time to figure out the parts that you couldn't figure out." she told Chris.

"It's nice to see you too, Paige." Bianca told her daughter sarcastically. She had walked right by her without saying hi.

"Hi, mom, I really am glad to see you." Paige said hugging her.

"I'm glad to see you too, baby." Bianca said kissing her on the head. "Mommy really missed you." she couldn't pass up a chance to make one of those mommy comments she knew how much it pissed her daughter off.

"Mom, don't start already. I'm not in the mood for that shit. I have had to deal with your hell raising students for the past two weeks. I think I'm going to need therapy after dealing with them." Paige was being just a tad bit dramatic.

"Paige, I hate to break this to you, but you already needed therapy." Jake joked with his niece.

"Jake, I know you don't want me to kick your ass." Paige threatened him.

"I'm hurt, Hank is Uncle Hank, Wyatt is Uncle Wyatt, Liz is Aunt Liz, but I'm just Jake to you." Jake said pretending to be wounded.

"You are closer in age to me than they are. I think it would look a little weird if I went around calling you Uncle Jake." Paige explained to him.

"Hank is the same age as I am." Jake pointed out to her.

"He is also married to my mother so he gets special consideration." Paige said flipping him off.

"Paige, do you think that I could see that prophecy?" Henry asked her.

Paige handed it to him she was more than glad to get rid of it. "Have at it, it's giving me a fucking headache." She told him.

"Back to the problem at hand, what are we going to do about those gypsy hunters?" Lilly asked. She loved her husband, but she would rather it if he wasn't breathing down her neck all the time.

"I say we just find some way to destroy them all." Roman spoke up. He was still in a mood because Mel had broken up with him.

"That would work in theory if we knew what to use to destroy them." Chuck said smacking his little brother on the back of the head for saying something so stupid.

"Maybe we could reason with them. Give them a chance to leave and if they don't accept we can take them out." Calleigh suggested. She just wanted to get this over with so they could go back to worrying about other things.

"Cal, that plan would never work." Troy informed her.

"I have a great idea, we could always give them Roman and tell them that that is all they are going to get and then have them leave." Prue was joking but the idea did have some merit in her book.

"Prue, we're not going to give them Roman." Liz told her but she was stifling a laugh.

"I think that Prue's idea has some merit." Lilly teased her brother.

"Go on give me to the damn gypsy hunters I don't care. It's not like my life is worth living anymore anyway." Roman said throwing his hands up in the air, really he saw no reason in living without Mel.

"Who pissed in his cheerios this morning?" Henry asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Mel broke up with him and he has been acting like a fucking zombie ever since." Chord answered him.

"Note to self have a talk with Mel when all this shit gets settled." Bianca said with a sigh. Her and that girl were going to have a huge fucking talk when she got a minute.

"You might want to add the fact that she moved out on the list of things for you to talk to her about." Wyatt supplied helpfully.

"Wy, I really can't say anything about anyone moving out. I moved out of the house almost the minute I graduated high school." Bianca pointed out to him.

"B, she moved in with Val. That means that we have to be more subdued about some of the things that we do now." Troy told her.

"Yeah, the girl needs some help. I wouldn't live with Val if you paid me." Bianca said shaking her head.

* * *

><p>"That is almost enough to make me never want to eat again." Mel said with her mouth hanging open. The younger kids were in the dining room with the parents.<p>

"That makes me want to puke." Patty agreed with her best friend. At least she thought they were still best friends Mel wasn't talking to her much these days.

"I don't know when you two are going to get it through your heads that all men are pigs." Hailey told them. She had been trying to tell them that for months.

They were carrying on because Billy, Huck, Chase, and Levi were having a pancake eating competition. The object of the game was to eat the most pancakes in two minutes. Derek found this to be a perfectly acceptable game and he was refereeing.

"There is no way that I raised that thing." Billie said looking at her son in disgust.

"If Chase chokes I can't say that I'm going to save him." Lyn said shaking her head at her son. Really nothing that he did should surprise her.

"Huck was raised by a man so he gets a pass." Piper said looking away.

"Don't you say the same thing about Chuck?" Eva asked her with a chuckle.

"Yeah, Derek raised him so he gets a pass on his lack of manners." Piper replied.

"I think that if we got Chuck, Jake, and Wyatt in here those guys would have a run for their money." Penny mused she knew that her brother was a bottomless pit when it came to food.

"Troy eats like a fucking pig when he wants to. This is tame compared to him when he hasn't eaten in a while." Val said making a disgusted face.

"I can attest to that, no matter what I did I could never get him to eat like a normal human." Nicole agreed with her son's girlfriend.

"Alright, boys, that's time." Derek called.

"What do you think, Frank?" Leo asked him.

"It was pretty close." Frank replied.

"That it was." Henry agreed.

"Were you guys even keeping count?" Coop asked them.

"Levi beat them all hands down." Andy spoke up.

"I agree Levi was packing them damn things away." Cole agreed with Andy.

"I told you guys there was no way that you could hang with a wolf." Levi said and then he threw back his head and howled.

"Please, you probably cheated." Chase said.

"I did not cheat, I wouldn't cheat when it comes to food. I'm a wolf I have to eat every few hours or I feel like I'm starving." Levi grumbled.

"I believe that you've seen how Ricky acts when he doesn't eat." Huck replied.

"Damn it, Chase, you and I are always getting beat at something." Billy grumbled.

"The fact that they are taking this so seriously should worry us." Prue commented.

"I would be worried if they weren't taking this so seriously their masculine pride is at stake here." Paige chuckled.

"I can attest to that, Big Coop and Little Coop were always very competitive." Phoebe said rolling her eyes.

"I can't believe that the older kids aren't in here eating." Paige said she had never known them to pass up Piper's cooking.

"Paige, I get the feeling that they have done something that they don't want us to know about." Piper told her. She could tell that they had done something by the way that neither Chris nor Wyatt would meet her eyes when they spoke to her.

"Piper, think about who you're talking about for a minute. Of course they did something that they don't want us to know about." Lyn stated. It was the truth those damn kids were always up to something.

"Levi, where is Carson?" Emily asked him out of curiosity. Over the last few days she had grown fond of Carson. It wasn't like she had had a choice in the matter he had been sticking to her like white on rice.

"Carson actually had to run back out to the compound last night, but he should be back soon." Levi was saying as little as possible on that subject.

"They don't tell you much do they?" Carly asked she was openly flirting with him.

"Actually, Grady is the one that we try to keep out of the loop. If you haven't noticed he's a little juvenile sometimes." Levi answered her question.

"I wonder where Ricky is. He left last night to go run a patrol I would have thought that he would be back by now." Patty wondered out loud. She didn't like sleeping without her boyfriend when she didn't have to and she had been lonely last night.

"We don't keep tabs on Boss he does what he wants to do and we don't question that." Levi replied. He didn't want to be the one to open that can of worms. He was saving that particular conversation for Carson.

"I don't know how many times he has asked you to quit calling him Boss." Patty chuckled shaking his head.

"We only took the time to come up with a nickname for him because we like him. Not that we disliked Carson, he could just be a dick when he wanted to be." Levi informed her.

At that moment Carson came in the dining room with Grady and Tanner on either side of him. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have some things that we need to talk about." Carson said in a business like manner.

"Carson, don't be ridiculous you're welcome here anytime." Piper told him with a smile.

"What's going on Carson?" Emily asked him. She didn't like the look on his face.

"There have been some complications. After Ricky left here last night, as you know he sent Levi and I down to keep an eye on you. While I was out back in wolf form I got a message from Tanner and Reese that he was missing. We have yet to find him, but we are reasonably sure that he is still alive." Carson explained keeping a neutral expression on his face. He didn't want them to know how bad he was hurting. That pack was like a family and if one of them hurt they all hurt.

"Tanner, what happened?" Patty asked him worry shooting through her.

"We picked up the scent of the gypsy hunters and Ricky wanted us to split up. He followed the trail that went straight, I followed the path on the right, and Reese took the path on the left. After about ten minutes or so we lost contact with him and we haven't been able to find him since." Tanner told her the details of what had happened.

"I assure that we are continuing to do everything that we can to find him, we just need a little bit of help." Carson said he was looking at Eva as he spoke.

"Of course," Eva said giving him a forced smile. "Kids, get your asses in here now, you're being put to work." She called out to the older kids.

The gang from the living room came walking into the room a moment later.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Chuck asked when he saw the look on Eva's face.

"Your little brother's missing, they haven't seen him since last night." Derek explained to his oldest son.

"I'll do everything in my power to bring him home safely, I promise." Chuck vowed. He was sick with worry he didn't like the idea of his baby brother being out there all alone.

"How do you plan on finding him?" Eva asked.

"We could always try scrying." Lilly suggested.

"It wouldn't work, if he were able to use his powers right now he would have already sent us a telepathic message. I'm thinking that there is something that is blocking his powers from being used." Chris said thoughtfully.

"Then how do we find him?" Chuck asked.

"You fail to take into account that you already know where he is. These guys are cocky the chances that they moved camp are slim to none. You left last night without finishing the job that you started and they probably think that you ran away because you were outnumbered. We can use that to our advantage we just need to work quickly." Bianca said analyzing the situation.

"B, when did you get home?" Lyn asked her daughter.

"We've been home for about two hours now." Bianca answered her mother.

Henry was still reading over the prophecy when an idea hit him. "Uncle Leo, do you think that the Triad knows about the Knights of Chaos?" he asked his favorite uncle.

"I would say that that is a pretty safe bet." Leo answered him.

"What are you thinking, Hank?" Wyatt asked his cousin.

"I'm thinking that if the Triad knows about those knights it is possible that they would send them to attack the eleven. I mean Greg used the Triad against us so it's not that big of a stretch to think that the Triad is using their knights against the kids. They know that Ricky is a gypsy so they probably know that he is a wolf. All they had to do was send those gypsy hunters in and they had him out of the way at least." Henry explained his thinking.

"So you're thinking that at least one of those gypsy hunters is a knight?" Liz asked him to be sure that they were on the same page.

"That is exactly what I'm thinking, and I don't think that I'm wrong on this one." Henry replied.

"That is why I love you." Bianca beamed at him with pride.

"No, I refuse to listen to you two and your mushy bullshit." Mel groaned.

"Yeah, that reminds me, you and I are having a big talk later." Bianca told her seriously.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Mel said rolling her eyes.

"So am I going to need my sword for this?" Roman asked even though he was still perfectly content to let them have their way with him.

"If I'm understanding this correctly you're going to need your sword and it says something about an eye. I take that to mean that they have two of the rings." Henry informed him.

"That would put our grand total of rings at five." Chris informed his cousin.

"I'm stuck on this part about the eye though I really don't have any clue what it's talking about and it has to do with Lilly." Henry said racking his brain.

"Must I think of everything for you?" Bianca asked him with a playful smirk. She took the scroll from him and sat it on the table she then bent over so she could read it better.

"No, you don't have to do everything for me." Henry replied but he was too busy looking at her ass to care about anything else at the moment.

"Honey, stop looking at my ass and concentrate." Bianca told him. She knew what he was doing without looking up at him.

"I wasn't looking at your ass I was in a really deep zone." Henry defended himself.

"You had no guesses as to what the malevolent eye was talking about?" Bianca asked.

"I have no clue, if I had a clue I wouldn't need any help." Henry retorted.

In that instant Eva knew exactly what they were talking about. She reached up and unfastened the chain that she always wore. She held it out to her oldest daughter. "Lilly, I think you're going to need this." She told her.

Lilly took it from her mother and studied it. "What is this?" she asked.

"This is the evil eye it's our tribe's symbol and our family happens to be the keeper of it." Eva explained to her.

Lilly put the chain on. "I promise I'll take good care of it." She swore.

"I know you will." Eva said smiling at her.

"I guess I'm not going to need my sword after all." Roman said sounding dejected. He had been hoping to at least be able to go out in a blaze of glory. Now he didn't even get that, he had to let his big sister protect him.

"Hey, don't think like that, Babe, we'll talk after you get back." Mel told him. She was seriously regretting breaking up with him.

"You know that you just called me babe, right?" Roman asked he wasn't sure that he had heard her right at first.

Mel walked over and cupped his cheek with her hand. "I know that I called you babe, that is what I always call you." she reached up and pecked him on the lips.

"So I shouldn't try to go out in a blaze of glory then?" Roman asked her with a smile.

"I would be very unhappy if you did." Mel replied.

"Then I won't do it just because I love you." Roman said putting his arms around her.

"Believe it or not I do love you too." Mel said kissing him again.

"I'm going with you guys." Emily announced.

"No you're not." Chuck told his little sister looking at her like she had lost her mind.

"Yes I am." Emily argued stubbornly.

"You're staying here." Lilly said putting her foot down.

"I'm going with you." Emily replied.

"Emily Grace, you're staying here and that's final." Roman said locking eyes with her.

"I have to go with you guys, it's my fault that Ricky's out there. If it weren't for me he would be here right now, the only reason that he went out on patrol last night is because I was being a bitch to him. I don't want the hateful things I said to him last night to be the last thing that I ever say to him." Emily explained herself.

"Fine, you can go, but you are to stay right beside me the whole time." Chuck told her. She knew better than to argue with him.

"I'll take what I can get." Emily said with a shrug.

"Do we have a plan?" Parker asked.

"Do you know who you're talking to? I always have a plan." Henry asked his uncle like he was talking crazy.

"That right there is why I have missed him." Chris said with a smile.

"Roman, bring your sword just in case." Henry told him he didn't want to be caught off guard.

Roman threw him a mock salute and grinned. "I think you've gotten bossier since you married B." he joked.

"It doesn't do me any good she doesn't listen to me." Henry said only to get a glare from his wife. "I love you," he told her with a big grin.

" I love you too, but that doesn't mean you get to piss me off." Bianca replied. "Ok, so what is this plan of yours?" she asked him.

"I was actually going to wait until we had all the wolves with us because I think we're going to need their help." Henry explained to his wife.

"Yeah, there are a lot of gypsy hunters. Like we counted ten last night, but I'm thinking that there are more of them than that." Rachel said looking sheepish.

"What the fuck did you kids do last night?" Piper asked them.

"Mom, we really don't have time to get into that right now, but we would be more than happy to tell you later." Chris told her. He wasn't really in a hurry to yelled at.

"Which translates to you guys did something incredibly stupid." Lyn said hoping that her youngest daughter hadn't been in on it.

"Don't worry mom, you don't have any children to yell at for that unless you want to yell at Tyler since he helped them. No one ever lets me have any fun." Oriana said. That right there was why they didn't tell her a lot of things she didn't know when to shut her mouth.

"I wonder why." Bianca said rolling her eyes at her little sister.

"A girl gets into a little bit of trouble on one little bitty demon hunt and she can't live it down." Oriana said like they were making a big deal out of nothing.

"Oriana, I just got home don't make me have to slap you already." Bianca told her. That girl gave her such a fucking headache.

"Carson, where do you guys normally meet?" Henry asked him.

"We meet at our cabin on our compound." Carson answered him.

"Can you take us there?" Henry asked.

"Sure thing, Ro actually knows the way too." Carson replied.

"Carson, just go we'll meet you guys there in like ten minutes." Roman told him he knew how long they could take when it came to getting ready.

"Ok, we'll see you guys then." Carson said grabbing the other two and heading out. Levi was still staying back as protection for Eva.

"Levi, you should go with them to help find Ricky." Eva told him.

" I can't Ricky gave me a direct order. I would love to be able to go, but he would have my hide if I left you here unprotected." Levi replied.

"Em, are you ready?" Chuck asked his baby sister.

"I'm more than ready." Emily agreed.

"Are we all ready for a change?" Bianca asked she would be surprised if they were.

"Actually, I will have you know that we are ready, smart ass." Chris ribbed her.

"We're going to fight later." Bianca told him in reply.

"Hey, nothing stupid ok?" Mel asked Roman.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Roman said he didn't have to worry about grabbing his sword because he had worked a little magic on it so he could carry it around in pen form. They had all thought he was crazy when he had come up with the idea, but it came in handy.

"I love you, Roman James." Mel said kissing him passionately.

"I love you too, Mellie." Roman replied brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Alright, people, let's roll." Chris said he was in a hurry to get this shit over with.

* * *

><p>It was official Ricky was bored out of his fucking mind. The fact that he was being held captive by people that wanted to kill him didn't bother him so much. It was the fact that he was just sitting around waiting for them decide what to do with him that bothered him. <em>This is lame I don't even get a fight to the death; I have to sit here and wait for them to decide to kill me. <em>He thought to himself. _Dude, there is something wrong with you a normal person would be worried about the fact that they were in this situation. Actually a normal person wouldn't be in this situation right now. _ Now he was going on a mental rant. _Jesus tits, I think I'm getting to be as crazy as Mel is. Not that I would think that in front of her. _He cringed at the thought of what Mel would do to him if she were to be in his mind when he was thinking something like that.

"_Ricky, you should probably guard your thoughts a little more closely if you don't want to be killed for having them." _Henry sent to him.

"_Hank, am I hearing things or are you really here right now?" _Ricky asked he was sure that he had finally lost it.

"_You're not hearing things, I'm here. I just need you to sit tight for a couple more minutes. Can you do that for me, big guy?" Henry asked him. _

"_Of course, I can do that. I just really wish you guys would hurry up and get here. I'm bored out of my fucking mind right now and I would really like to get a piece of these assholes." _Ricky replied.

"_I know we'll be there in just a second." _Henry promised him.

Ricky sighed. He couldn't wait to get in on the action. It felt like forever before his ears perked up and he could hear a commotion. He stiffened when he heard someone close to him but the scent was familiar so he let his guard down. _"What's going on?" _

"_My ape shit crazy wife is up there kicking ass and taking names. That's what's going on, we need to get you untied so you can help. The rest of your pack is already here." _Henry told him. He had volunteered to separate himself from the rest of the group and get Ricky out safely. He quickly got rid of the chain that was tethering the younger man to the ground. _"You're free, you can phase back if you want to." _

"_No, I better go lead my troops." _Ricky replied. He threw back his head and let out a loud long howl before he went running into the fray.

"Great, I guess I better go make sure that my wife isn't getting into any trouble. Yeah, right, like that could actually happen." Henry said before orbing up to where the fighting was going on.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The number of gypsy hunters had increased since the night before there had only been ten and they had taken some of them out. Now there were fifteen and they were putting up one hell of a fight. Since normal powers didn't really work on them it was down to hand-to-hand combat.

Roman wasn't sure how he did it but he picked the hunter that he needed to fight with out of the group. "I think you have something that I need." He told him.

"I don't have anything that you need, you filthy gypsy." The man spit back at him.

"It just so happens that I need that ring there on your finger." Roman replied. He drew a pen out of his pocket and clicked it to turn it into his sword. He couldn't help but smile that had been a good fucking idea on his part. "I'll duel you for it." He challenged. He didn't know a man in their right mind who could back down from a challenge.

"Now that can be arranged." The man replied drawing a sword of his own. He thrust with his blade but Roman countered that move and put him on the defensive.

Roman spun around and then he brought his blade down in a wide sweeping arch over his head. He grunted in satisfaction when he heard his opponent let out a howl of pain. This almost easier than he had thought it was going to be. Of course he thought too soon the next thing he knew he had barely jumped back from a thrust. He really had to hand it to this guy he was tenacious as hell. Roman recovered quickly and he was able to slice the man across the face with his blade. He took advantage of the fact that the other man was doubled over in pain. He brought the blade of his sword down across the back of his neck and that was all she wrote for that guy. He went to the still twitching body and pulled the ring off of his finger. This Ring had a sapphire in the middle of it. He slipped it onto the ring finger of his right hand before putting his sword away.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

With the help of the wolves they were making quick work of the gypsy hunters, but somehow Emily had managed to slip away from Chuck and she was now fighting off a gypsy hunter all on her own. She was shooting streams of fire at the hunter but that didn't seem to be working and she didn't know how much longer she could keep that up. Thankfully she had caught Lilly and Roman's attention and they had come to stand beside her.

"Em, I hate to break it to you, but that is not going to work and the only thing it's going to do is tire you out." Lilly told her sister.

"Well, it's not like I have many other options this guy could totally kick my ass." Emily replied.

"Em, it's alright, Lilly and I are here now we won't let anything bad happen to you." Roman swore to his little sister.

"Ro, this is the guy that we need he has the ring on his finger." Lilly said pointing at the hunter's hand.

"I can see that, I already got the ring that I need, but we need this one too." Roman replied trying to think up a plan of action.

"I'm not sure how this evil eye thing works. I don't know what mom did activate it." Lilly said her voice held a tinge of panic to it.

"You guys need to figure out something quick, because I can only hold this guy off for so much longer." Emily said through gritted teeth she could feel her energy being sapped. The hunter in question kept moving closer and closer to her. From out of nowhere came the most ferocious growl she had ever heard in her entire life. She could see nothing but a mass of black fur barreling towards the hunter. She knew that that was her brother. "Ricky, no!" she yelled and then she watched as the hunter used a sonic blast to throw her brother into a large boulder.

Ricky hit the boulder with a sickening thud and then he slid down it and he made no move to get up. He just lay there whimpering.

"Any ideas?" Emily asked barely holding it together. She had forced herself to look away from her brother or she would break down.

"Mom used the source vanquishing spell to get rid of the gypsy hunter that she faced. I remember because she just told me this story. We just have to reword it." Ricky said he had somehow phased back into human form and gotten his clothes on. He was talking through gritted teeth because of the pain.

"I don't know how it goes." Roman admitted that was the one damn thing that he didn't know about his heritage.

"Well, I don't know either." Lilly said panicking.

"And I clearly don't know, so don't ask me." Emily said she was really starting to get drained.

"Em, when I say stop just do it and don't ask questions." Ricky told her and she nodded her head. "Emily, stop," he told her and then he started the spell. "Eva, Marina, Theresa, and Lydia. Nicolae gypsies stand strong beside us vanquish this evil through time and space."

Roman, Lilly, and Emily finally took the hint and started chanting with him. "Nicolae gypsies stand strong beside us vanquish this evil through time and space, Nicolae gypsies stand strong beside us vanquish this evil through time and space." When they finished chanting there was a huge blast that knocked them all backwards. Poor Ricky ended up hitting the boulder again.

"You guys ok?" Roman asked Lilly and Emily.

"I'm fine," Lilly said pulling herself off the ground with a groan. "Thanks for the hand asshole." She said flipping her brother off.

"That's what your husband is around for." Roman said sticking his tongue out.

"He's busy right now." Lilly walked stiffly over to where the hunter and been and picked a ring out of the smoldering ashes. This ring had an emerald stone in the middle.

"So that makes you my problem?" Roman asked with a playful grin.

"No, but I'm going to be if you don't stop running your mouth." Lilly teased him.

"Sure, Sure," Roman said rolling his eyes. "Em, are you ok?" he called out to his little sister again.

"I'm fine, but I don't know about Ricky." Emily called back to him. She was at her brother's side and he was writhing in pain. "Shh, everything is going to be ok, just hold on." She promised him.

"Jesus Christ, it hurts so damn much, Em." Ricky said through gritted teeth.

"Please don't die, Ricky, I never got the chance to tell you that I forgive you or how sorry I am for being a bitch. It's my fault that you got captured if hadn't been a bitch last night you would have stayed at home." Emily cried taking his hand in hers.

"It's ok, I was a jerk and I deserved it." Ricky groaned.

"No, you didn't, and it didn't matter to you how big of a bitch I've been you still jumped in front of that gypsy hunter for me." Emily said with tears rolling down her face.

"I'm your big brother, Em, that's my job." Ricky said the very act of talking hurt him.

"I'm sorry that I said that we can't be close anymore, I didn't mean that." Emily told him.

"I know that you didn't meant that." Ricky assured her.

"Hey, big guy, are you going to be ok?" Lilly asked coming over to her little brother.

"I should be fine as soon as my accelerated healing kicks in. I just hurt like a bitch." Ricky replied.

"Hey, Wy, get over here." Roman called out to his friend.

Wyatt was at his side a moment later in a shower of orbs. "What do you need?" he asked.

"Ricky's hurt real bad and his self healing hasn't kicked in yet." Roman explained to him quickly.

Wyatt kneeled down besides Ricky and started checking him for broken bones. "Every bone on the right side of his body is broken." He said looking up with worry in his eyes. "I'm going to heal him to make sure that everything sets right." He put his hands out over his body and the familiar golden glow washed over him. "How do you feel now?" he asked.

"I'm still really sore, but I'm no longer in agonizing amounts of pain." Ricky replied pulling himself into a seated position.

Emily threw her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad that you're ok." She said kissing his cheek.

"Did we get them all?" Lilly asked hopefully.

"You know we did, baby." Jake said coming over and slipping his arm around his wife.

"That is music to my fucking ears." Lilly replied sinking into his embrace.

Ricky got up and limped over to where the rest of his pack was. They had already phased back into human form. "You ok, Boss?" Grady asked him.

"I'm fine," Ricky assured him.

"Boss, I'm so sorry that I couldn't find you last night." Tanner said looking down at his feet.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for." Ricky told him cuffing him on the arm.

"I'm sorry too, Boss." Reese chimed in.

"The only thing you guys have to be sorry for is calling me Boss when I have told you not to I don't know how many times." Ricky said shaking his head at them.

"That's not going to happen, Boss, those boys are button pushers." Carson didn't even realize that he had slipped and called him boss.

"Carson, I'm remotely surprised that you didn't strike a deal with those gypsy hunters telling them they could have me if they would just leave." Ricky was only half joking.

"This isn't easy for me to say, but I misjudged you, you are a good leader. These guys and Letti never complain about your orders or following you the way that they did with me." Carson said finally seeing past his pride.

"Carson, I would like for you to be my second in command. I know that you had to give up a lot to be a wolf and it is only right. You were here before I was and I shouldn't just be able to come in and steal your thunder. The rest of the pack will have to obey your orders as if they came from me." Ricky told him.

"I would like that a lot. I'm just going to have to ask you to never put me on the mercy of your little sister ever again." Carson replied with a laugh.

"Yeah, Emily knows how to drive you crazy if that's what she wants to do." Ricky agreed with a laugh of his own.

"Where does that leave me?" Letti asked with a playful tone in her voice.

"I'm not sure that anyone else could fill the role of pack bitch quite the way that you can." Ricky told her.

"Damn, straight." Letti agreed with him with a smile.

"Ricky, have you got your shit handled?" Chuck asked his little brother.

"Yeah," Ricky replied.

"We should probably get back home before the parents decide that we have been gone too long." Chuck told him.

"I really don't want to face mom after I got my ass captured." Ricky whined.

"I feel for you, but there is no way I'm going to cover for you with her with the way she is right now." Chuck said with a smirk.

"I think I would rather find another group of gypsy hunters to give myself to than face mom right now." Ricky retorted.

"You're worried about mom, I would be worried about dad if I were you." Chuck teased them. Their father's temper was not something that either of them wanted to mess with on a good day much less when he was worried or pissed off.

"Don't remind me." Ricky sighed and rolled his brown eyes.

"Then let's get the fuck out of here." Chuck suggested to him.

"Alright, I'm right behind you." Ricky said reluctantly. He really didn't want to face his parents but he had no other choice.

* * *

><p>Mel wasn't quite sure what was going through her mind at the moment. She was only sure that she wasn't having rational thoughts. People who were functioning on all cylinders wouldn't be doing what she was doing right now. At the moment she was in the abandoned warehouse that Ken had taken her to the night he almost killed her. She was staring at the bloodstain on the floor like she was in a trace. A disconnected part of her brain was telling her that it was her blood and she could have died that night. It was all because she had slipped and trusted the wrong person with her life.<p>

The truth of the matter was that was wrong with her now. She felt like she couldn't trust her instincts anymore and if she couldn't trust herself then there was no one that she could trust. She had always been very self reliant and now she felt like she wasn't fit to take care of herself anymore. That was part of the reason that she held on so tightly to her relationship with Roman. Being with him made her feel like she was still in control. It was the only correct decision that she had made in the last year.

She walked over to the makeshift alter that Ken had installed and she just looked at it like it could give her the answers that she needed. This whole place was mocking her telling her how stupid she had been and it would have been better if she had bled out on the floor that night. At least everyone would be better off if she had died that night she wouldn't be around to be putting them through the hell that she was now. Her brothers wouldn't have to worry about another demon using her to get to them because they all knew that she was their one weak spot.

Weak, that word seemed to characterize her perfectly. Only a weak person would be behaving the way that she was at the moment. Only someone who had no courage at all would still be wallowing over something that had happened more than a year ago. A strong person would have just been able to pick herself up and move on. A strong person wouldn't be on the verge of a mental break down because they weren't able to go away to school. All these facts led Mel to believe that she wasn't strong, that she was in fact weaker than she had known.

Weak shouldn't have been an option for her, she was the daughter a Charmed One for fuck's sake. She was better than this she was above all of this. What her brain was telling her was true and the way she had been acting were two different things though. For some reason she was no longer able to tap into her inner strength, it was hardly worth the fight of trying anymore. There was no way she could be as strong as she thought she was if she had to rely on pills to get her through the day.

Mel looked down at the gas can that was in her hand and she knew that she had to do something that made her feel strong and in control again. Without actually giving any thought to her actions she started pouring the gas all over the bloodstain and the alter. She took a book of matches out of her pocket and studied them before she pulled a match loose and struck it. She watched the flame dance on the match head. Without thinking about it she threw it down and watched the fuel ignite with a loud whoosh.

She stood there watching as the flames consumed her own personal hell. She didn't give any thought to the fact that she probably needed to get out of there. She wasn't thinking at the moment she was feeling. For the first time in over a year she felt like she was the one in control of her life. What she didn't stop to take into account was that she was feeling what every arsonist felt the rush of being able to control how much was destroyed.

Soon the building was thick with curling black smoke and the air was getting closer. The need for fresh oxygen screamed through Mel's brain and there were dark spots dancing in front of her eyes. She knew that she had to get out of there so she started making her way to the exit. The thing that she had failed to take into account when she started the fire was how old the building was and how fast it would go up. She was almost to the exit when a steel beam fell down on her. She cussed out loud she felt the twisted metal slice through her skin. She was able to move it off the top of her and make it outside before promptly passing out. It didn't matter to her if she made it through this alive of not. What she had been doing wasn't living anyway it had merely been existing.

* * *

><p>"So, I'm almost afraid to ask, but did you two have fun?" Paige asked her son and daughter-in-law.<p>

Hank and Bianca shared a knowing look before either of them spoke. "We had a lot of fun, mom. It was nice to get away from all of this for a little while." He told her.

"Aunt Paige, you wouldn't believe that things that this goofball got me to try without me objecting to it." Bianca chimed in.

"I just want you two to spare me the details." Henry said going to his happy place so he didn't have to think about the duel meaning behind those words.

"Don't be gross, old man, she didn't mean it like that." Hank corrected his father.

"B, I bet you had no clue what that boy had planned for you." Chris said smirking at his best friend.

"A good friend would have told me." Bianca replied glaring at him.

"I wasn't getting in between the two of you when it came to that. As a matter of fact the less I know about what you two did while you gone the better." Chris said cringing at the thought of the things they could have done.

"You, my friend, have a very warped mind." Rachel told her boyfriend.

"Rachel, that is why I question your sanity you date him willingly." Wyatt joked with her.

"Wuvey Bear, I'm begging you not to start a war with your brother." Liz pleaded with her husband.

"Lizzie, I thought you would have realized by now that my boys are going to fight each other for lack of anything better to do." Leo pointed out to her.

"Leo, don't encourage them. They are grown men what used to be cute is now frustrating." Piper said rolling her eyes. She was actually more referring to the way that Mel had been acting lately.

"I hate to be the one to ask this, but where is Mel?" Prue asked when she didn't see her oldest younger cousin anywhere.

"With that girl you probably don't want to know." Chuck answered his wife.

"She lives with Val now I don't know where she is every second of the day anymore." Piper said sadly.

"That's how I know that she is off her rocker right now, I wouldn't move in with Val if you paid me." Phoebe said. She loved her daughter, but the girl was a little bit of a slob.

"I'm sure it won't last long. Mel has that OCD slash anal-retentive thing going for her. Val on the other hand is a slob it is only a matter of time before they come to blows." Coop assured his sister-in-law.

"I'm honestly surprised that her and Paige haven't decided that it would be a good idea to live together." Lyn chuckled.

"Lyn don't wish that on us. Those two are bad enough as it is they would only get worse if they lived together." Frank said shaking his head at the thought.

"Huckleberry sure ain't been in his right mind since she broke up with him." Jimmy observed.

"I'm sure that those two will work it out." Eva said optimistically.

"I hope so, I'm not sure that we'll be able to handle him if they don't." Derek spoke up.

"I have no comment on the subject." Parker said.

"Which of course means that you know something really good that you're choosing not to share with the rest of us." Calleigh told her boyfriend.

"I know nothing." Parker said pretending to lock his mouth and throw away the key.

"That's the only way to be, Parks." Jake agreed with him.

"Cooper, you couldn't keep a secret if your life depended on it." Lilly called her husband on his bullshit.

"Not true, I seem to recall you broke up with me for keeping things from you." Jake corrected her.

"I hate you when you're right." Lilly said sticking her tongue out at him.

"I think that my husband feels the same way about me." Bianca said smirking at Hank.

"I only said I don't like it when you're right because you're so damn smug about it." Hank corrected her.

"That and you like being right." Prue told her nephew.

"I don't like being right, I just happen to be right a lot." Hank reasoned with her.

"Hank, you should just give it up you're not going to win an argument with your aunt and I think we both know that." Andy advised him.

Hank was going to reply to that but his cell phone went off at that minute. He checked it and he saw that it was one of the guys from work. "I'm back in town a few hours and they're already calling me from work." He muttered to himself. "This is Halliwell," he said into the phone. His face dropped as he listened to what the caller on the other end of the line had to say. "I'll get right on that, thanks for calling." He said before breaking the connection.

"Hank, what's wrong?" Chris asked his partner.

"That was Callahan, they had to rush Mel to the hospital." Hank answered him.

"Why?" Piper asked feeling panic rise up in her chest.

"He didn't say, he just said that she was unconscious but stable." Hank told her everything that he knew.

Bianca groaned. "I have a feeling that I'm going to kill that girl when I get my hands on her." She said shaking her head.

* * *

><p>Troy was working the bar at P3 and he wasn't in the least bit surprised when Donnie parked her ass on one of the barstools.<p>

"Donnie, I would ask you what you're doing here but I get the feeling that you're here because of me." Troy said by way of greeting.

"Don't look so happy to see me, Troy." Donnie said with a mock pout.

"What do you want, Donnie?" Troy asked. He had been trying to avoid this talk for two weeks so it was only right that she had caught him where he couldn't get away from her.

"I just want to talk to you, Troy." Donnie told him.

"Maybe I don't want to talk to you." Troy replied.

"I wouldn't blame you one little bit if you didn't want to talk to me. I know that I hurt you badly and I'm sorry. I would just like the chance to explain myself." Donnie told him seriously.

"Donnie, there is nothing for you to explain. I loved you more than you ever loved me and my heart paid the price for it." Troy all but yelled at her. The pain behind his brown eyes was evident no matter how hard he tried to hide. He had lied to Val when he said that he hadn't been in love before. He had loved Donnie with everything he had in him and she had stomped on his heart.

"I loved you so much, Troy, and it scared the hell out of me. I was a kid at the time and I had just lost my niece I didn't know what else to do." Donnie reasoned with him.

"Donnie, I proposed to you and your only response was to run away. We could have been so damn happy. I really don't think you understand how much I loved you. If you would have asked me to leave with you I would have." Troy told her.

Donnie's brown eyes glistened with unshed tears. "Troy, I don't think I was ready for things to be that serious, I will always regret that I hurt you. I think that it was better that I hurt you before we had taken things to the next level. I was always going to leave it was just a matter of when. Be glad that I left when I did and that I didn't wait until we were married or until we had kids to decide that I couldn't be tied down anymore."

"It's been said that I was born for leaving, but for you I would have stayed." Troy informed her.

"I don't know what else I can say other than I'm sorry." Donnie said staring deeply into his eyes.

"I'm thinking it's a little too late for sorry. Everyone I love always ends up walking away from me." Troy muttered more to himself than to her.

"Troy, if you wanted to we could try again." Donnie offered.

Troy scoffed at her. "I'm with Val now and I couldn't hurt her like that even if I wanted to. I promised her that her heart would always be safe with me. Not only that, but I can really see myself having a future with her."

"I should have known that you would heal enough to try again with someone else." Donnie said her voice barely above a whisper.

"Face it, Donnie, you're my past, but Val is my future at least for as long as she'll have me." Troy couldn't help chuckling on that one.

Donnie leaned over the bar and grabbed Troy by the front of his shirt. Before he could object she pressed her lips to hers and the next thing either of them knew he was kissing her back. "That's what I should have done before I left instead of just running off on you. For what it's worth I really did love you, Troy." She told him.

"I loved you too." Troy said even though he had already admitted to it.

Donnie got down off her stool. "Bye, Troy," she said waving at him.

"You're leaving again?" Troy asked her.

"Not yet, I didn't mean bye that way though." Donnie told him.

"I'll see you around, Donnie." Troy said waving back at her. God he hoped the no one had seen him kiss her. He wanted to be the one who told Val what had happened so she didn't get the wrong idea.

* * *

><p>Mel woke up with to a bunch of machines beeping around her. She struggled to open her heavy eyelids. She couldn't say that she was surprised that when she saw that she was in a hospital room. She found herself coughing when tried to take a breath. "Oh, this is just wonderful." She grumbled to herself.<p>

"That's what happens when you have smoke inhalation." She heard a voice say.

Mel's eyes darted around until she found the source of the voice. Maria was checking one of the bags that were hanging from the IV pole. "Maria?" she asked.

"That's my name," Maria replied.

"What happened?" Mel asked the details were a little fuzzy in her head.

"You were collapsed outside an abandoned warehouse that was on fire. Just try not to talk too much right now." Maria said putting a calming hand on her arm.

"I thought you worked in pediatrics." Mel stated but it was more of a question.

"I do, but they were short staffed so I'm up here right now." Maria explained to her.

"Does my mom know I'm here?" Mel asked. She hoped that Piper wasn't aware she was in the hospital but that was too much to hope for.

"Aunt Piper just stepped outside for a minute she will be right back. I'm so glad that I'm not you right now." Maria replied.

"I would imagine that I am in a world of trouble right now." Mel said.

"You have no idea how pissed your mom is, but I wasn't talking about her. I had to keep my darling little sister from smothering you with a pillow." Maria informed her.

"Fuck, the last thing I want is to be on B's bad side." Mel cussed.

"I'm pretty sure that Bianca Lyn can't say anything about you when I know for a fact she has been in here with almost the exact same thing." Maria assured her.

"What?" Mel asked.

"Mel, you had a combination of pain killers, antidepressants, and booze in your system when they brought you in here. B came in here one night with the same soup in her blood stream." Maria explained glaring at her.

"I take it you're pissed at me too?" Mel asked her with an innocent grin.

"Don't give me that innocent look, Melinda Paige, I used to babysit your ass I know when you're up to something." Maria scolded her.

"It was an honest mistake." Mel replied lamely.

"I'm going to show you an honest mistake if you keep your bullshit up. We all love you and we wouldn't be the same if something happened to you." Maria told her firmly.

"Good, you saved me that part of my lecture." Bianca said slipping in the room.

"I think I rather deal with my mother." Mel grumbled.

"Tough shit, you're going to listen to me, because right now you can't go anywhere. Mel, what you did today was so fucking stupid that I don't even have words to express how I feel. I'm sure that I can tell you what was probably going through your head at the time. You felt like everyone would be better off if you died and you're not as strong as you thought you were. I know because I've been there before and there is really no difference between the two of us on that." Bianca laid into her.

"It's true, though a strong person wouldn't be the mess that I am." Mel pointed out to her.

"You can get mad, you can hit things, you can even cry if it makes you feel better. The one thing you can't do, the only thing that I won't let you do is give up on yourself. I promise you that I'm going to get you through whatever it is you're going through right now, you just can't quit on me." Bianca told her passionately.

"B, I don't know that I have it in me to find who I used to be." Mel admitted.

"You don't have a choice on the matter. I had to talk Aunt Piper out of having you involuntarily committed. They think you tried to kill yourself." Bianca informed her seriously.

"I didn't try to kill myself I just tried to commit arson. I'm apparently not very good at it either." Mel corrected her.

"I know that too. Hank and Chris took care of it though, I'm not sure how they took of it they just did." Bianca replied.

"B, I think you might need to calm down, your blood pressure is going to go through the roof." Maria tried calming her sister.

"Mel, you need to act like you have your shit together when your mom comes in here. That is the only thing that is going to keep you out of the loony bin. If I thought that it would do you any good I wouldn't have talked Aunt Piper out of it, but I don't think that it would help you. You're not crazy you're just a little lost right now. I need you to let me help you." Bianca was really trying to make her see reason. The problem was she was as stubborn as she ever dared to be.

"Why do you want to help me?" Mel asked. She was to the point where she didn't think that she was worth it.

"Because I've been where you are right now and I would still be there if someone hadn't help pull me out, because your brother loves you so much and I owe him for helping me, but most of all because I love you and I can't stand seeing you in the amount of pain you're in right now." Bianca listed for her.

"I don't know where to start." Mel told her.

"You have to start by admitting that you need help until you can do that no one is going to be able to get you through this." Bianca knew that from experience.

"I don't think I'm there yet, I still hold out hope that I can get this sorted through on my own." Mel replied honestly.

"Ok, I can live with that, just try to act like you have a little bit of sense when Aunt Piper comes in here to talk to you." Bianca said walking over and kissing her on the forehead. "You scared the shit out of me, Melinda Paige."

"I think I scared me too." Mel said with a smile.

"Come on, Sophie, get me out of here before the urge to strangle her comes back." Bianca said looping her arm around her older sister's shoulders.

"You'll be the only one getting strangled if you don't stop calling me Sophie." Maria threatened her as they walked out of the room.

Mel didn't get to enjoy the peace of being alone long it wasn't a minute later that Piper stepped into the room with her dad and her brothers.

"Melinda Paige Halliwell, what the fuck were you thinking?" Piper demanded of her daughter.

"I was thinking that I smelled smoke so I would go check it out." Mel replied she didn't know what kind of lies her brother and cousin were telling on her behalf but she figured that was probably what they would have used.

"Mel, you're not going to get away with using the official story on mom she knows what really happened." Chris told her. He didn't know what his daughter had said to Matt Hunter to get him to not look too closely at what had happened but he was thankful.

" I wanted to burn that damn place down I thought I would feel better if I did." Mel admitted.

"And?" Piper asked her with an arched eyebrow.

"That is the most in control that I have felt in months." Mel replied.

"Mel, the soup of shit that you have in your blood stream right now is so dangerous that I shudder to think about what you were trying to do." Wyatt said. His blue eyes were silently pleaded for him to be wrong about what he thought.

"I didn't try to kill myself, Wy, I promise I would never do that. I was assured that it would be ok if I took the pain pills and the antidepressants together." Mel responded.

"What about the booze?" Chris asked he had the most experience dealing with alcoholics.

"I had a shot or two of whiskey before I got the idea to go torch that place." Mel told him she couldn't believe they were being so uptight about this.

"Mel, we're not being uptight, we're just worried about you." Wyatt said he had obviously been using his powers on her.

Mel would have argued with him but she was attacked with another coughing fit. "Why do I keep doing that?" she asked when she had caught her breath.

"You are suffering from smoke inhalation." Wyatt answered her as he went to check one of her monitors. "Your oxygen levels look good, but I don't think it will hurt to crank up the percentage of oxygen you're getting right now." he said while he adjusted something. "How's that?" he asked.

Mel took a deep breath. "That's better." She smiled at him gratefully. She moved and she felt a blistering pain in her left shoulder. "What happened to my shoulder?" she asked.

"You got cut with a piece of metal. You were apparently bleeding like a stuck pig when they brought you in here." Wyatt was answering her questions because he had gotten the scoop from her doctor.

Panic shot through Mel when she heard that. Her left arm was her throwing arm. "How bad is it?" she asked scared to know the answer.

"It sliced through some tendons, but there was no nerve damage, you got very lucky. You'll retain the full use of your arm." Wyatt assured her knowing damn good and well what she was worried about.

"How do you feel, princess?" Leo asked his daughter sitting down on the side of her bed.

"I feel like shit, daddy." Mel told him weakly. That was par for the course everything she did these days was weak.

" Do you need anything?" Leo asked her. He just wanted her to feel better his anger was secondary at the moment.

"Where's Jackie?" Mel asked more than anything she wanted to see her baby brother. She hadn't even thought of him when she decided that she would be better off dead.

"He's outside with Lizzie." Leo told her. It wasn't a second later that Liz came in the room with Jack. Apparently Wyatt had shot her a telepathic message.

Liz walked over and handed Jack to Mel. "You don't get to scare me like that anymore." She told her with her voice wavering.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie, I didn't mean to scare you." Mel apologized.

"I love you, Mel, I really do, but you don't stop to think sometimes. Do you know what it would do to you older brothers if something happened to you? Do you have any idea the kind of hell they would put themselves through? I know that you didn't even stop to think about Jackie. That little boy's eyes light up every time that he sees you or hears your voice. He loves you so much, Mel. Did you think about what it would do to him if he lost you? I know that you didn't because whatever is going on in that head of yours right now has you thinking that nobody gives a damn about you. You're wrong though we all love you even though you're making it extremely difficult at the moment." Liz gave her a passion filled speech.

"Lizzie, I know, and I'm sorry, I can't say anymore than that." Mel said fighting back tears. She looked down at Jack. "Hey, baby bear, sissy is sorry if she scared you she didn't mean to." She told him he just giggled at her. "I think he forgives me." she said to no one in particular.

"That's because he doesn't know any better." Wyatt seethed. He was really pissed off at her this time.

"I can see that you're going to be mad at me for a while." Mel commented.

"Mel, we're not mad at you, we're worried. But I will personally kick your ass if you ever do anything that fucking stupid again." Chris told her. Normally he was on her side but this time she had crossed a line.

"Hey, maybe you guys should all tone it down some at least for right now." Leo barked out. He knew that Mel had been wrong but they needed to ease up on her.

"Jackie, tell daddy that he shouldn't yell in front of you, you have little ears and you don't like it." Mel cooed at her little brother.

"Baby, do you feel ok?" Piper asked her softening considerably.

"I feel like shit, but I might feel better if I can get out of here and go home." Mel replied.

"Does that mean you're coming back to the manor?" Piper asked her hopefully.

"No, I meant that I was going back to the apartment." Mel corrected her. She didn't think that she was ready to go back home yet.

"Is there anything else that we can get for you?" Leo asked changing the subject.

"If you can get me out of here that would be great." Mel replied with a smile.

"Mel, you need to stay at least for the night so that they can monitor your oxygen levels." Wyatt told her.

"Oh joy," Mel spit out sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure that we could find someone to sit here with all night." Liz said suggestively.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Liz." Mel said looking down and blushing.

"Did you hit your head and forget that you love me?" Roman asked her from the doorway.

"If you loved me you wouldn't have let them all come in here and drive the fuck out of me." Mel replied playfully.

"You act like there was something that I could have done to stop them." Roman commented with a smirk.

Mel looked at him with longing in her eyes. She couldn't believe that she had been stupid enough to break up with him. "You could have made an attempt." She said in a flirty voice.

"I'd be dead right now because you mother would have killed me." Roman winked at her.

"Oh my God, I refuse to stay in this room while those two eye fuck each other." Chris said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Christopher Perry," Piper said looking at her son like he had lost his mind.

"What?" Chris asked her with an innocent look on his face.

"Your little brother is in the room and he soaks up everything you say like a sponge." Piper said smacking him on the back of the head.

"Mom, he's at the babbling phase I'm pretty sure that you don't have to worry about the word fuck coming out of his mouth any time soon." Chris assured her.

"Chris, just go be with Rachel or something." Mel pleaded with her brother.

"Oh, did you want to be alone with Ro?" Chris asked her like he didn't know damn good and well that's what she wanted.

"No, I just want you to leave and take your brother and sister-in-law with you." Mel said pointing at Wyatt and Liz.

"Which brother I have two?" Chris asked being a smart ass.

"The one that belongs to Liz." Mel answered him sarcastically.

"I would argue with you on that point, but Liz does own his ass." Chris replied with a shrug.

"I'm his wife of course I own his ass, I thought you were smart enough to know that, Perry." Liz said throwing one arm around his waist and the other around Wyatt's.

"You don't want to start a war with me right now, Ashley, I'm perfectly capable of getting B to kick your ass." Chris joked with her.

"In a wading pool full of jello?" Wyatt asked hopefully.

"Jackie, tell your nasty big brothers to get out of here." Mel said looking at her older brothers like they had lost their minds.

Leo collected his son from his daughter. "Tell sissy goodnight, you love her, and you hope she feels better and then give her kisses." He told him.

Mel kissed her baby brother on the top of his head. "Night, Jackie, I love you too." She said waving at him.

"Feel better, baby, daddy loves you." Leo said kissing her gently on her temple.

"Love you too, daddy." Mel smiled up at him.

Piper took her daughter in her arms and kissed her cheek. "I love you so much, sis, get some sleep tonight." She said taking her husband's hand. "You, make sure that she does what they tell her to." She pointed at Roman.

"I'll do what I can." Roman promised her.

Mel breathed a sigh of relief when her parents walked out of the room. She beckoned Roman over to her with a hooked finger. "Hi," she said her voice barely above a whisper as she smiled up at him.

"Hi," Roman replied smiling down at her.

"I love you." Mel told him.

"I love you too." Roman responded before pressing his lips to hers. "Does this mean we're back together?" he asked her hopefully.

"Yes, I never really considered us broken up." Mel wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed him deeper. She winced when pain shot through her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Roman asked her worriedly.

"I have a shit ton of stitches in my shoulder and it hurts like a fucking bitch." Mel groaned.

Roman got in the bed on her right side so that he didn't bother her other shoulder. He leaned over her a pressed a tender kiss to her sore shoulder. "Does that feel any better?" he asked her. He had really been worried when he heard that she was in the hospital again.

"A little bit, thanks, babe." Mel replied laying her head on his chest.

"Roman James, I'm going to pretend like I don't see you laying in that bed." Eva said coming into the room she had her white lab coat on over her scrubs and she had a syringe in her hand.

"I'm not doing anything, mom." Roman said with a sheepish look on his face.

"Mel, how much pain are you in right now?" Eva asked her.

"My shoulder is killing me." Mel said honestly.

Eva uncapped the syringe and injected into her IV. "That should help with the pain, the only reason I didn't make you suffer is because I could lose my license for not treating you. I swear to God, girl you are a pain in the ass when you want to be." She shook her head at her son's girlfriend.

"Aunt Eva, how is the going to affect my softball playing?" Mel asked her. Now that she wasn't hell bent on destroying herself she was worried about playing softball.

"You got extremely lucky, young lady, there was no nerve damage and as soon as your tendons heal up you'll be fine." Eva assured her.

Mel let out a big yawn. "Thanks, Aunt Eva." She was slurring her words. It was a side affect of the pain medication that Eva had given her.

Eva leaned down and kissed her on the head. "Get some sleep." She told her. "Ro, if she starts acting like she is having trouble breathing get a doctor in here right away. I don't think that her oxygen levels will drop, but I want to play it safe." She ordered her son.

"Don't worry, I will." Roman promised her. He looked down and smiled when he saw that Mel was already out. "Mom, I don't think it's normal to love someone as much as I love her." He said.

"Trust me it's normal, I've felt that way twice, once about your father and that is how I feel for your dad now." Eva said. She kissed him on the head before walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Ricky, what are you doing?" Emily asked when she saw her older brother hobbling around the kitchen. He had candles set out on the table and rose petals all over the floor.<p>

"I'm putting the finishing touches on dinner." Ricky explained to her. He winced when he had to reach above his head to grab some plates.

"Was I supposed to be out of the house tonight?" Emily asked him. She was sure that she would remember if he asked her if he could have the house for the night.

"No," Ricky replied shaking his head hell it even caused him pain to do that.

"Then what is all this?" Emily asked and before Ricky could answer her there was a knock on the door.

"Em, do me a big favor and go answer the door." Ricky told her. Emily rolled her eyes but she did like he had asked.

Emily came back a moment later followed by Patty and Jack. Jack had Jeremiah in his arms. "Ricky, do I want to know what you're up to?" she asked her brother.

"Come see Uncle Ricky, Jeb." Ricky said holding out his arms to take the little boy.

"Hi, Uncle Ricky, I heard you got a booboo." Jeremiah greeted him.

"I did, but it's almost all better now." Ricky assured him.

"Ricky, what is all of this?" Emily asked gesturing to the table and the roses.

"That is for you and Jack. I felt bad about being a jerk to you guys. Charlie and I are going to take little man for the night. So, you guys have the house to yourselves." Ricky explained in one breath.

"Ricky, you don't have to do that." Emily told him.

"Yeah, I do." Ricky argued with her.

"I'm sorry about the things I said to you." Emily said.

"I'm sorry too." Ricky apologized and he hugged her with his free arm.

"You boys ready to go?" Patty asked Ricky and Jeremiah.

"Yeah," Jeremiah said nodding his little head vigorously.

"We are going to have so much fun together tonight." Ricky told him with a grin on his face.

"Ricky, what I said about us not being able to be close anymore was a lie." Emily called out to him as he walked away.

"I know, I love you, kiddo." Ricky called back.

"Love you too," Emily replied.

"Em, you know that you don't have to worry about him with us." Patty assured her.

"We know that." Jack replied he was excited by the prospect of getting to spend some time alone with Emily. He sighed when they finally walked out of the door. "Come here, you," he said opening his arms to Emily.

Emily let him hug her and she buried her face in his chest. "I'm glad to get to be alone with you these last few days have been hard." She told him.

"That they have." Jack agreed and then he kissed her to shut her up.

-END-

Guest Starring:

Piper Halliwell- Holly Marie Combs

Phoebe Halliwell- Alyssa Milano

Paige Matthews- Rose McGowan

Prue Halliwell- Shannen Doherty

Leo Wyatt- Brain Krause

Henry Mitchell- Ivan Sergei

Coop Valintine- Victor Webster

Andy Trudeau- T.W. King

Derek Bradford- Dominic Purcell

Eva Nicolae- Eva La Rue

Nicole Shane- Emily Proctor

Cole Turner- Julian McMahon

Frank Hoyt- Jeffery Dean Morgan

Lyn Hoyt- Angie Harmon

Jimmy Ward- Josh Lucas

And

Jason Jackson- Geoff Stults

Special Appearances By:

Victor Bennett- James Read

Caleb Bradford- Mark Harmon

Billie Jenkins- Kaley Cuoco

Dante Falconeri- Dominic Zamprogna

Mia Campbell- Olivia Wilde

Maria Hoyt- Kelly Monoco

Tyler- Steve Burton

Donnie Castigliaono- Emmy Rossum

And

Sean Hoyt- James Van Der Beek

* * *

><p>AN: We have come to the end of another episode and we are very close to the start of the season finale. The next episode is the first of the final three in this season. It looks like Ricky and Carson have finally warmed up to each other. Leave it to Mel to decide that it's a good idea to burn the warehouse that Ken stabbed her in down and then end up in the hospital because she got hurt in the process. It doesn't seem like anything is going right for that girl these days. I know that this episode was kinda light on the future kids but they will be back next episode so no worries. Troy and Donnie finally had the talk that they needed to have and I think that they are both better off for it. I hope you guys liked the fight scenes I did the best the I could with them. I thought it was about time that we got rid of Carl for good. I didn't want Chuck having to look over his shoulder for him. I don't think Henry and Bianca are being too bad about their mushiness, but that isn't their style either they have a more subdued love. Leave to Rachel to think that it's a good idea to bring Tyler in on a demon hunt when they don't have anyone else to fill in. I'm thinking that it's a good thing that Sean and Donnie don't go on demon hunts with them all of the time they get into enough trouble on their own. Poor Mel was catching hell from everyone about that little stunt that she pulled. The good news is that she is going to pull her head out of her ass soon and get back to her old self. Until next time please review.


End file.
